What Happens Now?
by can-i-help
Summary: Willow has left whats left of the scoobies...she moves to England for no reason, and ends up going to Hogwarts as an under cover student! Please read and reveiw! on hiatus for a little, well a long while.
1. A new begining

A/N so one person said i should do the disclaimer as a chapter so here it is. dot sue me cause i dont own any of the characters...well maybe later if i create one but i haven't yet so no sueing me!

Chapter One  
  
The Scooby gang had been so distraught after the battle between the first. They had traveled around, trying to pick up their lives but they couldn't really do it. Willow was alone again, Kennedy had died when they were ambushed a month after the first. Willow had become very shut up after that. She went out at night to work of stress and anger, kill demons and vampires and such. No one knew of her nightly trips and she liked it that way. Dawn, her and Buffy traveled around a lot but recently they had been falling out. Well her and Buffy anyway, not that she didn't like Buffy, no she loved her with all her heart. But she didn't connect with her any more; she knew Buffy knew it too but neither confronted the other about it. Willow had been working as an assistant for a while so she had some money. Also she had an account her parents had for her. It was supposed to be for living expenses while she was attending collage but they weren't around anymore so she could use that too. Willow had also started practicing Wicca again, not too much but just a bit here and there. She was comforted by it; it made her feel useful like she had a purpose. One night Willow decided to leave, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. She had been contemplating it for a while now. She knew it was very un-Willow of her but she had to get away from it all. (a/n. I know a cliché but I needed something). Silently in the dead of night she packed her belongings. She packed a back pack and 2 suitcases. She had booked a flight to England London, she didn't know why she just felt drawn their. Maybe she could visit Giles. He had moved their 6 months after the first, and she though she might be able to find him. She was out side with her stuff when her cab pulled up. Just then she saw Dawn moving up stairs. Quickly she grabbed her luggage and quickly scuttled to the cab. She slammed the boot and was just getting in the cab when she saw her. Dawn was walking out the front door out the door in her PJs rubbing her eyes.

"Airport, please." Willow told the driver.

"Do you want me to wait for your friend?" he asked politely.

"No, please just go." She replied gloomily as she said that someone banged their hand on the window. Willow looked up and saw Dawn with her palm on the window. Willow raised her hand and pressed it against the glass. Dawn could see tears in her eyes.

"No," Dawn said "no." she banged her fist on the glass. And Willow looked down.

"go." She told the driver.

"Yes m'am." The driver pulled out and Dawn ran after the cab screaming at Willow to come back. Tears were steaming down both their eyes now. By now Buffy had come out steak in hand. And saw the cab going down the street.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Goodbye." Willow said to herself. Dawn collapsed into Buffy's arms crying. As they walked back into the house, they went to Willows room. Where two envelopes lay, one labeled Buffy the other Dawn.  
  
Buffy  
  
So by now you know I have left. I just want you to know I love you I will always love you. I guess you know that we were falling apart. Don't deny it we both knew it. I just had to get away for a while. After Kennedy died I have been going out and killing some bad guys. I will try and take care of myself, take care of Dawn, she needs you now more than ever. Please don't look for me, in time I will find you and Dawn again. Here is some money for rent or food or whatever.  
  
Love Willow  
  
Dawnie  
  
OK, so don't be mad at me or your sister. I had to leave for a while. I will always love you Dawn, Always. I will find you and Buffy when I am ready. But for now I need some me time. Here have a little money for whatever you want. I wouldn't call it a bribe just gentle persuasion. You don't have to tell Buff about the money I gave her some for living and stuff. Goodbye Dawn, I love you  
  
Love Willow

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

A/N  
  
Ok how was that for a start. Please no flames. This is my first Fanfic. And I will get to all the Harry potter stuff in the next chapter. Do I want to pair Willow with someone????? Help me. Just for the record I don't think I want to put her wit Harry. But I'm open to suggestions! 


	2. Hunting for something new

Chapter Two 

The flight was boring and dull. Willow had sat next to a little child and a middle age man. Neither of whom Willow had a liking for. The in-flight movie was crap and she was exhausted when she arrived. She was got her luggage and went through customs with not too much hassle. She had used magic to conceal the crossbow, two daggers, stakes and holly water she had packed in her bag. To her relief it worked like a charm, no one looked at her twice. She checked into a cheapish hotel, and rested, even though it was 8 am. She slept for a few hours and woke up starving. It was about 2 o'clock when she found a place to eat just a roadside place but good enough. While she was eating she was wondering about where she would live and work. She had picked up a newspaper that had house listings and one that had job listing. She had quit her old job and they had given her an ok resume. She found a job in computer assisting. The job description was very vague but she decided it was the best paying and she thought and hoped she could do it. She circled the job with a pick magic marker. She then picked up a housing paper and looked through it. Most were too expensive or sounded a bit dodgy. But there was one at 1 Private Drive, Little Whinging (a/n I know another cliché but I need something, don't worry not too many more clichés). For unknown reasons the house was cheaply priced and Willow couldn't see a problem with it. 

It had been 2 hours and Willow had her interview. She was amazed how well it went, even when she told them she was living in a motel, in the present. They lit up again when she told them that she would be soon moving in to a house. They told her she could have the job if she found a job in the next week. She would go and look at the house tomorrow as it was open house then. When she got home she collapsed on her bed exhausted. 

She woke up quite near to midnight and decided to patrol around the neighborhood. Check for bad nastys. She grabbed 2 stakes and a dagger and set out. She walked and walked for a long time and found nothing. She was about to give up when she heard someone commotion in an alleyway. She rushed down stake at the ready to find a small cluster of vamps attacking a young woman. She pulled out a stake and plunged it into the back of one of them. The other 3 three turned and looked at her quite shocked. They attacked her quite frivolously. After a little while she staked her second vamp. But the other two were older maybe they had been dead for 30 years she guessed, that or they had been good fighters when they were human. By now the other woman had run off scared to death. Willow raised her hand. 

"Sleep!" she cried. The vampires found themselves dropping into deep sleep. While they slept Willow staked them and decided to go home. On the way she stopped and grabbed some more food. 

She reached back to the hotel and she lay on the bed thinking of home. Oh how she missed them. Buffy and Dawn she hopped were going ok and moving on. And Zander, he had decided to get some solid work in LA working as a carpenter. She guessed he didn't know what happened, but she hopped Buffy had called him. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(4 Private Drive, Little Whinging) 

Harry lay on his bed sore, scared and depressed. He missed Sirius, and all his friends. Though he couldn't stand some of the letters, Ron and Hermione sounded like they were having a wonderful time and he was just plain jealous and upset. 

"BOY!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled up to him. "BOY, Get DOWN here right NOW!" he yelled. Reluctantly Harry made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. 

"You need to mow the lawn boy!" uncle Vernon ordered. 

"Yes Sir." Harry replied glumly. 

"Oh yes an make me some tea too Boy, chop chop!" 

"Yes sir." Harry put the kettle on and listened to his aunt and uncle talking. 

"So they are really moving out then are they?" Uncle Vernon asked Petunia. 

"Yes dear." She replied softly. "They moved out two days ago." 

"Well, let's hope we get some more civilized people than those Franks. Honestly they needed to keep a leash on those two horrid little children." He continued to rant about the Franks. Then shouted quite loudly, "Boy, where is my tea?!?!?" 

"Here it is sir." Harry said timidly. He carried a tray with a pot of tea and two cups and some sweet nibbles. He set them down on the table. Then he when out to mow the lawn. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Willow had finally found private drive but all the houses looked the same and she wasn't very sure which way to go. Strangely there wasn't any one around to see the house as far as she could see. And no one outside their houses, except for one boy who was mowing the lawn. As she got closer she noticed how skinny he was and how bruised on the arms. As she got even closer she saw a sad expression on his face. She probed him with her magic and found that he was very sad and scared, and much more. A tear dropped from her eye when she felt all his mixed feelings. She composed herself and walked up to him. 

"Ah, excuse me…" Willow said as she approached the boy. Oh great Harry thought, he prayed it was just some lost muggle rather than some weirdo wizard. Or worse some sort of Rita type person. 

"Ahh, excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me where 1 Private Drive would be?" Willow asked the boy. Harry relaxed, she was wondering were the vacant house was and she was American. 

"Yeah, its just down there." Harry pointed her in the direction of the house. 

"Oh, thanks. By the way my names Willow" Willow stretched her hand out to shake 

"Harry." Harry shook her hand. 

"Well Harry, I better be going. Thanks so much, I was like soo lost and then all the houses look the same and well yeah I better go before I blab out some big secret." Willow replied energetically. 

"Yes, well…" Harry wasn't sure of what to say to her. "I better go inside before my uncle comes out and gets me." 

"Your living with your uncle while schools out?" 

"Yeah, then I go to a boarding school." Harry had no idea why he had just said that. He prayed she wouldn't ask which one. Thankfully she didn't say anything. 

"Oh cool, well see you round Harry." 

"Yeah, good bye Willow." Willow turned around and bounded off to see the house. She was happy now, she had made an acquaintance. She wondered about the bruises, but she dismissed it as some sports or something. 

The house wasn't amazing but it was cozy. Small but that didn't matter. Quite a few bedrooms, Willow wondered what she would do with them all. But the price was amazingly cheap. When she asked the real-estate agent she just shrugged and told her that the people that used to live here didn't want much for it. Willow decided after much deliberation that she'd get it. She told the agent this and eyes just lit up. She tried to hind it as much as possible but she was just so ecstatic. 

It took one day to move in and she had to wait to get visa's to come through before they could finalize all the paper work. She was o glad she had organized this in the airport, she was amazed you could do that their. She decided to have a party with all the neighbors as a get to know you kind of thing so she could meet everyone. She had sent invitations to the party and brought a lot of food an drinks and hoped for the best. 

Her new job was great too. She was having a blast. She got to test security systems. And she got to design programs, and play games. Well "test" them is what they called it. And she was glad she got paid heaps to. Everything was looking up. 


	3. The Party and more

Chapter Two  
  
It was 6:30 and the second week of Willow at her new place. She was pacing about fixing everything she could. Every minuet she found herself in front of the mirror checking her hair and out fit. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a medieval themed top, with lacy and green sort of fabrics (a/n a version of top like the one she was wearing in hat episode when they couldn't leave the house season 6 I think.).  
  
She had told people to come from 7 onwards. She had met a few of the people she would be meeting later tonight but a lot of them she had never met. She knew school wouldn't start for another few weeks so she was hoping to see Harry again. She had only seen him two times. And the second Harry was just when he had been collecting some milk from the milk man (a/n do they still do this in ENG?). So she was looking forward to seeing him even though he was about 5-6 years younger than she was.   
  
At five to seven her first guest arrived. They were the family next door. She liked them; they had a small girl whom Willow got on famously with. The next were the Hunningdales who lived a little way up. At 7:45 all the families where their with the exception of Harry and his family. She was worried about Harry one night a while back she saw him sitting in what she thought was his room, looking forlornly out into the sky. But what was disturbing was that he had bars on his window. None of the other windows had them and this was a peaceful neighborhood from what she had seen so far so she didn't think it was to keep robbers out. And seeing as he lived on the second floor, well she hoped it was all for the best. Finally at 8:15 they arrived. Harry was behind them as they were greeted kindly by Willow. She had got a present from everyone with no exceptions and this made Willow feel even more happy. She had mainly got ornamental type things trinkets and what not but also she had many pot plants and seeds for her garden. Halfway through the party Willow pulled Harry aside to talk to him.  
  
"So Harry, how are you?" Willow asked causally. She could see a fresh bruise on his arm and she tried not to stare at it.  
  
"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Harry replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh you know, exhausted and you know the whole moving and working and all that kinda makes you want to sleep for eternity." She replied happily.  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"Hey, why don't you come and work for me, do some odd jobs while you're around before you go back to school? I could pay you I'm not sure how much but you know. I'm sure you could use some money. Not that I think you poor, no just that you know teenagers and money mix well. Oh Anya would be proud, me getting people to work and giving them money."  
  
"Harry? Where are you?" Dudley asked annoyed. Vernon had decided to call Harry by his name because he wanted to seem as civilized as possible and he didn't want to arouse any suspicion.   
  
"There you are b- Harry." Vernon said "come one we must be off. Thank you for the party Miss Rosenberg. It is late, we might see you later."  
  
"No problem Mr. Dursley. I was just asking young Harry here if he wanted to come and help me around the house, lord knows I ant do it all by myself."  
  
"I'm sure Harry would love to." Vernon answered politely.  
  
"Good then it is settled. Tomorrow at around 11 o'clock could you come here Harry?" Willow asked  
  
"Yes m'am" Harry replied. Willow wasn't sure why he had suddenly called her m'am but she didn't want to bring it up just yet. By midnight everyone had left. Willow walked to her room and collapsed exhausted onto her bed. What a night she thought. She lay there thinking about all the new people she had met and she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
She woke at 10:45 the next morning still dressed in her cloths from last night. Shit she thought, Harry would be her soon. She quickly jumped into the shower, and then pulled on some new cloths, just a nice skirt and a similar type of top. Willow ran downstairs at 10:55 and got out a bowl of cereal and milk and shoved down the food. She hadn't had time to clean up from yesterday so she hoped Harry wouldn't mind helping. She had just finished her breakfast when the doorbell rang 11 o'clock on the dot. Wow Willow though how punctual. She went to the door and saw Harry in the same cloths as he had worn the first day she had met him.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Willow said her usual happy self.  
  
"Hello Willow." Harry replied warmly.   
  
"Well don't just stand there come in. I like only just woke up so yeah I haven't had time to clean up. Maybe we can start there ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry made his way in to the house and saw it as a completely different place than last night, probably from the lack of people. He could see lots of framed photos of people he presumed were Willows old friends, and a huge stack of CDs and a reasonable sized TV. He made his way through the mess picking up the trash and putting it into some big plastic bags.   
  
"Harry," Willow said, "Do you like music?"  
  
"I guess…" Harry replied looking up from his work. He wasn't sure how to fake this. He hadn't really heard much muggle music honestly. The Dursleys hadn't let him listen to much and he didn't own any CD player let alone a CD.   
  
"Cool. Well maybe some Good charlotte. I'm in the mood for some punky rock band type of music. That ok?" Willow asked.(a/n I don't know if she listened to this but in this Fanfic she dose, so meh Sticks out tongue)   
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Good 'cause I was ganna play it any way." Willow replied excitedly. She popped the CD in and played it on random and Wondering started playing. "If you want me to wait, I would wait for you, if you tell me to stay, I would stay right thru, if you don't wanna say anything at all…I'm happy wondering…" Willow danced around and sang to the music as she worked shaking her body and head. Harry was dumbfounded by her forwardness and her huge supply of energy. "now my life is changing, its always rearranging, its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could, ever since I found you, I wanna be around you, I wanna to get down to the point that I need you!" She yelled and dropped the bag and kept singing the song and dancing around. When the song finished and went on to Emotionless she stopped dancing exhausted. She noticed Harry looking at her like she was mad and this made her giggle. After she got control of herself she decided to start up working again.  
  
When they had finally finished cleaning up it was getting close to one o'clock. Willow didn't have any food left since they had eaten it all last night.  
  
"So Harry, where is a good place to eat around here? I am like totally starved and I mean you must be to 'cause I mean like growing boy they need like heaps of food. Zander always ate like always and he wasn't always growing in height. So yeah food how about it, my treat." Willow said all revved up. She wanted t see around the place. And she hoped Harry could tell her where that would be. And she hopped seeing it was Saturday he would mind showing her around instead of going of playing sports or what ever with his friends.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He actually hadn't got around much; he had spent most of his life shut up in the Dursley's house. And who was Zander? He guessed an old friend. He wondered why she was so young and living by herself. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Earth to Harry?? Are you in there?" Willow tapped him on his head  
  
"Oh yeah right, umm I donno…" suddenly he remembered a café that he had heard Petunia talking about that was only a little way away. "Oh yeah, I think there is a café a little way up… haven't been there myself but it might be good."  
  
"Good then it's settled were off to the café."  
  
They made there way looking for this café. They kept walking and walking. It was a warm day and Harry took of his jumper. He was only wearing an oldish T-shirt and Willow noticed even more bruises. She wondered now how he could have more. It had only been one night since she had seen him. She didn't want to think about it so she kept her eyes pealed for this café. Finally they came across it. Harry was relieved and hungry as was Willow. Harry went to scratch his arm and realized the bruises; he quickly pulled on his jumper again. They went in a door bell jingled as they opened the door. Painful memories of Giles and the Magic box came flooding back. They sat down and ordered some sandwiches and some soft drinks. They talked for a while and then Willow saw his scar on his head. It looked kinda old and she decided to tactfully ask what it was from it was pretty cool.  
  
"So Harry, I have head of war scars but wow that's a pretty good one." Willow blurted out. Dam she thought Anya must have rubbed off on her. Oh Anya, she missed her forward bluntness.  
  
Harry had a plan fro this he always did. He always had to make up this so he had thought a story a long while ago and he hoped he could remember it all.  
  
"I got it when I was a young kid. I was playing with a fishing rod and silly young little me was seeing how bendable it was. Well I was bending it back so far and someone came over trying to tell me not to do it and quick as I could I dropped it. And it flicked up and cut me. Never touched a fishing line since" Harry said pleased that he could remember it and he hoped it was a plausible answer. Willow was in fits of giggles, she wasn't sure of whether to believe the story as she could see it didn't roll of his tongue that well. But it was funny all the same.  
  
The weeks wet by and weeks turned to months. It had been a moth since she had left America, and all the others. Since then she had been training herself and practicing little bits of magic. She didn't want to try to much as she didn't have much of an anchor here, someone to bring her back if he went too far. She had also started in a kung-fu near by she was happy with that, since she had no Buff to help her et buff she decided it was best to start some es. She wasn't much of a kicking and screaming girl but Kung-fu helped her strengthen herself and she was becoming a lot more flexible.   
  
Another month went by and she decided to see if she could track down Giles. She just needed to see someone familiar. She had become friends with a few people from work but she just needed an old friend. She also knew Harry would be leaving for school soon so she was trying to see him as much as possible before he left. It took her three days on the net after work to track down the old watcher but she had done it. He lived quite a way away so she decided to call him.  
  
The phone was ringing and had been foe a while so she just waited and waited getting even more anxious. Then suddenly someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Giles speaking." Giles said out of breath on the other end.  
  
"Hello Giles it's me, Willow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N  
  
So how was that for a cliffhanger, well I nee some help on how to get Harry and Willow to start using magic together or rather just find out. Well yeah please review, I haven't had one yet Pouts…well I hope I get some soon. 


	4. Making plans and on her way

Previously...  
  
The phone was ringing and had been for a while so she just waited and waited getting even more anxious. Then suddenly someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Giles speaking." Giles said out of breath on the other end.  
  
"Hello Giles it's me, Willow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Willow?" Giles said after a while.  
  
"Yes, you know the red head from Sunnydale?" Willow replied mockingly.  
  
"Oh Willow it's so good to hear from you. Last I heard from Buffy was that you had left her and Dawn and run away. Are you back with them? And how did you track me down?"  
  
"No Giles, I am still away...lets just say I did some recon."  
  
"No magic I hope..."  
  
"No of course no magic."  
  
"So where are you Willow?" Willow hesitated at this question.  
  
"I'm in England, yes I am in your land now..."  
  
"Really? Good lord, you really did run off."  
  
"Yes Giles I did... I have a house in Little Whinging, and job, yep I'm a working gal."  
  
"Quite, I was going to contact some of my new contacts but now I know you quite close I think I could use your help."  
  
"Aww Giles you haven't changed one bit, still with the research and protecting the world thing."  
  
"Yes well, it might be something quite apocalyptic if we don't prevent this prophesy soon."  
  
"Well we cant have another apocalypse can we? That would be such a drag" she said trying to sound like Buffy. Giles chuckled about this. They talked about Willows new job and how Giles was trying to get all the watchers to come back and train the new bunch of slayers. They decided to meet the nest day at a café near where Willow worked so she could find her way.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Willow caught the train, or tube as the English liked to call it to the café. She walked in and sat down and waited for Giles. He came a bit late and flustered.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Giles said as he put his bag and coat down. Willow jumped up and gave him a big hug. Giles looked a bit taken aback but decided to hug her back anyhow. They sat down and ordered some food and got down to business.  
  
"Here is the prophecy I think you could help greatly in its prevention." Giles said  
  
"How would I do that?" Willow asked while examining the prophecy.  
  
"I believe the prophecy will take place at a school called Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't believe I have heard of that school."  
  
"You wouldn't have it's a school of magic. And before you bombard me with questions, I will say this. I wasn't privy to this information till I returned to England, but I have had quite a lot of contact with the headmaster even though I am what they call a muggle; non-magical people, or people who don't practice their magic. They apparently use wands and have whole society with laws, police and government in and around us." He paused sipping some of his water. Willow was in awe she was amazed she hadn't noticed it before she continued to ask Giles questions about all the magic stuff wizards and witches do. They talk for hours about the wizarding world, or rather to the extent of how much Giles knew.  
  
"Ok this is all amazing but how do I fit in?" Willow asked finally.  
  
"Well, the prophesy I know has something to do with a boy that attends Hogwarts. See when he was only a baby his parents were killed by a dark lord named Voldermort. He meant to kill the boy but some how a spell he did backfired and he was rendered powerless. Since then he has risen to try and kill this boy but for 6 years the boy has warded him off."  
  
"Ok so first boy? Dose he have a name?"  
  
"Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school wouldn't tell me his name."  
  
"Ok second, how do I help?"  
  
"This might sound a bit strange but I need you to watch over the boy, I have convinced the headmaster to allow you to if you choose to pose as a 7th year student at this school and thus you can watch over the boy."  
  
"Umm not to burst your bubble or anything but don't I look a little old to be in school?"  
  
"Yes well I asked and there is a simple aging potion that will make you look a bit younger."  
  
"How much younger?"  
  
"About 17..."  
  
"17??!! Well I guess if it is to stop the end of the world. But what am I going to do about my house?"  
  
"If you like I could house sit. I have been living in an old apartment and I think I could do with a move?"  
  
"That would be sooo cool of you Giles. But what about the mortgage? I haven't paid off that much yet..."  
  
"Don't worry, there is still some money from the counsel left over and I don't think they will mind since you are going to help prevent the end of the world."  
  
"Oh that's so nice of you and oh I guess I will have to quit my job. But my problem...so when do I have to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"In two days, then you will have a few days before the students arrive and we will have to cram your mind with all the work the students have learnt over the past years. Luckily I have some of their text books right here." Giles pulled out a few text books from his bag and handed them to Willow. She took them with mixed emotions and put them in her own shoulder bag.  
  
"Well looks as if I have lots of studying to do...I better be off, its getting late"  
  
"Yes I will call you later to night about the potion you need."  
  
"Ok thanks Giles, it was good to see an old friend even if it was on apocalyptic terms..."  
  
"Yes it was Willow."  
  
They left in different directions and Willow arrived home at 5pm. At 7 just after she had just finished dinner the phone rang. It was Giles.  
  
"Hello Willow." "Hey Giles."  
  
"I have talked to Dumbledore and he has brewed the potion for us. You will need to take it once a month to keep from changing back but you can mix it in with drinks and other liquids. Now Dumbledore is going to give you the potion through one of the forms of their magic. Now don't be startled he should appear in your house, he has tracked your aura or something of the like through this phone, and should arrive right about now." There was a loud pop behind Willow as she turned around she saw an old man with a white beard dressed in what she presumed were wizard robes. He wore half moon glasses and looked down at her warmly.  
  
"Willow? Are you there?" Giles asked on the other end.  
  
"Yes and so the wizard man; I talk to you later Giles."  
  
"Goodnight Willow."  
  
"Night Giles." Willow hung up the phone and turned around to great the Wizard.  
  
"So you are miss Rosenberg, it is a pleasure I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe this is the potion you are seeking." He handed her a slim blue vile of potion with a cork in the top that was tied down. Willow took it looking at it intrigued. "I have taken the liberty of putting a protection charm on it; also it should fill up once you drink it. Don't worry Miss. Rosenberg you cannot overdose with this but please do not go overboard on it."  
  
"Ok thank you headmaster. I won't and I only have to have one vile of it per month?"  
  
"Yes, that is quite right. And please you can call me Albus for the time being."  
  
"Oh, ok, Albus, then you call me Willow,  
  
"Of course Willow"  
  
"Who is it that I am meant to be watching; Giles didn't say."  
  
"Yes, he told you the tale of our young lad did he?"  
  
"Yes that he did."  
  
'Well the boys name is Harry, Harry Potter." Willow chocked on the air she was breathing. Harry was a wizard?? And an endangered one and he didn't tell her and Oh My God she was going to have to watch over him and how could she not sense the magical-ness inside him??  
  
"Willow? Are you ok?" Albus inquired the girl looked quite stunned. "Do you know where I live Albus?"  
  
"No I do not Willow, I followed your aura to your home."  
  
"Well welcome to 1 Private Drive, Little Whinging." She said extending her hands. Albus looked as shocked as shocked as he could, how could he have not realized.  
  
"I guess this it means you know our young Harry?" Albus inquired after a pause.  
  
"Yes, he and I have become good friends. I think this will complicate things."  
  
"Yes, I think maybe a glamour charm to hide your true appearance and would you allow me to do a simple spell to make you sound more English. We don't want to arouse suspicion."  
  
"That would be ok I guess Albus."  
  
"Good it's settled, I must be getting back we still haven't found a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and we don't have much time left."  
  
"Well I hope you find someone, Albus"  
  
"So d I Willow, So do I. Goodnight Willow."  
  
"Goodnight Albus." With another loud pop that made Willow jump Albus was gone. Willow decided to get cracking on the books; she realized that the books had been made especially for her. They were concise and covered all the years that Willow had missed. She stayed up till midnight reading before falling asleep with the books in her hands.  
  
She woke up on Sunday tired and hungry; she got up and took a long and rewarding shower. She decided to call her work as it was a Monday. Willow didn't want to quit so she told them she had to look after a child, which was partly true, for the whole school year and she had to move away for a bit. They graciously excepted her answer and told her that she could come and collect in her stuff. She did so within in 2 hours and got home around lunch time. She decided to call Giles and fill him in. When they finally got to be at the same info level as each other Willow asked how to contact Albus, he told her that she would have to Owl him or she could use the flu system, which was through the fire. As she didn't have an owl or flu powered Giles contacted Albus and soon he was back in Willows house.  
  
"Ahh Willow, how can I be of service?"  
  
"Well I was wondering how I was going to do magic and all of that. Because you know I'm a Wicca and don't have a wand and you guys need wands for your stuff."  
  
"Yes, I have contemplated getting you a wand, but I still have my doubts. Here take mine and try it. I am not sure if you have the abilities to use a wand." (a/n this may not be true but I am just ganna use this) Albus handed him her wand and she took it hesitantly. "I want you to swish, then flick it at an object, and say Wingadium Leviosa (a/n spelling??). This will cause the desired object to float or levitate." Willow saw one of the books she was studying and decided to try it on that.  
  
"Wingadium Leviosa!" She said confidently and with correct pronunciation. She was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again with more flowing movements and again saying the words louder. But nothing seemed to work. She handed the wand back to Albus sadly.  
  
'Well, not to worry Willow you don't have to use a wand. Maybe we can just say it was a skill you were gifted with."  
  
"Yes. I hope no one questions that though."  
  
"Yes as do I, was there anything else dear?"  
  
"Yes I was wondering who would know about what I was doing?"  
  
"We could inform the teachers if you so desire however I would like to inform the deputy headmistress professor McGonagall."  
  
"Yes that would be fine but I don't think any one else should know. Not even Harry oh I am going to hate lying to him."  
  
"Oh I just remembered that I have decided to have you catch the train to Hogwarts to suppress any suspicion. Do you need any help with the text for this year?"  
  
"Ahh, yeah I guess that would be good. And no I think I am going to be fine. Also with out the wand makes it easier."  
  
"Yes it would, well here is your ticket. Platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
"Nine and three-quarters???"  
  
"Yes, Willow you simply walkthrough the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Make sure you're on time if not early, as the train leaves on the dot. It will be a long train ride too so prepare for it. Also you do not ware your robes to the station you can change on the train. Ah yes, before I forget. I must go and get you some robes. If they don't fit you can shrink them with your magic." With a loud pop Albus Apperated (a/n spelling?). he was back after five minuets and he had two trunks one empty and one filled with robes. They had spaces with place for initials but they had not yet been engraved.  
  
"I have come to realize that you will not be using your real name so you need to come up with one now, if you please." Albus asked sincerely. Willow thought hard, she had no clue what to call herself. She finally decided.  
  
"I will be, Alyson Hannigan." She didn't know where this name had come from. (a/n I know I know but it's the best I could come up with, yes I do realize it is a bit cliché). Albus smiled at the name and waved his wand at the trunk and A.H. appeared.  
  
On the day before Willow was due to leave Giles came to her house. She greeted him warmly and showed him around. She indicated her room and his room and all of the stuff he would need to know about the house. But one thing she didn't expect was a gift from Giles. He had brought with him a big black owl. Willow had called Mr. Owl, but hadn't thought up a proper name for him.  
  
The next day Willow soon to be Alyson Hannigan left the house early in the morning to get to the station. Willow headed straight for the bathroom where she would "change" literally. She found a changing room and skulled the potion. It was gross she thought but then she noticed everything get larger. Pain shot through her as she changed forms. She clutched her heart as pain shot through. Then all of a sudden it stopped. She waved her hands over her cloths and they shrank to her size. She also waved her hand over her eyes turning them blue and her hair turning it a sandy brown with blond streaks. She whispered a charm to give her a distinctly British accent. Her hair had gotten longer from the change and she liked it. She gathered the potion and hid it in her pocket. She had only bought a credit card to get out money, no other muggle items that would give away her true birthday like IDs were carried, because she didn't want anyone finding out her real age. She left the bathroom the age of seventeen. At first Giles didn't recognize her witch she took as a good sign. They said their goodbyes and Willow went to her platform.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N  
  
So like I want some reviews please. I need feedback. Anything at all. Some honesty might be nice! Is going to be the train ride and fest... I don't know about the DADA teacher though...I will have to ponder that. 


	5. Hello, my name is Allyson

A/N Ok so I would like some reviews by anyone plsss...I need some feedback, sorry for those of you have actually read the story, it's taken me a while cause of school and stuff, so yeah. On with the story right  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Willow, or Allyson, gripped her trolley and stared at the wall between platform 9 and 10. She could feel the magic flow off the wall. So many charms covered this wall. She took a deep breath and walked casually into the wall. She could feel the rush of magic and wind as she went through the barrier. She opened her eyes to see a large red train with Hogwarts Express printed on it. She didn't waste time and got her luggage on the train and boarded. She walked down the carriage of the train trying to find an empty compartment. Eventually she found one and she went in and sat down with Mr. Owl. She got out some text books and started to read up again on her subjects. Five minuets before they were due to depart she heard a knock at the door....  
  
Willows POV  
  
I looked up to see a girl my age with frizzy brown hair; how Felicity of her. The girl slid open the compartment and someone yelled at her from behind calling her Hermione I think.  
  
"Excuse me do you think we could share this compartment, the other ones are full." The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah sure..." I replied. As her back was turned I took the text books and shoved them into my bag.  
  
"Ron, Harry down here..." she yelled...oh no Harry...Oh I knew I would have to face him but I didn't realize I would have to see him so soon. Ahh, it was all clicking together, the girl must have been Hermione Granger, A book worm type very sharp, I would have to watch out for her. Another boy came into the compartment with red hair, and I presumed Ronald Weasley. Albus had told me all about there "adventures" at the school. Both of them sat down and introduced themselves to me.  
  
'Hi I'm Hermione Granger..." BING I was right.  
  
"Hi, Ron Weasley ..." Bing another answer correct; now I waited for Harry my head turned down. I heard him approach the door, and slide it opened.  
  
Harry's POV...starts from the 2 days before.  
  
I woke up my muscles straining. I could feel the fresh bruises as I tried to sit up. I took the glass of water I had taken last night and sipped some. My throat was dry and I was tired. I hoped that I would be able to get away to Kings Cross tomorrow. I tried to drink some more before passing out. I woke when someone was banging on my door. The light streamed into my window so I guessed it was sometime in the afternoon. The banging ceased and I decided to get up. I tried to open the door but found it locked from the other side. Shit I thought. I through my fist at the door and started to black out, so I had to si on the floor. I had packed my Hogwarts stuff, in case I got the chance to get out of the house. I decided to go back to my bed. And collapsed filled with fatigue and fell unconscious.  
  
I must have been out for a long time because I woke to the sound of someone taking the bars of my window very quietly. I tried to move my arm but pain shot through my whole body making me a bit more alert. I tried again and found my glasses. I sat up slowly and put m glasses on. I looked out and saw a car at my window. I realized it was Ron and his brothers again. But this time they were a lot quieter and more subtle. Eventually they got the bars off and lowered them to the ground softly. Ron stayed in the car to bring it closer to the now open window. Fred and George crept in and put my packed stuff into the hovering car. Then they turned to me. Obviously they thought I had been asleep, and got quite a shock when they saw me. I think it was from all the bruises around my face and arm. And my semi-conscious looks. With out a word they floated me into the car and we took off.  
  
I don't remember the trip because I fell un-conscious again. I awoke to the feeling of being jolted around as the car landed. I think they floated me into the house and laid me down on the couch. I think I heard Ms. Weasley yelling at the boys, but cut off when she saw me I think. I felt her hands on my face and arm. She decided to take me to Sungt Mungo's (a/n Spelling??) to receive proper treatment.  
  
I woke up and found myself feeling a bit better and in a hospital room. I was able to open my eyes and find my glasses. I looked around and saw Hermione and Ron curled up in balls in different corners of the room sleeping. I was wearing a hospital gown...and tried to get out of my bed. I took off the sheets and pulled my legs out and placed my feet on the floor. Virtually no pain was felt but I did feel a little dizzy and staving. I looked at the clock and found it was 8:30 in the morning one day before I was to head to school I thought. I found my cloths that had been put away in the closet. I quickly but quietly put them on. And put the hospital robes into the closet. Looking at my arms, I found there to be no bruises, they were slightly red but no more black and blue as they used to be. I couldn't find my shoes or socks so I walked out in my bare feet. It was cool. And I walked up and around to get used to it. I found a bathroom and checked my face. I drank some water and splashed some on my face, and looked up at myself. I used the "facilities" and started to head back to my room. I was just leaving the lavatory when I heard someone scream. It was coming from the same area from that of where I was staying I thought though but I was slightly disorientated. A crowd had been created around a room. I tapped the wizard in front of me.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what's going on?" I asked softly. Not turning around he replied.  
  
"Ahh some one is missing from there room. And some girl screamed her head off..."  
  
It suddenly dawned on him, this was his room. He looked into the room and saw Professor Dumbledore trying to console Hermione. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and crept up behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Harry said with his most irritated voce, "but what are all thee people doing in my room?"  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed. As she hug him tightly.  
  
"Ahh Hermione I would like to breathe..." he said with gasps of air. She reluctantly released him and stood back a little flushed.  
  
"Harry, mate, we thought you'd been taken or something.' Ron said from behind him  
  
"Yes Harry, you gave us quite the shock." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sorry sir, I just went to the bathroom and to get a drink sir" I said apologetically.  
  
"Quite alright Harry. Well I think we can probably get you checked out now."  
  
"Thank you sir." I was checked out and flooed back to the Burrow.  
  
After lunch we decided to go to Diagon Ally to get my school stuff. We left by floo and were back quite late. It wasn't eventful, I guessed because Hogwarts had there equipment already. We slept and were awoken by Ms. Weasley. We arrived at the station on time and tried to find a compartment. Hermione went ahead of us.  
  
"Ron, Harry down here..." She yelled at us. Ron reached the compartment, and then I did. There was another girl in there that looked vaguely familiar. But I couldn't see her face well.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter..." I said  
  
Willow's POV  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter..." Harry said to me. I didn't look up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Allyson Hannigan..." I said softly. I looked up at them.  
  
"Allyson, hmm you look too old to be a first year, how come we have never seen you around before?" Hermione inquired she looked so intense almost giggle-worthy.  
  
"Oh, I was homed school by my parents but decided to finish here." This was my cover story given to me by Albus.  
  
"Wow, home school. That's interesting, never heard of a witch being home schooled."  
  
"Well maybe I'm the first...So what can you tell me about Hogwarts?" All three of them launched into a long story about Hogwarts, we had to stop when we had to change into robes. I had to shrink them slightly to make them fit better. We arrived and the told me just to leave my luggage and Mr. Owl, they said the house elves would take my stuff up.  
  
"First years!...FIRST years over here...Ahh hello Harry." Some voice boomed  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry said to the.....man? he was like uber-big, it was quite amazing.  
  
"Umm Harry why is sooo like big??" I asked  
  
"He's half giant." Harry replied  
  
"Cool," I said with awe "do you think I go with him?"  
  
"Hagrid, Allyson here is new,"  
  
"Ahh Allyson, yes, yes, Dumbledore told me that you should come with me." Hagrid said  
  
"Ok," I said meekly. I followed him into some small boats, an left Harry. We traveled across a lake and had to duck under s bridge. As I looked up I saw a castle. A real life castle. I screamed with delight scaring the people in the boat and around me. I apologized and just looked at it with awe, again. I could feel the magic that surrounds the building, and I felt like I was coming home.  
  
We were guided into a room and were told to wait. Some of the children talked amongst themselves, but most of them were quiet. Finally someone came to greet us.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. Now once you pass through these doors, you shall be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family, Achievements will be awarded wit house points. And any rule breaking will result in deduction of points. Please follow me." We walked through the great hall, I gasped as I saw the enchanted roof. Hermione had told me about it but WOW. I looked around and realized I was getting lots of stares. Probably because I towered over the first years, we reached the found of the room and I could see an old hat on a stool.  
  
"When I call out your name please come out and sit on the stool, and I place the sorting hat on your head." She explained but I was looking at all the teachers, I noticed an empty seat. Dumbledore smiled at me, I guess he was taking in my new appearance. There were only three of us left, and I thought I would probably end up going last.  
  
"Simon Cartfeild!" McGonagall read.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. The other name was read and was placed in Hufflepuff.  
  
"Finally Allyson Hannigan." I slowly walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.  
  
"Hmmmm," I heard it say, "difficult choice. You have courage, but you have darkness and you aren't what you seem. You aren't like any normal Wizard. I see much darkness in you but where there is darkness you can find light. You could be in any house. You have such a thirst for knowledge... Oh I see you knew a slayer, and fought beside her, interesting." That hat pondered and pondered. I started to get more nervous. I had been there for almost 10 minuets and still nothing but mumbles from the hat. I looked around the room and saw everyone whispering to each other. Nearly twenty minuets had gone by. Now I was just impatient. I started humming and tapping my foot. I closed my eyes and explored into the hat with my magic. I gave him a jolt of magic that made him jump. I hoped no one noticed.  
  
"Hurry up..." I whispered to the hat, "I'm hungry, and so is everyone else."  
  
"Yes, yes. I think you would do best in GRIFFINDORE!"  
  
"Finally," I said. I removed the hat and gave it to McGonagall. And skipped down to the Gryffindor table. No one clapped for me but I didn't mind. I sat down and Dumbledore stood to give his speech.  
  
"Well, thank you for your patience. A reminder to all students that the Fobiden Forrest is exactly that, fobidin. Now let's eat!" The food appeared in front of me I smiled slightly. I was sitting next to Harry and Hermione, who were both eating quite a lot. I looked over at Ron and saw him shovel food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. I shook my head and went back to eating a bit. No one had said a word to me and that hurt, I didn't know what to do so I tried to speak to Harry or Hermione.  
  
"So what classes do we have tomorrow?" I asked in general.  
  
"Uhh, first is double Transfiguration, darn it's with Slytherin." Hermione said. We talked lightly about the Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalries. It was nearing bed time and we walked to our dorms.  
  
I walked the halls and found all the moving paintings to be quite amazing. They waved a said hello to a lot of us. My bed was next to Hermione's and just before I was about to change Professor McGonagall came in and told me the headmaster wanted to see me. Again I made my way through the halls following the deputy headmistress. We came to a large gargoyle, bird type thing.  
  
"Lemon Drops!" The professor said waving her hand at the statue. She told me to step onto the steps and Dumbledore would be waiting for me. I got to the top and found a large door and pushed my way through. I looked around and saw an array of magical items and paintings of sleeping headmasters I presumed.  
  
"Ahh, Allyson, please have a seat." Dumbledore indicated to a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to see me about Al-Professor Dumbledore?" I blushed slightly at nearly using his first name. He chuckled and replied.  
  
'Yes I was wondering why, in your opinion the sorting hat took so long to place you? Not that I don't trust its judgment it's just, no sorting has lasted that long in my life time."  
  
"Well, it was saying that I was dark and had light at the same time. I think it was confused about my past and me and who I am."  
  
"Yes well, I hope you have a good first day tomorrow. Good night Allyson."  
  
"Good night headmaster." I made my way back to my room and feel into a deep slumber.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Third person view.  
  
The next morning Willow was woken by someone shaking her and calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Hermione looking at her.  
  
"Come on Allyson, we have to get going, breakfast starts in a few minuets." Hermione kept shaking Willow till she was completely awake.  
  
"Ok, I'm up..." Willow gave in an sat up.  
  
"Good, now get your robes on." Hermione said or rather ordered. Willow reluctantly went and had a quick shower and pulled her robes on. She followed Hermione to the bustling of the Great hall. They sat down and started to eat. Harry and Ron came down shortly after the girls.  
  
"Ah, Allyson this is my little sister Ginny." Ron pushed forward a girl.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," she said softly. They continued to eat and talk for a while.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here Saint Potter and his followers, a poor excuse for a wizard, and a mudblood." A voice drawled from behind them. Willow was the first to turn around.  
  
"Whoa, what's with the Spike look-alike?" Willow asked casually  
  
"Ah, Allyson meet Malfoy." Harry said with pure hatred.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said seething from the mouth.  
  
"Nothing from you Weasley!" Draco spat. "Wearing your brother's robes I see, typical. You're a disgrace to the wizarding world."  
  
"Well as much as we really enjoyed this little chat I think it would be best if we actually got to class." Willow said getting up. The other Gryffindor followed suit and left Malfoy and his goons standing there. They went to there rooms and ran down to transfigurations. Willow sat next Hermione and the boys sat in front of them.  
  
"Now today we will be learning how to turn Goblets into birds. One, two, three _Cambilo ad un uccello_." The goblet became a small dove. And the class gasped. "Now you try, One, two, three _Cambilo ad un uccello_." The class was filled with incantations with no successful results. A lot of people had a cross between bird and a goblet. Neither Willow nor Hermione had tried the spell yet.  
  
"One, two, three_ Cambilo ad un uccello_!" Hermione said, the goblet took the shape of a large swan that took flight gracefully.  
  
"Well done Ms. Granger. 15 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said proudly.  
  
"Allyson? Where's your wand?" Hermione inquired. Willow knew this was going to happen she took a deep breath; and waved her hand over the goblet whispering the incantation. As her hand moved away it left a toucan that flew off and around the room. Hermione was speechless. She had never seen someone who could do magic with out a wand.  
  
"Bloody hell Allyson how did you do that with no wand?" Ron asked exasperated. The whole class just stared at her.  
  
"What? I have never used a wand?" Willow said defiantly.  
  
"Ms. Hannigan, perhaps a demonstration of your unique ability?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yeah sure..." Willow said nervously. She stood up, with all eyes on her and made her way to the front of the room. "Well umm what do you ant me to do?"  
  
"Bet she can't do anything..." Malfoy said to his fellow Slytherins. They all snickered. Willow pretended not to hear, but to have to some fun. Suddenly Malfoy was in the air and moving towards Willow. The class gasped. He started then to go up and up till he touched the roof. His back pressed on the roof, and he resisted the urge to scream.  
  
"BO!!" Willow yelled, the class jumped and Malfoy fell. A girl from Slytherin screamed. And so did Malfoy his hands came in front of his face but he stop just centimeters away from the ground. Willow just giggled. Everyone relaxed, but she wasn't finished. She muttered something un-audibly and waved her hand in the direction of Malfoy. As she did this Malfoy's robes turned hot pink. The whole of Gryffindor burst out laughing. Then she snapped her fingers and he reappeared at his desk still in hot pink. She snapped her fingers again and all of the Slytherin boy's robes turned shades of pink, and the girl's turquoise. Willow giggled some more, but stopped and decided to sit down, but she just clicked her fingers and she was back in her seat. The Gryffindors were in fits of laughter and the Slytherins were shocked as was the professor.  
  
There next class was Muggle Studies. Willow found it dull and extremely boring. She knew all this stuff so she didn't pay much attention. She spent most of her time looking out the window.  
  
At then end of the day Willow was exhausted. They hadn't had Divinations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions yet but still Willow was filled with fatigue. She went to dinner but didn't eat much. Harry told her they still hadn't found a good DADA teacher so they would have a study period at that time. She went back to her room early, she hadn't gotten any homework yet so she slept till the next morning...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
A/N  
  
How was that?? I want some feed back I need it...I don't know about parings but if u have suggestions please tell me!! 


	6. potions, and flying

A/n  
  
Yay some reviews. Ok so how do I delete a chapter...oh won't everyone marvel at my ignorance!! Umm as to the request as to the Willow/Snape pairing...I don't think I can, cause she is/looks so young. Umm oh the potential at the Hogwarts is a possible but I was thinking of getting an "outside" potential come in. ahhh oh Willows magic is more powerful than the students because she has just well, u know her story and the students though they might have been learning longer just know less. Also Willow has the advantage of no wand. Therefore if a wand wizard messes with her he is ganna get his butt whopped. But a very very powerful wizard could do a lot of damage to Willow. Like for example, Albus, Voldermort...ummm possibly some Auroras or someone from the Order to if they got lucky. Also what do you guys think about a DADA teacher...I'm not sure who to put. Now on with the story and keep those reviews coming!!!  
  
Chapter five  
  
Willow woke up after Hermione kept hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"Alyson you are really not a morning person are you?" Hermione inquired after Willow had sat up.  
  
"Me a morning person, yeah sure when spikes a day va-Person." Willow kicked herself mentally for nearly saying vampire. But Hermione didn't bring it up, thank the goddess Willow thought.  
  
"Wes well come on lets get to breakfast I'm staving!" Hermione said getting up from her bed.  
  
They made their way down to the great hall and sat down opposite to Harry and Ron. Yesterday Willow had missed the morning mail delivery but today she was right on time. She could hear the owls making noises but she couldn't see them yet. Then she did a mass of owls. She was amazed that they all could drop the post precisely and the owner of the mail didn't catch the wrong delivery. Nothing came for her which didn't surprise her.  
  
"So Mione," Willow said turning to the brown haired girl, "what do we have first today?"  
  
"Double potions." Hermione said. The boys groaned. "It gets worse, it's with the Slytherins." They groaned again. Willow just smiled at them. They made there way down to the dungeons and Willow braced herself for the worst. They stepped into the room and took seats at the back. Willow sat between Harry and Hermione and Ron next to Harry. Right on the dot Professor Snape came in from the back door cape billowing behind him.  
  
"Welcome to Potions, as we have no need for introductions lets get on with it. Today we will be making a _disarmi i fascini_ potions. It is a potion that will remove any charms placed on a victim. Here are your directions and your ingredients." Snape waved his wand and the chalk wrote down directions on the board and ingredients flew from the cupboard to the student's desk. Willow looked at what she was given; she took a deep breath and sorted out her ingredients. She realized that most students had just started cutting, and grinding ingredients. Though she didn't know if she was doing what she thought was right she kept sorting. She had just placed them in the order she would need them and was about to start when Snape came up behind her.  
  
"Ms. Hannigan, why is it that you are the only one in my class that isn't halfway through brewing your potion?" The Potions master said apprehensively.  
  
"Wee I just sorted out all my ingredients, and sorted them so I wouldn't have any rogue elements messing up my potion." Willow retorted.  
  
"Be that as it may, 20 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your slowness." Snape said contently. Willow was about to snap back but Hermione grabbed her hand and gave her a look of pleading. Willow just looked down and started to make her potion. Though Willow was last to start she was first to finish. She placed the potion in a protective vial and headed up to Snape's desk to give him the potion. Snape looked up in shock as she approached her desk.  
  
"I'm done Professor." Willow said nervously.  
  
"Really," Snape said suspiciously, "I don't think you could have produced an effective potion so quickly but we shall test it. Ahh yes Potter get up here." Harry scuttled up to Snape's desk. "Potter, I will cast several charms on you and then you will drink this potion to test it." Snape muttered some charms and Harry just stood there nervously. Harry then raised Willow's vial to his lip and skulled it. The whole class watched with anticipation. Harry seemed to gasp and then a light illuminated him and he fell to his knees gasping for air.  
  
"Well, it seems Ms. Hannigan's potion worked. 5 points to Gryffindor." Snape said reluctantly. There was a loud bang and all eyes were on Neville Longbottom and his soot incrusted face. "25 points from Gryffindor for messing up a potion!" Snape roared. Neville's head slummped low. Class was dismissed, and the Gryffindors headed off to Divinations.  
  
As they entered the room they were greeted with the sickly think smell of lavender. They took their seats at the back and waited. Professor Trelawney entered from a ladder in the roof (a/n I don't know if this is right but hey who cares).  
  
"I see we have a new student." Willow shrunk back into her chair. "Well come here dear." Willow cautiously made her way up to her. "Give me your hand dear..." Willow complied, "Hmmmm very interesting, my inner eye speaks...you, you are not what you seem, you hide, you, you," Trelawney's eyes widened and Willow realized she could see soothing Willow had done, Warren she thought. Pain filled Willow's eyes. Trelawney looks scared really scared and Willow hopes she can't really read minds, she hopes she is a fake like Harry told her. After a long silence, someone coughs to bring both of them back to reality. Trelawney again looks at Willow in complete shock.  
  
"Class is dismissed and will be postponed until further notice." Trelawney said turning from them. "This means that you will not have class unless told other wise." The class was shocked, pleased, but altogether shocked. They looked at Willow curiously. She went to her bag and took her stuff and left the room. People eventually followed suit. Harry, Ron and Hermione found willow in the great hall; she had started on lunch early.  
  
"Alyson, are you ok?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Ally. What happened back there, Trelawney was pretty freaked out. I don't think she has ever acted like that..." Hermione said. Great Willow thought, an odd thing she made happen. Just the perfect way to incite suspicion.  
  
"I don't know." Willow said quietly. They left it at that but Willow knew they were suspicious. The day was spent with awkward silences. After Dinner Willow was called to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Allyson my dear. I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened in Divinations today." Dumbledore asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes, I think it had to do with my past." Willow said  
  
"Yes, I thought so, could you tell me. This room is how you would say, quite safe."  
  
"Yes, well when I was an amateur witch I, well I dabbled in dark arts. Well, I worked with this warrior and for a while I used my powers for her. But then I started abusing my powers. My girl friend left me and then these three boys started to attack my friends well the warrior. They thought they were warlocks and major powerful. Well after my warrior foiled there plans and had them locked up in jail, all but one. Warren, he lost it and shot my Warrior. She was in hospital for a while, but also my girlfriend had come back to me and one of the bullets hit her killing her instantly. I had quit magic before this and I lost it when she died. I tried bringing her back but I couldn't so I went after Warren. I killed him in cold blood while under the influence of very dark magic." Willow was in tears and Dumbledore quite shocked at this revelation. He escorted her back to her dormitory and she made her way to bed. She had nightmares of Warren and all the things she had done she woke up several times a night screaming into her pillow or crying...  
  
That Friday Willow and crew still had no Divinations and DADA. Willow decided to have a letter send to Giles. She made her way to the Owlery. She attached the letter to Mr. Owl and he took off. Dear Giles  
  
I have been having an amazing time. All the magic here, can't say to much incase this letter gets intercepted. Everything is soo amazing though. What's going on back home? How is the house and everything? Well I have to go but tell me anything and everything...Give Mr. Owl some treats and a reply to my letter. Treats are in the bottom left cabinet in the kitchen...  
  
Love Allyson  
  
Willow was surprised to get the reply back later that night...  
  
Dear Allyson  
  
Well, I'm glad you are having a good time at your new school. The house is fine and there's isn't much to report on, in case you were wondering Buffy has recruited most of the new recruits. They seem to be settling in. Well I must be off, we shall talk later.  
  
Love Giles  
  
Willow folded the letter tears nearly in her eyes. She held them back and tossed the letter up into the air and opened her palm in the direction of the letter and it burst into flames, and the ashes floated to the floor.  
  
Weeks passed and Willow and Giles kept in constant contact updating each other on current events. Three weeks passed and Quidditch started up.  
  
"So Harry, you're going to be captain this year right?" Ron asked Harry. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Willow were studying in the library. Harry looked up at Ron.  
  
"Ron for the last time, I think so. It depends on if someone else wants the job, but I am happy with doing it." Harry replied annoyed. Ron had repeatedly asked him that same question.  
  
"Ally, are you going to try out?" Ron asked turning to Willow.  
  
"Ahh, well truth to be told, I haven't been on a broom, and I don't really know what Quidditch very well. My parents were all protective." She added that last part when she saw the look on all her friends. "What?" Willow said innocently. Ron took a deep breath and proceeded to tell in detail how to play Quidditch. Lucky it was the end of the day because they talk for hours about the wizard sport. The next day was Saturday and they decided to give Willow some flying lessons.  
  
"So, you grip the handle and just push off from the ground." Harry explained. Willow was very nervous and Harry told her she would be fine. Willow took a deep, deep breath and she kicked off. She rose to just above the three of her best friends. She then decided to have some fun. She felt comfortable on a broom, who knows why, but she did she knew she loved it the moment she touched the broom. She kept rising she went up and up and up and up. She was now a bit higher than the Quidditch stands. She decided this was high enough. She let go of the broom. And curled her legs around the broom and lay back. She then reached back and gripped the broom very tight. She knew they must wonder what she was doing but it seemed all to fun. She then spun around so she now was looking at the ground. She could see Harry reach for his broom and Ron too; Hermione just had her hand to her mouth in fear. Willow could feel the magic well up inside her and she knew the perfect way to make them squirm.  
  
"JUMAJI!!!" Willow yelled as loud as she could and let go of the broom. She could feel the air rush up around her. She also felt the two boys rushing to her aid. Just as they reached her the broom slid under her. The boys just stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"That was bloody amazing Ally." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What, Harry never seen someone do that before?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"I have never seen a girl do that on her first flying lesson!" Harry replied, they all descended back to Hermione. Hermione ran straight up to Willow an playfully hit her.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, I thought you said you have never flown." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I haven't but it was just like riding a bike and yeah, cool and easy." Willow said happily.  
  
"I cant believe that was your fist time. You really should try out for the Quidditch team." Ron said  
  
"No, way me and competitive sports really don't mix. Really don't mix, like oil and water." Willow said, "I just like flying no way I would do Quidditch..."  
  
"Well we may just have to force you to join the team." Harry replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
'I'd like you to try Mr." Willow was about to tell them about her resolve face, when she remembered she had already told Harry when she was her real Willowy self.  
  
Another week passed and then weeks turned to months. The potion worked perfectly, and she hoped no one had seen her slip it in her drink. Also reluctantly Trelawney had taken the class back after a long talk with Dumbledore; he had not revealed anything about the real Willow to her but convinced her all the same. She was having a blast, but still regularly kept in contact with Giles. She was surprised nothing evil had popped up.  
  
Two months had passed and they finally got a new DADA teacher. Willow and crew had the class first and they would be first to experience the new teacher. They took their seats at the front of the class, in front of the desk. The whole class was seated and still no teacher. Finally the door burst open from the top of the stairs in the room and there stood the new DADA teacher.....................  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N  
  
Aren't I just sooo evil? Well yeah so reviews please, and I wouldn't mind some guess of who the DADA teacher was. So plsssssssssssssssss review.... 


	7. 1st DADA class, and the word suspicion o...

A/N  
  
Well, thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming cause I like the feedback. I hope you like who the DADA teacher is cause yeah, hmm well I have finally decided so yeah. On this the story!!  
  
Chapter six  
  
Finally the door burst open from the top of the stairs in the room and there stood the new DADA teacher.....................or rather there stood two DADA teachers. Willows eyes widened, no it couldn't be, why would no, it's just wrong. There stood the new DADA teachers Angel and Cordelia.   
  
Just a few minuets ago....  
  
"So you want us to teach a bunch of little kids about demons and the like?" Cordy asked quizzically to Dumbledore. "Isn't that like just a little weird?" Cordy and Angel had been sent a letter for some jobs in England. They had left because Buffy had sent them some slayers and they thought it would be ok to leave Angel Investigations to them. They had come in their "regular" muggle clothing and just settled into a new room when they were told what they would teach and they would be teaching it very soon. Like in the next hour or so.  
  
"Well, Miss Chase I would think from your experiences with demons and the general forces of darkness, I thought both you and Angel would be very suited for this job." Dumbledore explained. "Regarding information issues you are free to tell them as much as you want but I would please ask you not to tell anyone that you're a vampire Angel."  
  
"Yes of course, but how do I get over my sunlight issues?" Angel asked. Dumbledore handed him an ancient looking pendant.  
  
"This should protect you from the light..." Dumbledore said. Angel slipped the pendant over his head and could feel the warmth flow around him. "I believe your first class is about to start in a few minuets here is a map to show you where to go." Dumbledore handed them the map. They turned to leave and Dumbledore spoke up again. "I would like to add that you should pay no heed to anyone that looks familiar." A glint in his eye told them he would say no more so they left no really knowing what to expect.  
  
Back to real time.  
  
The pair strode into the class and looked around. They both felt a little out of place in muggle clothing. They had been given some background into Harry on the way over and a bit on the back ground of the Wizarding World. Cordy noticed that one girl in particular look like someone she knew from a long time ago but she couldn't put the face to a name. She pointed at the girl and whispered something to Angel. They decided that she must be the girl Dumbledore was talking about. Willow was stunned to say the least. She had heard that Cordy had become part demon to keep the visions she was having under raps but this was the last place she expected to see her. After a few minuets of silence the new professors spoke up. Cordy was first...  
  
"Good morning I guess. I am," Cordy whispered to Angel and asked if they were professors, he nodded. "Well I am Professor Chase, and my brooding friend here is Professor O'Connell." Angel stepped forward. Willow was completely, well what's the word, she was confused and not so sure it was good they were here. Get a grip Dumbledore would have a good reason for them being here. Hey and Cordy's cut her hair...cool.  
  
"Do any of you have questions for either of us?" Angel asked. Scattered hands rose from around the room. Hermione was called on first.  
  
"Yes miss...?" Angel said  
  
"Granger, Hermione. Yes I was wondering what we would be studying this year, because we weren't required to buy any books for this class yet."  
  
"Yes, well, to be honest we don't really know. Probably some studies on vampires, slayers, and general demonology..." Wow thought Cordelia, did I just say that, how Willow of me. Wait Willow, that's who she looks like, except she is too young and she looks a bit different, and hello English and a witch, well I guess willow was a witch but that doesn't matter. She whispered what she thought to Angel and his eyes gave a click of something inside him. Cordelia decided to call on someone else.  
  
"Yes, mini-spike..." Cordy said. Wow he looks like sooo much like Spike she thought.  
  
"It's actually, Draco Malfoy thank you, and what would two muggles as yourselves know about our world and the world of demons." Draco asked with a smirk, the Slytherins snickered.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I have been fighting the forces of darkness, when I was in high school, totally Buffy's fault, but yeah. And Professor O'Connell here has been kicking evil ass for much longer." Cordy replied in Queen-C mode. "Also it's our duty to subtract points, 25 will be removed from your house. What house would that be you there what house is he in." She was asking Neville.  
  
"I'm Neville L-longb-bottom miss, and he is in S-slytherin." Neville stuttered out.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Longbottom, 25 points will be deducted from Slytherin for questioning a teachers qualifications. Angel hadn't said anything for a while. He had been too intrigued by this little girl who looks very much like a younger version of Willow. Though her eyes and hair were different she had a striking resemblance to Willow in her high school years. She also smelt slightly like Willow. His vampiric senses had been going crazy about her smell, but he still wasn't sure. Willow knew he was checking her for her Willowy-ness. She knew she must get out so she risked talking to them; and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Willow." Angel said, "I mean what is your name miss." Angel kicked himself for his lack of self-control. Willow was going to freak. He could tell it was her and plus now people were looking at her strangely.  
  
"I'm Alyson Hannigan, sir." Though she was scared about revealing her secret identity, she just giggled in her head about calling Angel sir. "Well sir I was wondering if I would be able to go and see Dumbledore, I just remembered I needed to go and talk to him..." She lied. Angel thought if it was Willow then she would go and talk to Dumbledore about them and everything.  
  
"Of course W-Miss Hannigan." Angel replied again kicking himself mentally.  
  
"Thank you sir..." Willow replied. She quickly gathered up her stuff and left the room with quizzical looks from the class. She hurried her way to Dumbledore's office. Luckily she bumped into Professor McGonagall, and she gave her the password to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She took a seat in front of Dumbledore and nibbled on her fingers nervously.  
  
"Allyson, you wanted a word..." Dumbledore said looking down from his private library.  
  
"Yes sir, you must know I know Angel and Cordy and I was wondering if I can tell them who I am and why I am here, I think they have their suspicions." Willow explained.  
  
"Yes, well I don't see a problem with telling them, but I think maybe Mr. Giles should be privy to this information as well."  
  
"Yes, but I would like to speak to them soon, Angel already used my real name in class, and I think people were suspicious when I left the room in such a hurry. So I think I would need to tell Giles soon. Now if possible."  
  
"Yes, I think you are trying to hint that you would like a portkey or something of the like?"  
  
"Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Dumbledore just nodded. He muttered some incantations over some object, two to be exact. One an old sock and the other a watch that was counting down.  
  
"The sock will take you to your house and the watch when kit reaches zero will transport you back to Hogwarts. You should come back right here. Hold the sock tight now..." he handed her the items... "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Dumbledore counted down. Willow felt a tugging at her and she fell over in her lounge room.  
  
"Willow!!" she heard Giles yell. Luckily he was alone.  
  
"Giles make the world stop spinning so fast and I will be fine...." Willow said disorientated. After she was steady she quickly got to the point. "I have 5 minuets so we have to talk fast. Angel and Cordelia are now instated teachers at Hogwarts." Giles's eyes widened. "I was wondering if I could tell them that I really am Willow and the reason for my being at Hogwarts."  
  
"What did Dumbledore say about this?" Giles asked while rubbing his glasses.  
  
"He said I should ask you, though he doesn't have a problem with it."  
  
"Well I guess it would be fine, just ask them to owl me ok."  
  
"Sure Giles, can you imagine Cordy a teacher and Angel too."  
  
"Yes it is quite an improvement."  
  
"Well I guess I'm off, good bye Giles." She hugged him and stepped back.  
  
"Goodbye Willow," Willow waved at Giles who just smiled back at her. With another tugging feeling she was back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Remind me never to portkey again." Willow said standing. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"What did Mr. Giles say?" Dumbledore asked once Willow had seated herself.  
  
"He's all on the OK, so I will talk to Angel and Cordy at lunch. Which is now so I better go, thank you Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Alyson, good luck." Willow picked her stuff up and left hurriedly. She ran full blast to the Great Hall but when she got close she slowed to catch her breath. She entered in complete control. She took a seat next to Ron which was as far from Hermione as she could get. She knew Hermione would ask all sorts of questions. She quickly got into eating before questions were asked.  
  
"What happed to you in DADA Ally?" Hermione asked after a while.  
  
"Ah, nothing just needed to talk to Dumbledore about something." Willow replied.  
  
"Oh, anything interesting?" This came from Harry.  
  
"No nothing....interesting..." Willow replied. "Do you know why the new DADA teacher called you Willow Ally?" Hermione again.  
  
"I have no clue Mione, but I have to go and......ill see you later." She quickly got up and went to see Angel and Cordy...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N  
  
Well, what do you think...ok so I am not going to stop it there but hey had to make you want it more...and I aint that evil.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Willow reached the DADA room and knocked on the door, she pushed it open. Angel sat by the window in the SUN!!! Sun?? How did he do that, Albus must of given him something for that. Cordy was going though papers on the large wooden desk, at the front of the room.  
  
"Hello Cordy, Angel..." Willow said happily. At their names they both looked up her. Cordy hadn't told her, her fist name in class.  
  
"How did you?" Cordy asked  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Willow asked pouting  
  
"I knew it was you!" Angel said getting up. "What are you doing here Willow?"  
  
"You should learn, I am not Willow, My name is Alyson Hannigan." Then Willow went all lay of the land.  
  
_Ok So I am __Willow__ but I am here under cover. If you want to say something just think it.  
_  
_Willow what are you doing here? And how the heck are you doing this?_ Cordy...thought  
  
_Yeah Wills, this is strange._ Angel added.  
  
_Duh, magic, and I am here to watch over a boy, called Harry Potter. You know the boy with the scar._ Willow explained  
  
_Yeah, ok Dumbledore gave us the 411 on that guy, some evil wizard._ Cordy said—thought  
  
_Yes, Voldermort, but he and I knew each other when I was really me. I live in __England__ by the way. But that's not the point I am here to protect Harry but he knows who __Willow__ is so I am Allyson now. So you can't say anything. Ohhh Hermione is so intuitive and kinda snoopy so watch yourself around her. I suggest that Angel you should eat when you're in the great hall we don't want any suspicion aroused ok. Also there is a prophesy about Harry and the big bad so i am here hopefully to prevent anything apocalyptic!!_ Willow explained, both teachers nodded, Willow broke the spell.  
  
"Well I must be getting back to class, Professor Chase and Professor O'Connell, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Allyson Hannigan."  
  
Zoom back to the Great Hall...  
  
Willow hasn't found the trio yet.  
  
"Something is up, Alyson has been acting soo strange ever since the new DADA teachers got here." Hermione said concerned.  
  
"This may have nothing to do with anything but, during the summer I met this female muggle."  
  
"Your right Harry it doesn't unless she was hot." Ron said with a mouth full of bread. Hermione hit him over the head. "Hey..." Ron said with protest.  
  
"Let me finish Ron. Well this, woman moved into our street, she was in her twenties, her and I got on really well, but the thing is her name was Willow." Harry explained. Hermione looked a little shocked.  
  
"That could be her, magic could hide her real appearance. But why would she come here" Hermione said  
  
"I know she would have had a ton of times where she could have killed me... why come to Hogwarts."  
  
Willow comes in and they have the convo etc. Willow leaves.  
  
"We should follow; I don't know if we can trust her if she really is Willow." Harry said The trio followed unbeknownst to her. They finally reached the DADA class room.  
  
"What are you doing here Willow?" They heard the professor ask their friend...  
  
"You should learn, I am not Willow, My name is Alyson Hannigan." Their friend said. They thought ok, normal but then they didn't talk. Though their facial expressions changed they didn't seem to be talking. Both the professors seemed just to look at their friend. Then suddenly Allyson or Willow or whoever talked.  
  
"Well I must be getting back to class, Professor Chase and Professor O'Connell , it was nice meeting you." Willow/Allyson said  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Allyson Hannigan." Angel said with a smile.  
  
Before Willow left the trio ran off to the common room.  
  
Ron was the first to talk.  
  
"That was very strange..."  
  
"Yes, it was, Harry be careful around Allyson or Willow, we saw what she could do." Hermione said.  
  
"We should stick to calling her Allyson though, and we should try and act the same as always." Harry said. They quickly made their way off to class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N  
  
this has been revised to give angel his last name! Anyway Reviews are always a good thing. So yeah I know it's not much of a place to end but I have been sick and school work is loaded up...ohh also If u want to know about future plans Halloween should be interesting...wink wink lol ok thanks for all the reviews just keep them coming!!!!


	8. Patrolling Around

A/N

Ok I know I say this every time but thank you fro your reviews, its good to get feed back so yeah pls plsss keep these reviews coming!! Someone who will remain unnamed, I guess you can check the review section but that's not the point, well this particular person thought people were getting on too well and trusting each other to well, but believe me it is about to get very, very interesting! One of the next few chapters will be very graphic and extremely depressing but you will hear about that later so on with the story! Oh also sorry for taking so long but I have been researching some more Angel stuff, and I have to read some HP books again. I know that my speech is a little off but I am not such an avid fan as a lot of people so yeah on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

Willow sat in the library alone finishing off a potions paper. It had been one month since Cordy and Angel had started at Hogwarts. She knew she acted a bit different now but she couldn't help it. They still hadn't told anyone about themselves yet, strangely enough they had got around those issues with no problem. Willow also knew that Hermione, Harry and Ron were suspicious of what she had been doing lately. She could tell they were keeping close tabs on her, she was getting quite annoyed. She had started to meet with Angel and Cordy regularly do research more in to the impending prophesy. They hadn't deciphered much only something was due to happen on Halloween. Nothing major but something important.

Later at the great hall during dinner.

Dinner had commenced and Willow after breaking her stage fright got up to address the school. Dumbledore tapped his glass, and the whole school fell quiet and looked up at him. In front of him Willow stood.

"If you could all turn your attention to Ms. Hannigan I think she has a few words for you all." Dumbledore said warmly.

"Thank you Professor. So like all of you know that Halloween is coming up right." She got a few nodding head and a few soft yeahs. "Well in light of his festive occasion we will be having a party." Some people hooted and glasses were banged against table with appreciation. Willow raised her hands to indicate she wanted to tell them more. "Yes, we are all very happy, the party will be held here in the great hall. On the day of Halloween no one will be able to enter the great hall, and I mean no-one, Professors will be admitted but only on dire emergencies." She got some strange looks but she just smiled deviously. "The party will start from 6:30. During the feast towards the end, we will be having an open mike night." more strange looks, "I guess it's a muggle term. We will be allowing any students to perform music, if you have a band and have been just hiding yourself away; well this is your chance to show yourself off. If you want to do this please tell me, and give me the full details of your song, lyrics and music etc. Umm oh after that we will be having the real party, dance and costume. For the feast we will be not having any costume wearing. After the feast everyone must go back to there dorms and change. It is required to wear a costume. You can make them or buy them. We will play music through out the party of course so if you have any requests we will have a magic duke box. I know Slytherins won't like this but our music will be muggle. Wizard music is just not right for dancing. I think that's it, if you have any Questions just ask." Willow hopped down and chatter broke out between the students. Dumbledore and her had decided that this would allow her to be a bit sneaky with arousing any suspicion, especially between her and some of her fellow Gryffindors.

People pummeled Willow with questions about the whole affair. She was up for suggestions for food etc. Their costumes had to be very original, and she stressed the thing about people buying costumes, that whole Ethan Rayne Halloween incident had just flooded back to her. It was getting late Willow decided to head back to the common room.

She had recently found the room of requirement and had been having regular training sessions there. She had always made sure not too be followed and occasionally cloaked herself with, magic. She found it easier to use magic here, she was in much more controlled of her magic here, she presumed because it was all around her and it wasn't so dark. But back to training she had decided tonight she would patrol. It had been nearly four months and she hadn't patrolled yet. She crept outside as silent as she could. She had strapped a dagger to her ankle and she had hidden two stakes in her cloths. She was wearing her patrolling cloths. A lose jacket, some pants, and an oldish top. She made her way though and out of the school and crept out into the forest.

She meandered through the forest trying to find any thing. Hopefully just some new vamps, any thing easy would do. Finally she got her wish. She came across two vamps. They looked to be newbies so she crept up slowly. She decided to take the male first. She was right behind him and she leapt out plunging the stake into his heart from behind. The startled female was quick to react, but Willow wanted to keep it alive, questioning. She shot magic at it and it fell to the ground held by an invisible force.

"What are you doing here?" Willow demanded

"None of your business! Foolish girl" The vamp spat back.

"Wrong answer." A plastic stake flew from Willows back pocket and pushed into the area of the vampire's heart. The girl flinched and started to moan in agony. "Let's try again. What are you doing here?" Willow pushed the fake stake a bit further to make sure the vamp new she meant business.

"We were sent by my master to watch over the castle." She got out between screams.

"Who is your master and why did he want you to watch the castle?" Willow questioned

"The dark lord wanted us to watch and record what the boy did!"

"Have you replied to your master? Don't toy with me now…" The stake moved a bit further in.

"No, no we haven't…" The vamp smirked. Willow didn't like that. Then she felt a blade swish behind her and she could feel blood trickle down her back. She groaned at the sudden pain and her stupidity for not realizing that there would be more than two of them. With a flick of her wrist the first vamp's head was ripped off. While doing so she swung around and swiped under her feet under her assailant's legs making the vamp collapse on his back. She quickly pulled out her other stake and plunged it into his heart. She reached out with her magic to see if there were any close by. She could feel none. She sat up exhausted; she sat down and concentrated on her back trying to stop the bleeding. After a while it ceased and the wound started to naturally heal. She slowly crept up to the castle or back hunched over to stop so much pain in her back. She slowly got back to her room; she slipped off her top with a low his coming from the pain her back.

"Where have you been?" Willow was startled by the voice, it was Hermione, _dam_ she thought she was so close to not being caught.

"I just went to the bathroom…" She lied

"Oh, ok" Hermione knew something was up but she didn't want to get in an argument yet.

The next morning Willow woke up early, the wound on her back had hampered her sleep and she was still very tired. She also thought the wound had opened again while she was asleep so parts of the bed had bits of blood on it. Hermione noticed this but didn't say anything about it, she would tell the boys later. Willow decided it to be best not to go patrolling for a long time; Willow could tell she was arousing to much suspicion when ever she winced when she sat. At lunch time she broke away from the group, she used the excuse of asking about a DADA essay she had to write. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Ah, Alyson, what can I do for you?" Cordy asked.

"I need to talk to both of you so, yeah, where's Professor O'Connell?" Willow asked.

"I'm right here…" Angel said from behind Willow she jumped at the sudden appearance at his voice.

"Ok, good, umm hold on." She muttered something and a quick amount of light shot and hit the door.

"What did you just do Allyson?" Cordy asked

"Just a silence charm, no one can hear us unless they opened the door and came in the room. But back to the reason why I came. Last night I went patrolling." The two professors looked quite shocked. "Yeah, well don't worry I wont be doing that for a while…" She proceeded to tell them about the vamps she had encountered and what they had said.

"Angel, do you think we should tell Albus about this?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah, I think he should know what's happening around his school, you're sure you're alright W-Alyson." Angel knew it was safe to call her that now but he still could never get used to calling her something other than Willow. Angel decided to inform Dumbledore and that was that. Willow left and removed the charm.

---

_Fly back to when __Willow__ left the trio at lunch_.

"Harry, Alyson has been acting really strange for a while, something is happening…last night she came in really late and this morning she had blood on her pillow and a bit on her night cloths. I don't know what to think." Hermione deduced to the others.

"Just keep an eye on her Mione, you know when we can't. Some how she seems different, almost distant, have you found a revealing spell yet that would pass though her wandless magic yet Mione?" Harry asked, Dumbledore had taken out nearly all important books about Willow's type of magic for just this reason.

"No, it's strange we have a huge extensive library and there isn't anything interesting on wandless. They have just some books that gloss over the topic but nothing like we are looking for." Hermione explained frustrated.

"Well, we could look in the restricted section, there might be something there." Ron suggested in between bites.

"No, I don't think they would have anything. Normally text on wandless magic would we every where because it is very rare for a wizard or witch like us to perform wandless magic. And even if we can it doesn't become very powerful, because we have to many other forms of magic in us." Hermione said.

"Strange…" said Harry "very strange."

"So on a lighter subject, who are you taking to the prom Harry?" Ron asked; Hermione sent him a withering look, "Wha? Just because we might have a psycho witch on the lose doesn't mean I can't know who Harry, here fancy's!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

It was to be Halloween in three days Willow had been taking down who wanted to perform at dinner and all of that. No band but she had had a lot of people wanting to sing songs. So far she had Ginny singing _Britney_ _Spears_, _Everytime_, such a slut thought Willow, Britney that is not Ginny. She had Cho Chang singing _Come_ _Clean _by _Hilary_ _Duff_. Who would have thought though that Neville of all people wanted to sing, and what's more he would be playing piano as well, he was going to _The_ _Scientist_ by _Coldplay_. Ron decided he would sing Iris by _Goo Goo Dolls_. Harry had decided to sing something, _Behind_ _Blue_ _Eyes_, _Limp_ _Bizkit_. Hermione hadn't signed up for anything but she had a whole lot more people sing. She too decided to sing _Hello_ by _Evanescence_. She had enchanted instruments play and she had set up melodically backups from another enchantment. Other songs she had were, _Don't_ _Tell_ _Me_ by _Avril_ _Lavigne_, _Fuck_ _It_(_I don't want you back_) by _Eamon_ she didn't think the professors would like this but she decided to place a charm over their seats so all the swear words would be blocked out. Lavender was going to sing Toxic by Britney Spears. She was skeptical about letting another Spears song but when she heard Lavender she thought other wise. She had _When Doves Cry_, by _Guy Sebastian_ and so many more. She hoped Halloween would be a big hit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N

Well yeah I'm sorry about not writing for a while I have been sick and had tons of HW so yeah, hope you like it and as always please review! Suggestions are always welcome. I know that it's strange that everyone can sing but yeah I just say they can so meh. Also I know the artist choice is strange they were just a interesting selection of mine. Halloween will be fun! Believe you me………Also i know it has been short but the next chapter has been in the making for a while so yeah i hope it works and fits, the next chapter should be longer i hope.


	9. Halloween

A/N

So thank you for being patient, I have been having the bad case of writers block. So yeah here is Halloween etc. I hope you like it. I am also aware that I don't know much about the dates etc. for the HP world but I don't think it could cause too much of a problem. So yeah as always please read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight

Willow was had a lot of pressure on her and the stress seemed to well up on her. She had no idea how much detailed work was entailed with Halloween. She had to organize menus, music, censor this and that, and not to mention the great hall design. She was all in a flutter and she was working so much that she barely got to see her fellow Gryffindors. But she could tell that there meetings were always filled with awkward silences.

_Just after Lunch time Halloween Day_

Willow had jus ushered the last few people happening to be her friends, out of the Great Hall. She would not let anyone see what she would do. The first thing she did was she made a warning charm. A hybrid of the one the Scooby gang used against Glory. Except this one would only tell her Dumbledore, Cordy, and Angel. This took an hour of her time. She then got on with the decorating. She had finished her decorations and set up the stage for dinner as dinner time approached. She covered her decorations with multiple charms, and glamour's so it just looked normal. But now the Great Hall seemed wider and had a stage in between the two middle tables. She had music set up and she was done. She got one of the house elves to bring her a drink as she didn't mind anyone seeing it at the moment. She sat down and waited for her performers to come. They were going to come early to look around and get warmed up. She had also specified to later on that to the dinner people were to wear muggle clothing and the performers could wear formal or whatever. They started to arrive. She had charmed the door to only allow people who were performing in so they started to filter in and sit down. The last two to enter were Harry and Ron who sat down not too far from Willow.

"Ok so Ginny," Ginny looked up at Willow, "you will be opening for us." Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't worry Ginny you will be great, if you want to warm up, you can go to whenever. Just be back in ten minuets ok." Ginny nodded and quickly left. She told the rest the order and they all hurried off to get ready. At six exactly she opened the doors and all the students filled in. She walked up onto the stage once the hall was filled and everyone was seated. She had a hand held cordless mike that had been enchanted to work with magic rather than electricity.

"Good evening to you all. The feast will start in a moment. I would just like to reminder everyone that first years through to 5th years are allowed to be here till one a.m. And 6th and 7th years will continue to party till whenever." She got much applause from the older students. "Ok so, first off we have Ginny Weasely performing _Everytime_. I hope you enjoy the music and the food." Food appeared and the lights dimmed. The music started up and a voice started up.

_Notice me   
Take my hand   
Why are we   
Strangers when   
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me?   
  
_

Ginny was strung up from the roof in a cradle shaped cloth. She descended onto the stage with awes and mumbles from the audience.

_  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby _

She was wearing tight full-length black dress with her hair pulled up. She held the cordless mike in her hand and sung her heart out._  
  
I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
Everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry   
  
At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby_

As the song ended she hung her head and a single tear fell from her eyes. The crowd was stunned, his was little Ginny Weasley. Not some glamorous singing woman. Her applauds started and just grew and grew, till near deafening sounds. She smiled the spotlight went out and she disappeared to her seat suddenly dressed in muggle cloths. Willow had told them this would happen so they could get to eating with out getting change or destroying their good cloths.

"Thank you Ginny, wow, ok so next we have Neville Longbottom singing and playing the piano, here's Neville with _The Scientist_.

_Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are._

The spot light lit up the stage and there was Neville sitting at a Piano his eyes closed. He was in a suite and tie. Both black and white shirt.

_  
I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.  
Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start.  
Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads are a science apart.  
  
Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh, take me back to the start.  
  
I was just guessing,  
At numbers and figures,  
Pulling your puzzles apart.  
Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.  
Tell me you love me,  
Come back and hold me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start.  
Runnin' in circles,  
Chasin' tails,  
Comin' back as we are.  
  
Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm goin' back to the start._

_owwwwwwww  
awwwwwww...  
owwwwww.....  
owwwwwwww..._

The applauds was like thunder. Everyone but the Slytherins were cheering for Neville. She disappeared like Ginny after a short bow.

"Ok, so to get it out of the way, I am going to sing now. I am singing _Hello_." She clapped her hands and the room went dark and she appeared on stage her hair in a shorter version and in pants (black) a medieval top and with an abundance of jewelry. The music started up.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Everyone applauded her. She was happy; she had found she quite liked singing. Dinner came and went with amazing performances by everyone. Everyone, including the professors, was dismissed by Willow as she removed the glamours and did some final touches to the room. Willow had decided to dress as Joan of Ark; she had a real metal sword with blunting charms on the blade so no one would be accidentally cut. She had this sword so incase of any attacks on the school. The first people to enter were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was dressed; much like Buffy had that one Halloween. Except her dress was more scarlet and a deeper black trimming was around the edged. She wore a silver necklace and her hair was tied up in an old fashioned way. Ron was dressed as monk. He wore a brown robe with a cord around his waist. His hood covered his now brown hair; he had also done a glamour to cover freckles and any pimples etc on his face. Harry was stunningly dressed as a Roman warrior. He had a white toga with red over shawl type cloth. He had loose armor and a helmet with the red bristles on top. He too carried a sword; Willow wasn't sure if his was real or not though.

The three Gryffindors walked through the entrance of the great hall and all were speechless. The tables had gone and around the edge were red velvet seats and round tables. In the center of the room a stage had been placed, it was round and stood a good meter or so off the ground, and had continual steps all around. The lighting was dim except for where the stage was where various light colors shone. There were tables all along the edge that had snack type food, and drinks. The three Gryffindors could see Willow sitting in a chair off to the side looking out the window sipping a drink.

"Alyson this is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, it's amazing, how did you think of this?" Hermione asked.

"Just came to me…" Willow explained.

"Well wherever it came from, everyone will have a wonderful time." Harry said. They were going to say more but more people came in and teachers as well; Snape and a few of the other teachers had decided not to dress up. Professor McGonagall, one of the teachers in a costume, was dressed as a doctor. More people came there were; Muggles, large Animals, skeletons, one boy in Slytherin dressed as Death (at first they thought he was a Dementor until he removed his hood and they all relaxed.), there were also Drug addicts, dead brides, men in suits (claiming to be spies like 007), and much, much more.

The party picked up and people were dancing and generally having fun, they all were laughing. Willow had been talking mainly to some other Gryffindors, she wasn't trying to avoid the trio but it had become sort of natural. Bad she thought as she was supposed to be watching Harry. She danced with a few guys but generally stuck to some bobbing up and down in the corner. It was nearing one o'clock and the departure of the younger students.

"Thank you for attending this festive occasion, but I am afraid it is time for first through to fifth years to go to bed." Willow announced. She got many groans and some of the older people started to usher the younger ones out. At one a.m. exactly thousands upon thousands of rose petals fell from the roof. Everyone stopped to see the sight. Amazingly none of the petals fell into the food or drinks. Just then the alarms Willow had placed went off. Angel clutched his ears and Willow jumped in alarm, Cordy also started to feel the ringing pain in her ears. Dumbledore, and most of the other teachers had already left, only Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Cordy, Angel and Professor Sprout remained. The others had left to get some rest but she hoped he would get here soon.

Willow pulled the doors shut with magic and ceased the ringing in her ears. Everything in the room vanished she was back into muggle clothing she could fight in, but still had here sword with all the charms removed.. All eyes were on her. Here eyes had gone black.

"Everyone to the middle of the room, first yeas in the center of all the students and form a circle now…" Willow ordered in a deepening voice, no one moved. "NOW!" she yelled no one but Angel, Cordy and Professor McGonagall moved. "How hard is it for you guys to do one thing?" She muttered something and suddenly the students found themselves in the position that Willow had told them to do. Willow could feel people looking at her, and she some of them had their wands out and pointed at her.

"I would point that some other place if I were you…" Willow said with out turning around.

"Not unless you tell us what is going on!" It was Hermione Willow winced at this. Confrontation was not something Willow enjoyed at time like these.

"Look Hermione, Harry and Ron," she said turning around. "I am not the one you should be pointing those at. Besides you couldn't hex me."

"You want to bet on it??" Ron said defiantly. Willow pushed for her power and teleported to very close to Ron's face.

"Do you?" She said. Ron gulped. And the student body gasped, no one could apperate in Hogwarts.

"_Expel-_" Harry started but was cut short when his wand was taken from him.

"Tut, tut, tut, Harry should try and hex people like me…" Willow said playfully.

"_Stupif-_" Hermione said but stopped when her voice was lost, she made choking sounds. Harry went to her aid.

By now Dumbledore and the other teachers were at the great hall door. Someone was pounding quite hard on it. Willow flung it open and pulled in the teachers with her magic; she then quickly shut it and made it seem like a wall rather than a door. The windows turned to expanded but seemed to be stone on the outside, and the roof closed up there was no way in or out. Now nearly everyone had their wand out and pointed at Willow.

"What have I just been saying? Hello good guy, there are about a hundred bad guys coming our way!" Willow said matter-a-factly.

"How do you know this Miss Hannigan?" Snape drawled out.

"I have complete faith in Ms. Hannigan's judgment Professor, so would everyone please get prepared for a fight, Ms. Hannigan would you be so kind as to tell us what's coming?"

"Yes, of course, we have 30 vampires coming, 20 Evil living men, One really powerful guy," She stared, she pushed harder with her magic and extended her "vision". "We also have about 20 Dementors, and the rest are demons about 15 should be easy to kill."

"What would you suggest we do Professor O'Connell and Chase, and Ms. Hannigan?"

"We mount up." Angel started. "Vampires should start to burn by a very strong light charm, it must be a sunlight charm though, also wood to the heart, or decapitation. Demons will most likely die from a decapitation. You know about the others."

"This is a crash course in demonology people so get ready!" Cordy added. Everyone shifted the stance and Angel and Cordy produced hidden weapons.

"Wait!" Willow said, there are innocents with the Evil dude, I think only three and their unconscious so be on the look out!" Willow said. The students could see vampires outside prowling around the stone wall. "I will make an opening right her ok," Willow indicated an area in the side of the wall. She waved her hands and a largish opening appeared. The stunned vamps turned and jumped through the opening. A few got through but most were hit by sunlight charms. The room filled with curses flying every where. Willow was holding her own too. The vamps were thinning out when hoards of demons came rushing through. Willow tried to rip there heads but got into a lot of physical combat trying to defend off the evil creatures. Eventually the daemons were dead, fortunately for them none of the students were dead yet, all of the younger ones had been protected by the older but they needed medical attentions really badly, Poppy was quickly patching up people here and there. Then the Dementors came. Harry was the first to ward them off with a beautiful majestic silver stag. Willow tried to knock them unconscious with her magic it worked ok. The teachers had formed a barrier with some of the students who new the spell, around those who didn't. They did well and the Dementors had cleared out now came the death eaters. They all flew in on brown sticks and landed in the gap in the wall. No one moved, though the death eaters had their wands out they had not yet said a charm, then he came. Voldermort swooped in and landed with three prisoners bound by charms.

"Well congratulations," Voldermort started clapping, "looks like you did some good work." He said with a smirk, he kicked one of the bodies of a Polgara demon. "Pathetic really, well, lets get down to business." He said looking up. His eyes met to Willows and she realized he could probably see through her fake appearance. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little filthy muggle girl, powerful maybe but not that powerful…" He said intuitively. Willow had learnt a spell or a kind of meditations skill to hide her power and keep it under raps. "Potter!" Voldermort yelled, "Get out here." Harry meekly stepped forward wand in hand. "Now Potter, you like to be the hero don't you. Well today you can save three lives and the lives of your whole school. All you have to do is kill one mudblood and then yourself!" Voldermort said with glee. He held up his prisoners.

"Gran? Mum? Dad?" Neville said stepping forward.

"Yes that's right Mr. Longbottom, look what I found." Voldermort said mischievously. Neville ran forward towards the bodies but willow pulled him back. "That's a good boy, I'd do what the muggle tells you, take one step and I will kill all three of them." four death eaters pointed their wands at the heads of Neville's parents. Two at each of his parents and Voldermort pressed his wand at Neville's Grandmother. Willow thought quickly, she knew she couldn't get all of the wands quick enough, she knew all the death eaters were looking forward, she quickly formulated a plan.

"Well Potter, you have 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Voldermort nodded and the death eaters started the killing curse.

"Wait!" Harry said. Voldermort's eyebrows rose.

"Harry you can't be serious!" Hermione said.

"I am dead serious, Hermione. I'm sorry." He raised his wand to her temple. Everyone in the room looked stunned. Voldermort was starting to get impatient.

"_Avanda Kedavara_!" Voldermort yelled. Willow was quick with a barrier but a lot of the curse had leaked through her shield and a few dozen students were hit with a mild blast. They turned to look back at Voldermort and his followers and saw that he had snapped Neville's grandmother's head. Willow pushed again with her magic sending all the death eaters out through the place where the wall was supposed to be. But she was too late for the other relatives of Neville; she could see there necks had been snapped.

"NO!!" Several people yelled. Willow quickly created the wall and shot out a protection barrier, like the one she used when the Scoobys had used when they had been trapped in the abandon petrol station. She then turned to help the wounded. Most she couldn't help, but she quickly attended to those with physical wounds. She could see Neville crying and could see his fellow pears as well as Cordy trying to console him. Willow looked up from her healing and turned her head apprehensively. She sent out her magic reaching for something but couldn't feel the Bug Bad. But she realized they had left the bodies. She cringed at that fact. She quickly found Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dumbledore, not to seem like I'm running but I think I should go. The Death eaters have gone, but they left their………killings." Willow said with much remorse.

"Ms. Hannigan, I think you should maybe go to my office, I think we might need you if another attack comes. But leave your things where they are, you don't have to go anywhere." Dumbledore said. Jus then Cordy and Angel came up.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" Cordy cried.

"Maybe the Powers couldn't reach you through the charms…" Angel said trying to console her, "I mean we can't save everyone, don't blame yourself Cordy." He hugged her. "So what is going to happen now Albus?" Angel asked, they had got on a first name basis.

"We were just talking about that. I think it would be best if Ms. Hannigan stayed here. I think we should also expect a visit from the Ministry soon enough." As if pulled in on by queue the great hall doors burst open and 10 aurora's and Fudge strode in.

"Speak of the devil…" Said Angel.

"Albus, what in gods name has happened here!?" Fudge said indignantly.

"Why nothing Fudge, we have just been under attack by Voldermort…" Dumbledore explained, Fudge and some other people flinched at his name. "He has come back stronger than ever. He has more power other wise he wouldn't have come out so freely."

"Were there any victims?" Fudge inquired.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Longbottom's parents and grandmother were killed." Albus said gravely. Cordy shrunk and clutched onto Angel tighter. The soft crying from Neville could be heard behind them.

"Well, that's good news. Well if that's all and the threat is gone I best be off." Fudge said flippantly. Willow couldn't hold it anymore.

"GOOD NEWS???" she yelled, heads turned to look at her. "How in goddess's name is that good news?" Fudge looked astonished this little girl was yelling at him, the minister of magic? "Neville's only relatives are dead, and I should have saved them, that is in no way good news!" Willow screamed, tears slowly fell from her face… "If I had just taken action a split second sooner, I could have saved the." More tears fell.

"You? What could you do?" Fudge said stupidly, he knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he met willows eyes. They were completely black and her hair was starting to go darker.

"You want to know what I can do?" she said rising from the floor. "I can do more than you!" suddenly the door became a stone wall again. The auroras had their wands pointed at her.

"Don't move an inch!" said a male aurora.

"Hand over your wand!" said another.

"Silly little men, I don't use a wand!" Willow said her voice getting darker. She outstretched her hands and all the wands around her from everyone except for Poppy's, and Albus, flew to her hand. She then through them up and they stuck to the roof.

"Ally, don't do this…" Angel said to her softly.

"Hush now Angel, me and the little men have some business to attend to…" Willow said looking gleefully at the men.

"Ally, think of Warren…" Angel hissed. He had been told by Buffy about Willow's episode. He really couldn't believe Willow had tried to destroy the world. Willow's eyes seem to shift as her whole persona.

"Fine, for Dawn…" She said. She the produced some gold dust throwing it over the men. She clapped her ands and said something no one understood and then men were gone. And the door was back. She then collapsed into Angels arms. And the wands seemed to find their owners.

No one knew how to react; a girl had just taken teleported 11 people out of Hogwarts. This was supposed to be impossible. Dumbledore had quickly hurried off to get a new room for Willow. Snape strode up o Angel, who had laid Willow on the ground. He clutched his wand and pointed it at Willow from behind Angel.

"_Pertrificus Tot-_" Snape started but was cut short by a kick to his wrist that sent his wand flying in the air. Cordy's hand swooped and caught it. She had never really liked the guy so she thought she would try her hand at magic.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She screamed. It seemed to work putting him in a full bind. He fell and hit the floor with a thud. She new it wasn't a good idea because now she had three other wands pointed at her by other Professors. Professor McGonagall with no word calmed the Professors. Cordy had no idea where to put the wand she quickly pulled her hair into a bud and held it with the wand. Many face showed an astonished look. She turned back to the awakening Willow.

"Hey," Angel said, "you did a god thing. Now can you stand or dose it hurt to much."

"Hurting is an understatement. Ever had a spike shoved through your head? Well maybe I have 15." She stood anyways and Angel picked her up and carried her out with Cordy following.

Harry was sitting in mild pain on the Great hall floor. He had Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. They didn't know what to think of past events.

"Hermione, you know I would never, hurt you…" Harry said softly.

"I know Harry, you just scared me. I knew you had a plan." She went to hug Harry.

"Ouch." He said.

"Sorry… are you OK Ron?" Hermione asked

"Oh just fine, you know escape near death, kill a few demons, I can honestly say I never want to do that, and I am no longer that frightened of spiders." Ron said staring at the floor. The others cracked a smile.

"Hermione, did you notice that Voldermort said that Allyson was powerful." Harry asked

"Yes, it was strange he seemed so intrigued by her. Like he knew something we didn't…And what was that about she could have saved them, I don't think she could have saved them even with quicker reflexes." Hermione said

"I guess, she must be very powerful though, she could take our wands and get rid of eleven people. I thought that no one could apperate or teleport in and out of Hogwarts? and also Voldermort said she was a muggel, how could muggels have magic?" Harry said quizzically. "But Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seem to trust he, so maybe we should just trust their judgment."

"I'm not sure Harry, and I guess we have to trus Dumbledore, but there is something about Allyson that Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Chase and O'Connell, aren't telling us." Hermione deduced.

"Let's sleep on it, I really need some sleep." Ron said breaking the silence. The trio headed up to the common room silently. They crept into their beds and slept. Hermione noticed Ally's stuff was gone. She wondered where Dumbledore had put her. But she slept soundly all the same.

Willow was placed in the room of Requirement. Dumbledore had placed a charm over it so no one could get in except for poppy, him and Angle and Cordelia. Willow, had nightmares that night of Warren and what she had done. She cried in her sleep but that hurt so she cried more…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N

So I hope you like that sorry it has taken so long but I have been doing school work and trying to watch more Buffy and Angel and read more HP…so anyways review please!! Thanks and till next time goodnight!


	10. The next morning

A/N

My apologies for being so late in updating, school is a drag. Also I'm upset over the fact as to NO I repeat NO reviews. And I WANT reviews please. I love the feedback… Oh and a warming this chapter is very graphic and depressing ok so yeah just a warning…Ok here on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Nine

Willow's dreams were filled with nightmares that night. She screamed in her sleep, yet she never woke. Poppy checked in on her constantly through the night. Willow seamed not to be wake able that night.

Neville was taken to his dorm room to get some sleep right after the incident. Though he didn't sleep, tears streamed from his eyes all night. He didn't sleep for one minuet that night. He cried all night, he stayed in the common room instead of his bed that night, the fire blazed in front of him. Towards midnight Harry came down to see if he could comfort Neville. He crept down the stairs to see Neville pulled into a ball on the couch.

"Neville…" Harry whispered.

"H-h-harry?" Neville chocked out between sobs. Harry went and sat by Neville.

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I had only acted sooner. I'm so sorry Neville..." Harry spewed. Neville seemed to rise and his tears ceased.

"Sorry? You came down here to make you feel better not me. Save it Harry," Neville pushed Harry off the couch in anger, "my only relatives are dead and you are trying to comfort yourself!" Harry didn't expect this sort of reaction he was completely stunned.

"No, Neville let me explain…" Harry pleaded.

"No Potter, I heard what you were saying about Alyson. She's a nice girl and she saved our lives today, and you were talking about her like she was some death eater. Harry, I don't care for your opinion any more." Neville stormed out of the common room into the halls. Harry got up and ran to the exit.

"Harry!" someone yelled from behind him, Harry spun around to see Hermione, "Let him go Harry, he needs time to think. He will be back later, just go to bed." She said softly.

"But I can't leave him out their." Harry argued.

"Harry, what are you going to say to him? You tried apologizing and that didn't work…"

"How did you..?"

"I came down to see if Neville wanted company but you beat me to it." She explained.

"Oh…"

"Yes, well Harry go to bed, don't worry about Neville." Hermione said soothingly. Harry gave in and went to bed.

Willow woke early in the morning finding herself alone in the room of requirement. She looked around and sat up in bed. Suddenly the door opened and Poppy entered silently closing the door softly behind her.

"Good morning, it is morning isn't it?" willow said making poppy jump.

"Yes it is morning Allyson, 6:00 am to be precise. How are you feeling?" Poppy asked sincerely. Willow thought for a second.

"Five by five," she said. Poppy seemed confused, but took it as an ok.

"That's good dear. Now I must inform the headmaster of your situation." Poppy said. Willow eyes seemed to click as to what had happened last night. "Don't worry dear; what you did for us was amazing. But I must go and inform Dumbledore of your waking."

"Oh, ok do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Willow asked.

"Ahh," poppy said reluctantly. "Well I guess you'll go even if I say you can't so I guess you may."

"That you." Poppy exited and Willow swung her legs over the bed, realizing she was in the cloths from last night, she paused but she didn't mind. She didn't have shoes on but again she didn't mind. She crept out and moved silently to the bathroom. She was about to go back to her room but as she passed the boys bathroom she felt something bad around. She knocked on the door but got no reply. She gingery opened the bathroom door. She stepped inside realizing it was a bit darker here, _strange_ she thought. She took a few steps and picked something off the floor. It was a box and it was for her. This was seriously giving her the wiggens. She didn't open the box but turned to the window that lets the light in to see what the problem was. What her eyes fell on was not what she had expected. She let out a scream, not a normal scream but one filled with magic. The glass in the doors, windows and mirrors, cracked and shattered. She screamed again. Neville was there, just hanging lifelessly in front of her, a cord around his neck. His lifeless eyes bored into hers. Tears streamed from her face as she wept. She screamed again, she knew it would wake the school but she didn't care. She clutched the box to her chest and cried even harder. She banged her fist against the floor and it sent a ripple of magic that shock the castle. A few seconds later Dumbledore, poppy, Snape, and various others came in. They were about to say something when obviously they saw Neville. Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione came in to see what the fuss was about. Immediately Hermione hid her face in the two boys. Harry felt a mix of anger and Sadness well over him. Willow calmed slightly and opened the box. Inside was Neville's wand, and parchment. That read

_I Neville Longbottom leave everything I own to Allyson Hannigan._

Willow stared at the wan and cried some more. Harry saw Willow and the wand.

"YOU..." Harry snarled. Everyone looked at him shocked. "What did you do to him!?" Harry said accusingly. Willow didn't move, but her tears stopped. "Well!" Harry drew his wand and hid it in his robes.

"You, you think I did this?" Willow said standing; she placed the wand in the box and snapped it shut. "Why in goddess's name would I do this!" she said, her voice rising.

"I donno, maybe it's because you were caught with his body and you aren't who you say you are and now you have Neville's wand!" Harry's face was filling with anger. Hermione put her had on his shoulder to try and calm him, but he just brushed her had away. Willow turned away and walked towards Neville. She floated up to him her face in line with his. She reached out with her hand and closed his eyes. She took out two coins from no where and placed them n his eyes. She said something no one could hear and descended to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled as her feet touched the floor. The spell seemed to dissolve on a force field. Willow seemed un fazed by this. She looked up.

"Halfrek!" Willow screamed. "Halfrek, get your ass down here NOW!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "HALFREK!!" Willow screamed. Willow tapped her foot, she hoped she was in the area, but she could feel her somewhere. She held her had up indicating a five with her fingers, then a four, a three, two and then a one. She clapped her hands once and suddenly a woman, in what seemed like a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, what is it?" Halfrek asked impatiently. "Oh, It's you dear…well what do you want… I guess I pushed through these barriers for a reason so out with it." Halfrek said impatiently.

"How did you get in here?" Harry screamed. Halfrek turned around to see the boy.

"Hmm, oh yes Harry Potter isn't it. Huh, thought you'd be taller. I'm a justice demon honey; I go where I'm called. And if you think Hogwart's charms can keep me out well, you don't know my kind. But dear, what was your wish?" Halfrek said turning back to Willow, "Whoa, you do know there is a dead child hanging behind you?"

"Yes," Willow said.

"Well good, what was your wish?"

"Oh yes, I wish that who ever pushed Neville over the edge would umm, have hot pink skin!" Willow said.

"Ok, Wish granted. If you need me just holler!" With that she was gone. Suddenly all eyes were on a very pink person, Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/ N

Sorry it's kinda short, but it must be dramatic. As always pls review. Pls pls pls pls pls review…Ok well I think that's it hope to hear from you all…


	11. Yelling some

A/N

Thanks to all who wrote in and reviewed, keep up the good work. The ideas that have come through reviews though I don't think I can use them, I might use them partially, but I am not sure yet. I know I have errors and stuff, but to be honest I don't have time for someone to check it over. And if anyone from my school except for a select few found out I was writing this I would be condemned to a solitary social life! Ok so on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Ten

Suddenly all eyes were on a very pink person, Harry. Harry was in shock he looked upon his hand as if he had never seen it before…

"But- how-how could I? I only talked to him once after…" Harry's eyes darkened and he turned his face down. Willow had thought it might go something like this, but no one knew what to say. As if on cue a thundering of students heading their way was heard. Dumbledore quickly asked most of the teachers to go and keep the students away from the bathroom. Now the only living people left were; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Willow, Dumbledore, Cordy, and Angel. A silence hung over them.

"I think we should move away from this place to talk in private." Dumbledore said breaking the silence. "I think my office would be best." People nodded to him. To spare questions Willow decided to teleport them there.

"This may feel weird," Willow said addressing the group, they turned and faced Willow, "Just grab onto something afterwards." With that her eyes and hair turned darker shades. All of them felt very dizzy and then their stomachs felt as though they had been kicked in. they all grabbed for something to hang onto. Willow just stood patiently, clutching the box from Neville. Dumbledore didn't seem to indicate any feeling of pain. Dumbledore sat at his desk and the room divided. On one side was the trio, then on the opposite side was Willow, in the middle was Angel and Cordy. Willow decided to go lay of the land for a sec.

_Albus, are we going to tell Harry the truth?_ Willow asked Dumbledore. He looked mildly shocked.

_I guess it is up to you __Willow__, but I must warn you that keeping Harry and his friends in the dark has been done before and with dire consequences I might add. I was reluctant to this undercover operation but I thought it would be all for the best. Revealing itself is up to you._ Dumbledore replied. Harry and Co. were wondering what was happening Dumbledore and Willow were looking at each other intently. Suddenly Willow looked at Angel and Cordy.

_Guys, should we tell the trio over there about me? And our whole undercover deal?_ Willow asked. The trio were getting impatient. Ron was the first to speak up.

"What the bleeding hell is going on!?" Ron yelled. Hermione didn't bother chastising him for swearing.

"Mr. Weasley there is no reason to yell…" Angel said trying to calm him.

"No reason to yell! Neville is dead! And Allyson, if that is her real name, can teleport us in the blink of an eye. And god knows what else she can do. And another thing who the blazes was Halfrek?!" Ron screamed his face becoming redder.

"Halfrek was an old friend of a friend." Said Willow looking up, "She is a justice demon, she grants wishes."

"How would you know some one like Halfrek?" Hermione said accusingly.

"That story is for another time…" Willow said her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Fine, but who are you? Is your real name Allyson Hannigan?" Ron said to Willow his eyes set on her face. Willow looked at Angel and Cordy for guidance.

_I should tell him shouldn't I? _Willow said telepathically to Angel and Cordy.

_Yeah you should… _said Angel.

_Get ready for a lot of yelling _Cordy said turning back to the trio.

"Well?" Hermione said apprehensively.

"I'm well, my name is Willow Rosenberg." She said. Harry immediately looked up his eyes a mix of emotion. "I came to England, for, for a change. I didn't know I would end up here. In this place. Yes Harry I am the woman who lives on your street. I didn't know anything about you till ages after I met you."

"You, you have lied to me, you deceived me." Harry said, his voice filled with contempt.

"I also played a part in this, we meant her to be for your protection…"Dumbledore tried to explain.

"Protection, what am I a baby? I don't need protection! And can you please get me back to normal!" Harry said his voice raising.

"Only Halfrek can get you back to normal. HALFREK!"

A whirl of smoke swirled in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What?" Halfrek said irritated.

"Can you break the spell?" Willow asked.

"Already?" Halfrek said surprised.

"Yes Halfrek, just break the spell…" Cordy said.

"Do I have to; I just want him to suffer for a bit more…" Halfrek whined.

"Halfrek…" Willow said her voice rising.

"Fine, fine let the spell be ended. Just once I would like one of my spells on you people to last a while…well ill be seeing you." In a whirl of smoke she was gone and Harry relaxed as he saw he had normal colored skin. Harry looked up filled with satisfaction and then anger and resentment. Willow looked into his eyes she saw the pain she had cause him. Tears fell from her face.

_I will be back in due time_ Willow said to the group. With that she was gone.

"Whoa… where did she go professor?" Hermione asked, to the three professors.

"And how in gods name did she say that in our heads?" Ron asked. Angel and Cordy were speechless as was Harry. Dumbledore spoke up.

"A simple spell allowed her to talk to us like that. But as for her whereabouts I can only wonder." He explained sadly. "She will come back when she can accept all that has happened. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter I think it would be best to go back to your rooms."

"Yes professor" said Hermione and Ron together. All three left without a word.

"I think in light of recent events, classes will be cancelled for today…" Dumbledore said solemnly. "I would appreciate it if you told the teachers this." Both professors nodded. "Also in ten minuets I will be making this formally known at breakfast. Make sure everyone is present." They nodded and exited in silence.

Cordy and Angel filled in the teachers about what was happening. Everyone was filling into the great hall and Dumbledore was sitting in his usual seat contemplating the best way to put this. Harry, Hermione and Ron were present but looking more down than ever. Murmurs filled the hall. Dumbledore stood.

"I am sure you are all wondering what all the commotion was this morning. I am sad to say that Neville Longbottom is no longer with us. I am sorry to say that he passed away sometime last night." Dumbledore said gravely. The room was filled with gasps and Hermione started to cry. This set off a lot of people, soon sobbing could be heard all around the hall, with the exception of the Slytherins who were just silent.

"Also," said Dumbledore standing again, "or today classes are cancelled, you may eat or return to your rooms, thank you, please remember Neville."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

A/N

Ok sorry it's so short. I have been having serious writers block and I have re-written from scratch this about five times. I hope it was good. And as always please send in your reviews. Until next time thank you and happy reading!


	12. Where have you been? who's max?

A/N

Sorry about the confusion about the chapters, I just deleted a chapter, that wasn't technically a chapter, so if you haven't read the chapter before this you should! That sounds better in my head, but please just double check you have read the previous chapter. To the thing about Halfrek and being a Vengeance demon or a Justice Demon, When Dawn wishes that no one will leave, and they finally get Halfrek to come to the house, she says that Vengeance Demons prefer to be called Justice Demons. Umm thanks for those of you who did review and on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eleven 

_Buffy's POV_

Dawn, Xander and I were coming home from our regular patrol, when we saw the lights on in our house. We're the only ones living there at the moment and we didn't know of any visitors. We drew our weapons and slowly made our way up to the door. It was unlocked so we crept inside. Then we saw something none of us expected. In the living room was a girl who from behind looked to be about Dawn's age. She spun around, and held a strange resemblance to Willow. The girl had tears in her eyes and she threw herself on me, Dawn and Xander.

"Oh Buffy I missed you so much." The girl said to me and she had a distinctly English accent.

"Do I know you?" I asked the girl.

"Oh Buffy, I know I don't sound or look like me, but I am Willow. I am telling you the truth." She said.

"Willow? How…what happened to you?" Dawn said exasperated. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Can we talk more in the morning?" Willow asked us. We all nodded, "I'll just sleep on the couch." She lay down and was instantly asleep.

_Third Person (The next morning)_

Willow woke early, she had been crying in her sleep. She couldn't shake the image of Neville just hanging there, his dead eyes looking at her. All night she had clutched his wand. She composed herself and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. As she entered she found Dawn drinking some coffee, alone and looking very pensive.

"Hey, Dawn…" Willow said cautiously. Just then Buffy and Xander cam in.

"Ohhh, coffee, caffeine goodness" Buffy said. Dawn handed out cups of coffee to everyone.

"So I guess you want to know where I have been all this time, and why I'm so…young."

Willow said with a sigh.

"Yeah that would be nice…" Dawn said a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Dawn…" Buffy warned. She looked at Willow.

"Well, after I left," willow said her face looking down. "I went to England. I found a place to stay and I met a boy…" Willow proceeded to tell them about everything, about the wizarding world and then finally about Neville. By the end she was in tears. The box with Neville's stuff sat on the table. Xander hadn't moved once through the whole story, but now he went to comfort his oldest friend. By now it was getting towards dinner time.

"Buffy I know I have only been back for a while but I have to go back…Angel, Cordy, they need to know I'm alright…" Willow pleaded. The two sat on the couch.

"I know you need to go back, that's why I'm going with you…" Buffy said with a firm tone.

"Oh, you are so not going to ditch me, I'm coming too…" They looked up to See Dawn standing at the door, with Xander behind her.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting my best friend leave alone again." Xander said.

"Well, we can leave tomorrow at about 11 o'clock and then we will arrive at about 7 o'clock around dinner." Willow explained.

"How exactly will we be traveling?" Xander asked.

"Magic." Willow said.

"Will, are you sure that's a good idea?" Buffy said hesitantly.

"Buffy, I got here with it and I was using it daily for months before hand. I can handle it." Willow said a-mater-factly. She also gave her resolve face for good measure. They all saw it and decided to get packing. Xander stayed behind for a while to talk to Willow.

"Xander, you know I didn't want to hurt you, after Kennedy died I had felt different. I just needed to get out…" She told him.

"I know and I still love you Willow. And I will always love you, but I have to get packing…" He said as he got up. Willow nodded and lay back on the sofa and fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke to the smell of Willow pancakes. She cooked them up breakfast and they told her what had been happening since she had gone. It approached 11 o'clock and they all assembled in the living room. They stood in a circle with the luggage in the middle. They linked hands and Willow teleported them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Our World…_

Max lay alone in his room, music played in his ears. He stared at the roof. He didn't like his life; he didn't like how he looked. He didn't want to live but he didn't want to die. He yearned for something different. He had secretly fallen in love with magic. He watched Buffy the vampire Slayer and he loved the Harry Potter series. But he knew nothing like that actually existed. He played in his mind the life he could live in different realities. It made him even sadder. When ever he saw something that moved him his skin tingled and it felt like someone and washed something warm and pleasant. It gave him the idea of being different and in his imagination the idea of magic.

He finally drifted into sleep.

_He stood in a room of mist, his hands moved in front of him. He peered into the mist where a boy came forward or rather the shape of a boy._

_"I need your help, your power…" the voice said._

_"Why me?" Max said. Whoa he thought he had never been able to control speech in his dreams._

_"Help me…" The voice said. He suddenly realized he was holding something, a piece of rolled up paper. He looked at it and then a sudden light flashed and h e woke up. _

His body seemed moist like he had been in mist and he realized he was holding the same parchment. His eyes widened, he fainted from the shock, into a dreamless sleep.

The next day was Saturday, he awoke at 11'o'clock. The parchment had fallen to the floor. He grabbed it and set it on his desk. He showered and dressed, and sat down at his desk. He opened the scroll and saw words written.

_Trasportilo ad un altro posto _

_Dove posso vivere nella pace_

_Dialo che l'alimentazione mi dà la resistenza_

_Per combattere con coloro che ha bisogno __del__ mio aiuto_

_ora prend me via un migliore posto_

_E diami il controllo sulle mie alimentazioni_

_Ora trasmettami con tutte le cose I per possedere_

_A questo nuovo posto trasmettalo ora_

_Imploro i dii thy per aiutarlo a aiutare altri_

_Così trasmettalo via come guerriero_

After the incantation was finished a wind picked up and lights flashed. The walls shook and seemed to crumble. Then in a flash of light he was gone…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry through himself on his beds, and drew the curtains around his bed. Ron and Hermione came in after him. They pulled the curtains open.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly

"Go away, and close the curtains!" Harry yelled.

"Hey don't lash out at her just because of some other tart." Ron yelled.

"Get out the both of you!!" Harry screamed. both huffed and left in silence. He swung the curtains shut violently, and buried his head in his pillow. He cried so softly and fell into a deep sleep.

_Suddenly he was in a room of mist; he moved forward looking into the mist. Then he saw a figure, maybe a boy he thought. _

_"I'm coming…" said the voice_

_"Coming for what?" Harry asked_

_"I am coming to help you…soon" The voice said_

_Suddenly a flash of light and the boy was gone suddenly Harry was falling into and her jerk out of his dream and felt cold perspiration on his body. He calmed down and fell asleep again._

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

A/N

OK so I know this was different and kinda short. But the next one should be interesting…well always please read and review…the thing below is a translation of the incantation, which was in Latin.

Transport me to another place

Where I can live in peace

Give me power give me strength

To fight with those who need my help

Now take me away to a better place

And give me control on my powers

Now send me with all things I own

To this new place send me right now

I implore thy gods to help me help others

So send me away as a warrior


	13. I'm such a huge fan!

A/N

So there's a lot of interest about Max. To tell the truth he is just a guy from our "reality". Well thanks for the reviews, and on with the story. Max has also seen the Harry Potter Movies up to the new one. Sorry about the lateness for all of these. I am on holidays and I only have access to the net every so often.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Chapter 12

Harry was having a bad day, their classes had resumed and he couldn't concentrate. But then again no one could concentrate; Harry just didn't notice anyone else. Also there was that weird dream from last night. He didn't know what to think, who was coming and who that guy was…his mind swarmed with thoughts. He couldn't get the voice out of his head it just kept playing over and over again. It was driving him mad. He wasn't talking much, people tried to comfort him but he was sick of them all. Finally dinner came around; the Trio sat in silence as they ate. Suddenly a swirl of wind picked up and there stood four people; Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn; their luggage in the middle of them.

"What a rush…" Buffy said.

"Much nicer than the last time." Dawn said

"Oh, the pain the pain of it all!" Xander joked.

"Ms. Hannigan?" Dumbledore said to Willow. "Do you mind introducing us?"

"Buffy?" Angel said softly.

"Angel…" Buffy said. Suddenly there was a loud bang and then the candles flickered and the walls shook violently, and cutlery seemed to vibrate. There was another loud bang and their stood a boy, with a bunch of stuff piled at his feet.

"Holly fucking hell!" The boy yelled. As he yelled the walls shook.

"Whoa, that guy's got power…" Willow whispered to the Scoobys.

"This is seriously strange, something straight out of Harry Potter…" He said to himself. Willow made her way to they guy. Everyone else was silent. Willow decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm,"

"Allyson Hannigan?" The boy said, "This place gets stranger by the minuet? Hey I watch the show till it went off the air! Such a huge fan…oh I'm Max by the way, Max White."

"Hi, what show do you watch?" Willow asked strangely.

"Oh My God! It's Sarah Michelle Gellar, and Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, David Boreanaz, and Michelle Trachtenberg! Is this like a reunion? And I sound so much like an over excited girl." Max asked amazed.

"I really don't know who you're talking about…" Willow thought this was strange a boy from know where seems to recognizes her friends, but knows them to different names. His eyes scanned the sea of students.

"Hey, isn't that Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Oh and look it's umm, Tom Felton!" Max said.

"Who?" Willow asked.

"You know the people in the Harry Potter movie! Oh the first two were good but the third one lacked a certain something…but the books, oh I'm a 15 year old boy who loves the Harry Potter series, weird right?"

"Movies, books?" Willow said puzzled, then it struck her, and her eyes widened.

"But seriously I would seriously love your autograph! Oh and Sarah's and well everyone's! Hey where are the cameras and like do you know how I got here?" Max asked in a rush.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore, I'll be back in a sec don't move." Willow said.

"Yeah I'm just going to runaway with all these people around me." Max said sarcastically. "Wait, Dumbledore, isn't his name Michael Gambon…" he stopped when Willow ran to see the head master.

"Will's what's with the guy?" Dawn asked eyeing him.

"Dumbledore, I think this boy is from another reality. He talks of Harry Potter movies, and books, and refers to all of us with different names. And he knew my name before I'd told it to him."

"Well, this is indeed a strange occurrence. I think if we to relocate to another room it would be better." Dumbledore said. He stood up to address the school. "All students are to return to their common rooms immediately." Students started to file out, with quizzical looks.

"Willow I think it would be best if you went and got that boy, and brought him up to my office." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes of course." Willow replied.

"Your friends, if they will follow me, then we can make our way to my office." Dumbledore said. "Teachers if you would proceed to my office." Everyone stood up and started to make their way to the headmaster's office. Buffy and Co. followed Dumbledore.

"Umm, Max can you come with me. You can just leave your stuff here." Willow said, to a bewildered Max.

"Oh sure." Max said. He followed her out and to Dumbledore's office. She tried to avoid any questions about the magic portraits, stairs etc. Finally she arrived at Dumbledore's Office; she led Max into the room and was greeted with many looks from teachers. Her friends stood to one side and the teachers all around them.

"Dumbledore what is _she_ doing back here? And who is this boy?" Snape said accusingly.

"I am Willow Rosenberg, and I'm a lot older than any of your students. You might not want to piss me of Snape." Willow said.

"Ok, someone needs to throw me a bone, Isn't your name Allyson, and like your in a TV show with the Scoobys." Max said

"Ok Max, can you tell me what happened before you came here?" Willow asked politely.

"Ok so I had this really weird vivid dream, where this boy asked for my help, then I wake up and I'm holding this parchment thing. I decided to read it because I mean what's the worst that could happen; yeah jinxed that good and well. I read the Parchment thing and then I'm standing in that hall." Max said.

"Ok," Willow said turning to the others, "I think were dealing with the PBT, I don't think I've met the boy Max was talking about but they could have got a new messenger."

"PBT?" Hagrid asked.

"Powers That be." Willow supplied.

"Ok so let's say that the PTB sent him, why would he come here…also didn't you say he was like really powerful?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I can feel so much power in him but it's untapped." Willow replied.

"Untapped?"

"Hello, no offence but can we talk about me later and say what the hell is going on here?!" Max said raising his voice.

"Ok," said Willow said, "Well we think that you came here to help us fight Voldermort or something, we have no idea where you're from but I think that you're from an alternate reality where we are all in TV shows. Also you contain a lot of power, but like I said it's untapped, which means that you need to learn to use it or it will be released in short bursts."

"So our not Allyson but," Max was cut off by Willow's voice in his head.

_Yeah I'm __Willow__ but you can't really say anything and also about Buffy and everyone ok. Because we are here at Hogwarts as protectors._ Willow had no idea why she talked so freely about this.

"Wait, Harry Potter….Daniel Radcliffe!" Max said out loud.

"Would you care to enlighten us with your sudden outburst?" Snape sneered.

"I knew I knew that voice! The boy from my dream it was Daniel…but if what you guys are telling me is true then it was Harry Potter who talked to me!" Max deduced.

"This is very interesting, very interesting indeed." Dumbledore mussed.

"That would be so cool if he were like in this very room," no sooner then Max had said it then was there a boy falling with a thud in his Pajama's. Max recoiled by jumping back and so did every one else.

"Can someone please tell me what the bleeding hell I'm doing here?" Yelled a very pissed of Harry.

- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - -

A/N

Well here end's another chapter. As always please review. I'm sorry about the lateness. I'm on holidays; visiting relatives and I don't have internet access a lot of the time. And please note that I may never post two chapters at one time. I may only do that is I deem it absolutely necessary. Well happy reading everyone!


	14. Can this chapter make me seem not gay?

A/N

So time for another installment in this Fanfic, thanks to all of you who reviewed.

--- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

"Can someone please tell me what the bleeding hell I'm doing here?" Yelled a very pissed of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, there is need for expletives." Snape said. Harry stood up holding his bedding in front of him.

"Sorry Sir." Harry replied sullenly, "but I would like to know how I got here."

"I think that would be my bad." Max said coming forward. "I wanted to see you and I think that, well if what Allyson said is true then I have like a lot of power. I donno maybe I liked teleported you here." Max tried to explain. Then he turned t the teachers. "Wait, you can teleport into Hogwarts but you can apperate?"

"Apparently so," Dumbledore started. "Ms. Hannigan and you seem to be the only ones that can teleport to Hogwarts, I presume only people with immense power can do it. Also I would think that it required Willow's, and obviously our type of magic. Our magic doesn't have spells for teleportation." Dumbledore supplied.

"Wait, I know that voice…" Harry just stared a Max.

"Would you care to explain to the rest of us Mr. Potter?" Asked professor McGonagall.

"Well, I had a dream. And this boy, or well him." He indicated to Max, "he told me he was coming, coming to help…" Harry said quietly.

"Was their mist and like you couldn't see anything?" Max asked

"Yeah, you had a dream like that too?"

"Complete affirmative on that one, full of misty goodness."

"What happened in yours?"

"Like yours mist every where, then I think you came and told me you needed my help…my power. I only remembered the power thing now, but yeah."

"Well as nice as this is, I think it would be good if you all went and got some sleep." Dumbledore said, breaking the tension. "Rooms have been set up for all of you, Willow if you and your friends would follow Professor McGonagall, I would presume you would like to stay with them tonight. Max if you would follow Professor Chase and, Professor O'Connell. We will reconvene in the morning at 10 o'clock. Mr. Potter you may discuss this with your friends but I would like if you kept it between them. Also it is not necessary for you to be here tomorrow, you will attend classes as usual." As if on some sort of cue Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running in.

"Professor…" A puffed out Hermione started, "Harry is,"

"Right here." Harry said.

"Oh, we thought someone had kidnapped you." Ginny said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but just got teleported here." Harry said. Appropriate

"Teleported? I didn't think people could do that in Hogwarts…" Ron said.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow morning, right now I need sleep." Harry said

"A wise choice Mr. Potter, I will expect to see you in my potions class tomorrow morning. Good night Headmaster." Snape drawled. Everyone filed out and went to their rooms. The Scoobys got to their room. They were all in one room, similar to those of the student's rooms. The painting outside their room was of a little girl. They talked for a while about the Wizarding world. They eventually went to bed, not that they could sleep, on account of the jet lag.

Max was in a private room, he found his things, he looked at the possessions that he still had with him. Among them were; the Harry Potter books, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel DVDs. He hid these items in a draw and locked it. He didn't want to case something cataclysmic. He also had his desk, laptop, and stereo. Strange as these things weren't supposed to work in Hogwarts. He decided to read the latest Harry potter before bed, to refresh his memory about the place he was staying in indefinitely. He read late into the night and eventually put the book away and fell into…sleep, if you could call it that.

_Max stood on the plains of some land, __Africa__ maybe. There stood a man in font of him. Whistler was his name. _

_"Hey kid…" He said to Max, "Well wasn't that a fun day?"_

_"Sure…" Max replied there was a pause "What do you want?"_

_"Well you need to control your power, believe me after this dream you'll have complete control."_

_"What is this like the matrix, you run a simulation and BANG I'm a super dude?" _

_"You could say that."_

_"Aren't you supposed to be all vague and annoying, well you're annoying but why so Frank?"_

_"Well, we don't have much time. The Powers feel you need too get under control by the time you wake up."_

_"Figures."_

_"Well, if you could just step towards me then we can get this over and done with."_

_"You got something better to do?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Well fine lets get this over and done." Max stepped forward and Whistler raised his palm till it was in front of Max's head. A jolt of energy passed through the hand to Max's forehead, light played in the gap between those two things. Whisterler's and Max's eyes both shut violently. Whisterler's fingers stretched apart, to their limit. Both cried out as another jolt of energy shot though them both. Max's arms rose from their sides till they were horizontal. He then started to lift off the ground his head writhing. Lightening struck them from the darkening sky. Max gasped and his eyes opened, as his mind filled with information. The feeling was indescribable. He could feel every fiber in his body, everything around him, the alive the dead… the magic. Suddenly the lights went out and Whistler was left standing alone._

_"Go get 'em kid." He said,_

Max awoke to a small hand shaking him. He opened his eyes to see a house elf. He recoiled and the house elf shrank back.

"Begging your pardon sir, Dobby didn't mean to startle Mr. White." Dobby said sadly.

"Don't worry about it… call me Max."

"Yes Max, Dobby was sent to wake Max up sir, it is breakfast time. What would Max like sir, Dobby can get anything."

"Well, if you could bring up…ummm Mango Juice?" Dobby nodded, "Coco Pops?" Dobby looked confused, "No, well how about Mango juice, toast, bacon and some scrabbled eggs… oh and some tomato. Is that ok?"

"That is fine Sir. Dobby will be back in a few minutes."

"Ahh, Dobby, where's the bathroom?"

"Through that door sir, the exit is through that one, those are closets, and the other one is to a balcony, Dobby thinks it be the only one in the school." Max was surprised at that, he had never heard of a balcony at Hogwarts.

"Dobby if you could bring it up in about twenty minutes, I would greatly appreciate it." Max said nicely.

"Yes sir. Dobby will be back in twenty minuets," Dobby disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Max got out of bed, he was only wearing a pair of satin boxers and the waist band seemed tighter than usual. He went into the bathroom, the tile were cold on his feet. There was a shower, a bath, and a vanity and sink. It had a wooden theme to it, much like a cottage bathroom would be like. Max opened the vanity draws to reveal his toiletries.

"Cool…" He said.

He opened the large shower to find his usual shampoo and conditioner fully stocked. He stripped down and jumped into the shower. Standing in the shower he decided to play with some magic. Slowly pushing with his mind he turned the shower on, and adjusted it to the perfect temperature. The Shampoo and conditioner floated to his hands and he washed, lathered, and repeated. Finally he stepped out and a towel immediately went to his hand. He dried off and stood in front of the fogged up mirror. He waved his hand in font of the mirror and it de-fogged, and he gasped at the site. His body had filled up with muscle, _strange_ he thought, he flexed laughing at himself. _How Vain_ he thought, he laughed and dismissed it as a PTB gift. He did his hair and went back into the main room. He decided to open the door to the balcony, the wind blew in and he stepped outside. Out side was a courtyard, unaware of the stares of his half-naked self he looked out on to the fountain. Someone sent a curse flying at him, he presumed it was to de-robe him, be fore he knew what he had done, he had reflected the spell, he smiled and went back inside, making sure to close the door.

He realized he only had two minuets, till Dobby would be back. He quickly pulled on some boxers, baggy jeans, a long sleeve black T-shirt, and a grey hooded jumper with zip, over the top. Just then a soft crack indicated the arrival of Dobby and the food. Dobby had the food appear on a table that was in the corner of the room. There was a large plate with Bacon, eggs, toast, some tomatoes, and a pitcher; he presumed it contained the juice.

"Thank you Dobby…" Max said politely.

"Dobby is just doing his job Sir. Dobby must be getting back to the kitchens Sir, is there is anything else Sir would like to know please ask Dobby Sir."

"No Dobby, and remember you may call me Max."

"Dobby will try Sir--Max. Have a nice breakfast S-Max. When Max is finished Max can just leave everything. Dobby will clean it for Max."

"Thank you Dobby…" ax said. Then a crack and Dobby was gone. Max sat down and ate in silence.

- - - - - - - - - -_Zoom to the Great Hall_

Harry had filed his friends about what had happened. They were shocked to say the least. Willow and Co. weren't at breakfast and neither were Angel and Cordy.

"So Dumbledore said that this max fellow, and Allyson, or Willow, are really powerful?" Ron said eventually.

"Yeah, it's weird. Also they are the only people who can teleport in and out of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Do you think we can trust them Harry?" Ginny asked

"I think if Dumbledore doses, then we have to." Harry said.

"Well as much as we all love gossiping about these new people, we have to get to potions." Hermione said. Strangely she had been quiet the whole time.

- - - - - - - - - - _Zoom to the Scoobys_

Dawn and Xander woke to the smell of food. Willow and Buffy sat in the middle of the room eating quietly.

"You could have woken us." Dawn said with a yawn.

"Yeah food would be nice now, what time is it?" Xander asked half asleep.

"9 O'clock. So you guys only have an hour to eat and get ready." Willow said.

They all sat down and talked of times apart, Buffy filled Willow in on what she could while the others stuffed themselves and the fought over the shower. Finally at 9:55 they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They arrived on the dot.

- - - - - - - - - - - _Zoom to Max_

Max had finished, had cleaned his teeth and realized it was 10 O'clock. Stupidly he had told McGonagall that he could find his way back to Dumbledore's office. He quickly opened his door, searching in his mind where he had to go, and jumped out and suddenly found himself in Dumbledore's office.

Willow and crew had finally got passed the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office when they saw a figure materialize out of nothing in Dumbledore's office. They ran in to find it was Max.

"Gotta remember how to that." Max said to himself. He noticed people behind him and a huge uncontrollable gin came upon his face. The Sunnydale crew just gave him a strange look; they all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Ahh, I'm glad you're all here." Dumbledore said. Everybody moved forward. "I trust you all slept well, they all said yes. "Well now I was thinking about how we could get you to control your powers Max, and I thought the best way to do this would be to get Willow to train you, as your magic and hers are alike." Dumbledore suggested.

"Dumbledore, can I call you that?" He nodded. "Well last night a man came to me in my dream and now I have full control on my powers, I don't wanna sound cocky but. Anyway I think I still need some experience so maybe some duels or something between me and Willow would be good if she doesn't mind."

"That's cool." Willow said

"Well it's settled. But I must ask who this man was?"

"The infamous Whistler, I'm sure Buffy has been…acquainted with him, Angel too. But like he wasn't as bad as he was with them."

"Well, that is good. But I must ask to Buffy, Dawn and Xander, I know that you don't want to lose Willow again, but I don't know what you would want to do here? I also sent an Owl to Rupert about your arrival. He will be here later on today."

"Giles is coming?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yes, around lunchtime." Dumbledore said smiling.

"For the mean time, I was wondering if Willow could give us the grand tour." Buffy asked.

"Can I come?" Max asked.

"Yeah, if it's fine with you Headmaster." Willow said.

"I'm sure that would be appropriate; you may if you please drop into any classes." Dumbledore said.

They all left following Willow. She started the tour at the Library, with strange looks from the people in there. Max was interested but started to hum absent mindedly, but he had started to hum "_Something to Sing about_." The song Buffy had sung when under the influence of the musical demon.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Oh," Max was embarrassed he didn't want to upset anyone. "Sorry, remember I said that your all in a TV show called Buffy the you know what. Well yeah I've seen practically every episode, and I also have the CD of that episode."

"Oh, from when do you know from?" Dawn asked.

"Umm, from the Harvest, but I don't remember the first season much. Sorry if I upset you, I know all the songs people sang, and well I can sing practically all of them, by heart." Max said shyly.

"Even what Anya and I sang." Xander said with a pang of sadness.

Yeah," max said slyly, "He snores, She wheezes, say house wok and he freezes, she eats these cheesy cheese's that I cant describe, I talk he breathes, she doesn't know what please is, his p-"

"WE don't need to hear the rest of that song." Xander said loudly. "What's behind this door Wills?" Xander said changing the subject. Everyone smiled.

"Xander don't open that," it was too late the door to Snape's lesson had been opened. "door." She finished.

"What's with the lack of light?" Xander asked. "If I weren't in England I would think the guy was a vamp."

"Sorry for interrupting your class, Professor Snape. I was just showing our guest around the school."

"So you're Snape huh? Thought you'd be taller." Max said stepping in the classroom. He glanced around the room and was met by wide eyes. Not every day did someone talk to the potions master so bluntly.

"I don't like that tone of voice; you do well to hold your tongue Mr. White." Snape said indignantly. Max smiled at the comment, again his eyes roamed around the room and they fell one particular boy.

"So this is the infamous Malfoy…" He said making his way up to the Slytherin. "Honestly I thought you'd have a bit more muscle, but hey, you work with what you've got." For no reason at all he ruffled Malfoy's perfectly slicked back hair.

"Oi!' Malfoy said whacking Max's hand out of the way. "Don't touch me."

"I wonder if you still land with your legs open anymore? You know you did that twice, once while playing Quidditch. And the other time when Harry hit you with a spell, in he dueling club. But don't get me wrong I'm not like an avid Harry fan, the bad boy image is just growing old." Max couldn't believe had just said that, he would have never said anything like that in his world. He heard someone chuckle behind him.

"Think something is funny Potter?" Malfoy said rising in his seat.

"Hello I was insulting you, kinda. Why not throw a curse at me? Jesus just cause Harry is an easy target for you."

"Mr. White I do protest this in my class room, but I would be interested in a duel, that would be very enlightening." Snape said with a smile.

"How about now?" Max said as he walked over to Willow.

"Where you going? Scared White?" Malfoy asked.

"Of you? A little boy trying to fill his death eaters fathers shoes. And he is Azkaban, what a great role model. Truth to be told I don't think anyone here, except maybe Allyson, Buffy, or possibly Dumbledore could really intimidate me. I could probably even take on Snape." Max bit back on that. He knew he probably could but he didn't think he had the experience.

"Maybe I should prove you wrong Mr. White." Said Snape menacingly. Max whispered something in Willow's ear and suddenly the room was transformed into a dueling area. It was a big circular room. The students were situated around the edge of the room. In the center Snape and Max stood facing each other. Willow raised a barrier around the students.

"This is it you ready?" Max said, how Charlie's Angels of me he thought.

"When ever you are." Snape said.

"Wands at the ready. First to go unconscious loses. " Max said Snape nodded and swished his wand to the front of his face then to his side. He then swirled around and took ten paces back, so did Max. They stood there looking at each other. Just staring into each others eyes. The students leaned forward in anticipation.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape yelled. The spell swirled to Max he swished his hand to the spell and turned it to butterflies.

"How cliché." Max said smiling. "Try again…"

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!" Snape yelled.

"Oh come on Herms did these spells in the first two years of her school year. Bring it up a notch." Max said teasingly.

"_Impedimenta_!" Snape Yelled. The spell dissipated as it hit Max's shield.

"That's much better." Max said. Max decided to play with Snape.

"_Expeliamarus_!" Snape yelled. Max allowed part of the spell to hit him and he pushed with his magic and it sent him flying up. "See why you shouldn't make outrages comments." Snape said smugly as Max landed. "Your magic is silly and useless." Snape said pompously. Max suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared right in front of Snape.

"I wouldn't say that…Anyway what's your childhood trauma?" Max said very Queen-C like. "Right the ridicule…" Max said with a wink. Snape look at him with Horror. He had to wonder what this boy knew. Max blew a puff of wind at him which sent him flying back. Hit the back wall with a thud. Snape rose and sent another spell to Max which he dodged. Max flicked his wrist and Snape wet flying to the side. Max again teleported close to Snape and helped him up. When Snape looked up at Max he saw many of him. There were about fifty Max replicas in the room.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." They all said simultaneously. They all pulled one hand back and the Max in font of him punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"See why you shouldn't make outrages comments." Max said in a mock Snape voice. Suddenly the lights went black and Max fell down unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N

Well how was that? Sorry I take a while to update stories, but like I said I'm on holidays. I'll try and be quick. Thanks to all of you who did review and a big hello to the new readers out there. Please review, I like all feed back, try and make it more than one sentence if you could, I don't want to sound picky but I don't like it when people say that I don't like this story any more, and don't tell you why or they don't explain it more. Well yeah I donno that's just me but Happy reading everyone…Oh and dose anyone know when the Birthdays of the Sunnydale crew or Harry potter people are. Also I know my time line is out of whack and I'm sorry I'm ganna put in a Quidditch match soon but yeah please don't hound me too much about when it is. Also I forget what season I'm in lol, I'm forgetful that way. But yeah by season I mean winter, spring, summer, autumn. If people have an idea that would be great if you could tell me. Well again happy readings and I hope you all enjoy this Fanfic!


	15. not again

A/N

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I would like to know how many people actually don't like Max. If you would review…and tell me why…I would greatly appreciate it. If you don't like something please review and tell me and I'll try and do something about it.

Chapter Fourteen

_Max sat alone in a lounge room, he realized it was a dream status like the last time he met Whistler. Suddenly Whistler appeared behind Max, with out a word he sat down in the seat opposite of Max._

_"Well, that was not how the Powers wanted you to use the magic that was given to you. Now seeing as it was your first day, and the day is still not up, we can replay the day. You have to be somewhere that is not in Snape's classroom. You have to change what you have done." Whistler said gravely._

_"It's not like I caused something apocalyptic did I?" Max asked off-handedly._

_"Well ya kinda nearly did."_

_"Your not ganna give me the "Magic is not a toy" speech are you?" Max said with mock seriousness. _

_"No, but at the rate you were using magic. It would be like trying to keep a candle alight outside on a windy day. Though you have control of your magic like you said you lack experience. With the magic comes a new persona. Be careful kid. Don't let the flame go out."_

_"Way to much cryptic crap, but you're saying that we're going to replay that whole day? Like the thing you did with Angel when he turned human?" _

_"In a nutshell yes. I assume that you also know that you can't tell any of our players about what you know about them. The odd occasional small things are fine; but no huge secrets."_

_"Gottcha, no revelations."_

_"Power is a gift that corrupts most. When the power goes out, light your own candle. You must have a key power source to know why." With those final words from Whistler Max was sent back._

- - - - -

"Well now I was thinking about how we could get you to control your powers Max, and I thought the best way to do this would be to get Willow to train you, as your magic and hers are alike." Dumbledore suggested. Max was disorientated, thrust back into the past, which was now his present it was unpleasant.

"Max? Max earth to Max!" Willow said.

"Oh, oh right, yeah fine, zoned out for a second. Don't worry I got the power memo, I'm down with that. But some duels or something with Willow might be good. I lack experience." Max said. "Hey, Fawks…" Max cooed. His finger rubbed across the phoenix's throat it let out a soft trill.

"How did you know what his name was?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Good guess." Max said.

"How did you…?" Dumbledore started.

"Whistler." Max said curtly. "Buffy is acquainted with him." No one knew what to say to the boy. "If you don't mind Professor I might take a walk around school grounds?"

"That would be fine. You may go into classes if you please. Willow you could give the grand tour if you please." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah that's fine." Willow said. Everyone started to file out. Then Max remembered he shouldn't go with them.

"Umm, if you don't mind I think I'll find my own way around." Max said to Willow

"Yeah that's cool, will you be alright?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'll be cool. Oh and Xander…" Max said, Xander turned to look at him. "Don't open any doors." With that Max walked down the other corridor.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Xander said.

"He is seriously strange…" Buffy said.

"Yeah, but he's kinda hot." Said Dawn.

"Dawn!" Buffy said with a touch of mock outrage.

"What? He knows about vamps, and probably knows us better than we know each other, TV and all. And he's down with the magic mojo. And did you see those muscles? Didn't see them last night." Dawn said, then more to herself she said, "But I did see that ass."

"Dawn…" Buffy said warningly. Willow chuckled a bit, Xander just shook his head. Willow led them off to the library then head around to the dungeons.

- - - - - - - - - -

Max went back to his room, he rummaged though his draws. He found CDs, Discman, Ipod, some more movies, he found a lot of junk. But what puzzled him the most was the fact that he had got all his electrical items with him. Maybe he could try and get them to work. He took out his Ipod and set it at his desk. He sat back and looked at it. He knew Hogwarts had a lot of charms on it and wondered if he could break through them. Then he had idea, what if he could create a tight small "bubble" around an object that could create an area that was devoid of all magic.

He stretched out his hands and concentrated on his Ipod and his goal. Light shone from under his hands. Then spell was done, he pressed the on switch on his Ipod and it worked. _Cool_ he thought, he picked it up and it went off. He placed it back and switched on. He realized his space though created was not movable. He tried again, this time thinking of the "bubble" as a magnet. This time the room went dark and lights seamed to shimmer all around him, the light was everywhere, a rainbow like shimmer. With a strange pump sort of sound the color was removed around the Ipod. And the spell was done. This time when he picked it up and it kept working. He clipped it to his belt and decided, as he wasn't supposed to be using so much magic, that he would go out and find something to do.

Maroon 5's "Harder to breath" started to play through his Ipod. Everywhere looked so different when it was empty. He decided this was not where he was supposed to go. He made his way outside, to the Quidditch field. When he first read the Harry Potter books he had always wanted to fly. He walked to a shed, t was locked but he solved that problem with a little spell. He laid it on the ground, and raised his hand over it, like he had seen in the movies.

"UP!" He yelled. Amazingly it sprung to his hand and he clutched it tightly. He mounted the broom, and kicked off; he wobbled a bit but eventually found his balance. The music kept playing in his ears, and it helped him keep his focus. He lent forward and the broom moved forward; slow at first then it started to pick up the pace. He flew around the pitch for about half an hour, but because he didn't have a watch he didn't realize how long he had been up there, until he looked at his Ipod. He decided it would be good to do a quick sweep over the forbidden forest. He pulled his broom up higher and glided over the trees. At first he saw nothing except for foliage. He assumed as it was day that nothing was really out there. Then he went towards the middle; the trees were closer together and it is denser, so obviously darker in this area. He noticed some smoke that he couldn't see from Hogwarts. He flew towards it and found a clearing. He stayed at the edge and went lower. Around a fire were, he pulled out his ear phones and let them fall around his neck. He could tell that some of the figures were human, and others were not so human. His demonology was bad but he didn't like the looks of any of the demons. He didn't think he could take all of them, because he still remembered fainting after fighting Snape. He tried to listen to their conversations but couldn't hear anything. He strained his ears and tried to do some lip reading. Then he realized that some times they spoke a different language, but sometimes he picked up Hogwarts, in lip reading. He decided it was time to go back and see the Headmaster.

He flew back at top speed but didn't make it back till it was lunch. He quickly put back the broom, and ran through the corridors. He bumped into heaps of students and one professor, lucky for him it was Cordelia. Finally out of breath he got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He quickly teleported past the gargoyle and outside the headmasters door. He knocked on the door rapidly, finally he go a reply to come in.

"Dumbledore we have a problem…" He started but when he saw he had company he shut up. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize you had company." Max said looking up he realized it Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"It is quite alright. We were just discussing issues that need to be addressed." Dumbledore said vaguely. "And by the way you were banging on my door; I assume it is a dire problem you wish to tell me about."

"Yeah, but I don't know if they need to know." Max said indicating to the Trio.

"If it has relevance to Voldermort then I think Harry and hi friends have the right to know about it."

"Yeah, I guess we don't want a repeat of the Order of The Phoenix." Max said, he realized that he shouldn't have said that. "But that's not why I was here," he said trying to cover up, the Trio eyed him like he was a dead rat on the side of the road. "They have joined forces." Max started

"Who has joined?" Interrupted Hermione.

"You're a smart girl Hermione, but I was just getting started. Try not to interrupt me, no offence. Ok so the dark and the darker have massed. Demons and Wizards are allied. I was flying on a school broom over the forest and I found a clearing about around the middle and it has about 50 human looking evil dudes, and about 50 non-human looking ones, but I'm not sure it was hard to tell when they all look alike. I would assume they have a lot more. I think they're going to attack the school, probably tonight."

"Like at Halloween…" Harry said woefully.

"What Happened at Halloween?" Max asked curiously.

"Voldermort came to Hogwarts and gave me an ultimatum. Kill Hermione or he would kill Neville's parents and grandmother….I…I was to slow to react, and they killed them…"Harry explained a tear falling from his face.

"God…" Max said with sympathy.

"Then the next morning Willow found Neville in the boy's lavatory. Dead." Ron said.

"Voldermort?" Max asked.

"Suicide…" Said Hermione.

"Oh…I lost my best friend to that." Max said solemnly. "I think we need to talk to Buffy and all of them, we need to work out a plan, and then mount up." Max said changing the subject.

"Yes, it would do good to inform them…Max if you could find them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure," Max replied, "back in a jiff."

"Excuse me Headmaster; I know this might sound as a silly question, but what can they actually do. I know Allyson or Willow can do powerful magic, but what about the others…they aren't witches or wizards, what hope could they achieve against death eaters?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know Hermione, for such a smart girl you are quite thick." Max said, "They possess powers beyond your comprehension. Don't go prying into matters which you do not fully understand." Max said bitterly. He turned quickly and headed out. He had just walked a few paces from Dumbledore's office when someone else came from the stair way.

"How can you talk to her like that? You don't know her!" the voice said. Max turned around to see Ron standing there.

"Ron, I know her like you, probably more than you do. Don't get all protective on her; she just needs to know when to keep her nose out of things that aren't her business." Max said frankly. Ron's face heated up. "You too just need to get together if you are ganna and if ya not well that's what happens." Max said. Ron whipped his wand out, and pointed it at Max. "Oh come on I aint ganna fight you. I could kick your ass. Even with your new wand. Remember when you used to hex yourself in your second year. You have come along way but you aren't ready to fight me."

"Don't tempt me." Ron said his teeth clenched.

"So I won't…" Max said and with that he teleported Ron back into Dumbledore's office. Max turned around and placed his headphones on he switched his Ipod on and Linkin Park's "Nobody's Listening" starts playing. He strolled down the halls in search of the slayer and her friends.

- - - - - - - - - _Zoom to the Scooby Gang_

Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Xander sat in Angel's and Cordy's office. They were researching the prophesy, they had some of it translated but they were waiting Giles's arrival for more translated parts.

"This is getting no where…" Cordy said slamming her text book, everyone looked at her. "What? Well it isn't!" She said.

"I guess, we need Giles though." Angel said. The door opened and in came Giles with lots of books. "And we need one billion dollars." Nothing happened and everyone looked strangely at Angel. "What it was worth a shot, and look Giles, now if everyone will turn their attention to him." Buffy was the first to go up and hug Giles, using all her strength.

"Oomph, yes I still need to breath." A muffled Giles said.

"Sorry…" Buffy said guiltily. Dawn jumped up and threw her arms around Giles.

"Missed you…" She said quietly.

"And I you…" Giles replied. Xander did the manly thing and shook his hand and Angel too. But Cordy gave him a hug.

"Did you cut your hair?" Asked Giles to Cordy.

"Oh, a while a go…" She said with a laugh. She wiped away a stray tear.

"Well here it is, the Prophesy." Giles said putting a piece of paper on the table. It read.

_When the Dark forces align a boy god will come forth_

_With him dark times will come to be  
  
_

_He will aid the marked one in his battle_

_The blood of an innocent will be spilt_

_The boy god will burn hells minions_

_White knights will fight death_

_If the marked one falls darkness will consume the earth_

_The Key will diminish, and the boy god will become_

They read it over a few times. Dawn sat down staring into space….Buffy was the first to speak.

"Are we sure this is correct?" She asked Giles.

"Yes, we are." Giles said gravely. No one knew what to say they all sat in silence.

- - - - - - - _Zoom to Max_

Max couldn't find them any where, finally he decided to look in Angel's office, for some reason he hadn't thought of that place till now. He pulled out his ear phones as he approached Angel's office. He raised his hand and knocked. Angel opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sorry, but we need your help, if Giles has arrived and everyone is ready, we have problems." Max said.

"Come in…" Angel said, "tell us what we need to know." Max stepped into the room

He could see they had gotten some bad news; they all were just sitting in silence. He decided to go and introduce himself to Giles.

"Umm, Giles?" he said

"Oh, yes, how did you know my name?" Giles asked.

"Good guess, I'm Max White by the way."

"Hello Max." Giles said

"Hi," Max said, then he addressed everyone, "umm, ok well, can I have your attention for a sec.?" Max said people looked up at him. "Ok so I can see bad news is something you don't want to hear, but we have a problem." People started to pay attention when he said that. "Demons and Wizards are allied."

"We know…they attacked at Halloween." Willow said blankly.

"Well, they are in the forest, and by the looks of things, it looks as if they're going to attack soon, very soon. Dumbledore would like to talk strategies with you guys." Max said. They followed him up to Dumbledore's Office…

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -

A/N

Well how was that? I know it's a lot to take in, but as always I love to hear from you guys, about stuff. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed my story and keep it up. An suggestions or anything you want to tell me well, you can review my story, well Happy readings everyone, and till next time see you round!


	16. Why did you do it?

A/N

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please tell me what you think of max it's important for me to know what you guys think, especially about Max. I've been having writers block so yeah apologies for the lateness of my chapters. As always keep reviewing and happy readings everyone.

Chapter Fifteen

Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. In the time from lunch to dinner; Willow and Co., Max, Dumbledore and the Trio had been formulating plans in case of an attack. Willow had left periodically to set up the wards around the school for warnings sake; this time she didn't have time to limit the sound to just a selected few people, so everyone would hear the alarm if it went off. Dumbledore had decided to inform the school of the impending danger. In the middle of dinner Dumbledore stood to make his announcement. The hall fell quiet as he cleared his throat.

"Good evening to you all, first I must introduce our guests. First I must explain something. Allyson Hannigan is not who she appears. She is guardian employed by me; her actions were all guided by me. Her name is Willow, she may tell you more if she so desires. Now she has brought with three friends, they are Xander, Buffy, and Dawn. They will tell you something about themselves." Dumbledore finished and sat in his chair, up until this point people had been speechless and staring at Willow with mixed emotions. Xander was the first to rise.

"Hey, I'm Xander; I'm from America, California. I've known Willow since, forever. Umm yeah ok…" he sat down and Buffy rose.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, also an American, born and bred in LA but then moved to good old California. Ok this is my little sister Dawn." She sat down and Dawn stood.

"Hi there, I'm Dawn, commonly referred to as Buffy's little sister." She sat down not knowing what to say.

"Well they are three of our four new guests. The other is not an original friend brought by Willow." Dumbledore said indicating for Max to rise; Max did so solemnly. He was anxious about the impending doom.

"Hi I'm Max; just Max, I come from parts unknown, I'm a like a wizard/warlock if you like." Suddenly his watch started beeping quite loudly. "Sorry…" Max said quickly trying to push buttons. He sat down quickly his face reddening. Dumbledore rose again.

"I must know how you got electricity to work in Hogwarts Max." he said quietly.

"Sure…" Max said.

"Now I must turn to a much graver subject." Dumbledore said turning to the whole school again. "As you know Voldermort has risen to great power. There is to be no alarm, but he has massed forces in the forest, we presume he will attack much like he did on Halloween." There were many gasps and small chattering going on between students. "Yes, it is a troubling matter, but with the collaboration of students and our guest we hope to fend them off. We have devised a plan which we hope will work. We aren't certain they will attack tonight but Max will go on patrol to see if can find our assailants." With these words more chatter broke out, Max got up and made a loud whistle with his fingers and everyone shut up.

"I know your all thinking what cold a boy like him do to stop an impending doom, well truth to be told I don't know. But I know I can help and with Harry's and Dumbledore's permission I would like to fly out and see if I can find out where they are right now." Max said addressing everyone.

"Why do you need my permission?" Harry asked over the crowd.

"Well, I need your Firebolt, the school brooms aren't fast enough." Max said smiling.

"How many brooms have you flown?" Harry asked dubiously.

"One, but ill be fine, I always am." Max said gloomily.

"So it's settled the Harry if you would please get your broom and Max can be on his way…" Snape said smugly.

"Yes sir, _Accio Broom_!" Harry said waving his wand. The broom eventually swished into his hands. He handed the broom to Max who jumped on it. And shot out of the great hall, pushing open doors with his magic.

He flew high over the forest it was dark but he used his magic to see. At first he couldn't see anything then he realized it was much worse than he anticipated. He flew around over the forest and then it came. An arrow whizzed passed his head. He quickly started to dart around trying to throw off any other arrows aimed for him. He flew low and quick and realized something so much worse than an attack. He circled back and did another quick sweep, and then it hit him. Another arrow; in the leg it struck with a horrible force piercing his leg. He quickly turned and sped full blast back to the school he made one of the great hall windows disappear and shot through. He jumped off the broom and crumpled in pain.

Dawn, Buffy, and Xander rushed to his and helped him up. He chucked the broom to Harry who caught it deftly.

"What happened?" asked Willow.

"Wait, can you get it out?" Max asked Poppy, who had come to help him.

"_Rimuova_!" She said waving her wand, the arrow was gone and laid at his foot but it made Max yell very loud. The pain left him for the most part and he was able to stop the bleeding with his own magic. Poppy left and quickly came back with ointment and some bandages. She fixed up Max and he became more lucid.

"So what happened?" Buffy asked

"It's worse than we thought. They have decided not to attack." Max said.

"That's good isn't it?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, it is in its own way. But its shit news for us, if they don't attack they are free to just mass more and more fighters. I think they are trying to siege us." Max said gravely. With these words Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement to the whole school.

"Prefects are to lead students back to their common rooms, there will be order. As of now no one is to be out of bed after hours, and no one is to leave the school, not even go outside, until further notice. I would also advise that no one should owl their parents as the owls might be shot down. Tomorrow we will devise a plan of action."

Everyone exited except for the teachers, the Sunnydale crew and Max.

"What do you want us to do Headmaster?" McGonagall asked with trepidation.

"Everyone must patrol the hallways tonight. We will have to take shifts, but I think if we start of with whoever feels up to it."

"I'm in…" said Buffy

"Me too…" said Dawn

"Me three…" said Willow

"Let's mount up…" Xander said.

"I'm coming too." Max said.

"We'll come too…" said Angel and Cordy stepping forward.

"Well thank you for volunteering at midnight you may turn in and someone else will patrol in your place." Dumbledore said. Then Snape decided to say something.

"Headmaster you can't be seriously considering letting this boy patrol as well as a little girl." Snape said indicating to Dawn and Max.

"I wouldn't knock her; she has a good upper cut these days." Buffy said a-matter-a-factly.

"I hear she's quite good with a sword." Max said

"Be that as it may you are still children." Snape said indignantly.

"Professor, I am believe these children, as you put it are quiet capable." Dumbledore said trying to calm Snape. Snape just shut up and left in a huff. Everyone dispensed Max decided he wanted to talk to Angel. They had decided to just walk around in a pattern so they would cross each others path every so oftener. Max deiced to stay with Angel to talk for a while.

"Angel!" Max called as he jogged after the vampire.

"Max," Angel said back.

"So like I don't know if I'm aloud to talk to you about stuff but I just wanted to talk to someone, I donno I guess I picked you." Max said.

"Lucky me." Angel said devoid of any emotion.

"How's Conner?" Max asked Angel seemed to be a bit shocked by the question.

"I think he's doing ok, but how do you know about him."

"I know a lot more than that, but there's a lot I don't know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you about that time with the demon that you killed by smashing the crystal in its head. You know, how the first time it mixed with your blood and you became human. And the PBT like gave you a do over." Angel was shocked to say the least, anger welled up in him.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about that, I don't know how you know but if you tell anyone I will be very annoyed." Angel said with anger in his eyes.

"I know I wasn't planning on it the PBT don't want any revelations so yeah it's just our secret. I just want you to trust me; I know that you bought a lot of weapons with you." Max said.

"Yeah…" Angel said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I need some. This isn't blackmail, just another topic I need some stuff to protect me. Also I want fighting lessons, I know it's a lot to ask but I think I got a lot from the PBT, including muscles and I think some fighting skills."

"Well I guess that's ok, but this isn't the time to talk about it." Angel said.

"I know but I was wondering if I could get some weapons from you till I get some of my own." Max asked.

"I donno, if that's a good idea." Angel said worried.

"Come on, I need the protection." Max pleaded.

"Well maybe for a while till you get your own," Angel said giving in. By this time they had reached Angel Office. "Well if you're quick we can get one now." Angel said opening his door. Max stepped in after him and Angel headed for a closet in the corner. He opened it and inside there were various weapons. Max played his finger over the hilts of the swords. He swept over them twice eventually grasping what appeared to be a Samurai Sword. He then went to the daggers, and picked one with a ebony handle and a silver blade with ornate carving of a dragon on it.

"A good pick, be careful with them." Angel said.

"I will…" Max said strapping his new dagger to his ankle. "How do attach this?" Max asked about the sword.

"It can go on your back, or at your hip." Angel said.

"Back…"said Max. He pulled off his coat and Angel helped attached the sheath onto Max's back. It fitted snugly and Max was able to pull his coat back over the top. He left Angel's room with many thanks and a smile on his face. He ran to his route and started walking around the school. After two laps of complete quietness he pulled on his head phones and Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" started to play through. He made another lap and crossed the path of Dawn on the way. They were conveniently in front of the kitchen so they decided to get a snack and have a quick break. They found the house elves and got some deserts to eat. They went back out side and found a place to sit down.

"So how did you know where the kitchens were?" Dawn asked. Max just winked at her. "Fine keep your secrets, not like I care." Dawn said with a smile. Neither of them said anything they just ate.

"Well, this is the life huh…food, good company, and patrolling." Max said

"Yeah, story of my life." Dawn said, there was a pause, "So how much do you actually know about us?"

"A lot, not so much about Angel but I know quite a bit abut you and the rest of the Sunnydale crew." Max said he stuffed the rest of his chocolate finger in his mouth.

"Like what?" Dawn asked quizzically.

"Well, I know what you really are, and Willow and what happened after Tara, oh I know all the songs you guys sang when that demon that was summoned by Xander was around. I knew about who Glory was way before you guys. Umm, I know about your first kiss…" Max revealed; he hoped these wouldn't spark anger, or upset the PBT.

"Oh," dawn said quietly.

"Let's talk about something else…" Max said trying to divert the subject.

"Yeah...so do you know how to use the sword you have?" Dawn asked happier.

"Not really, I think I got some fighting from the PBT, but no experience, just like my magic. I hope Angel will train me later." Max said.

"Well pull it out lets have a look." Dawn said.

"Dawn I had no idea," Max said with mock outrage. Dawn caught on and playfully pushed Max. "Hey!" Max said as he fell from his sitting place.

"That's what you get for unnecessary, and not to mention gross comments." Dawn said smiling. Max blushed he had never been able to talk to a girl like this before. He then proceeded to pull her down from her sitting place and she landed directly on top of her. They were laughing so much and having fun while Dawn would playfully punch Max that they didn't see someone coming towards them.

"And what would be going on here." The voice said. Both stopped dead and looked up. It had to look bad. Dawn had straddled Max they were leaning very close. When they looked towards where the voice was coming from they saw an impatient Buffy tapping her foot. Dawn jumped of Max, while he just lay there. Her eyes trailed to where she had been sitting and she blushed a deep shade of red. Max followed her eyes, his eyes widened when she saw what he was looking at. He sat up quickly trying to cover up any…arising problems.

"We were just…playing." Max stammered out.

"I'm sure……come on Dawn we have to keep patrolling." Buffy said seriously. They walked off in the other direction, Max just hung his head. He sat where he had been sitting and then continued on his patrol. It came to midnight and there was still no movement. He decided to turn in, Professor McGonagall took his place. He got to his room and removed his clothes and jumped into bed. He placed his sword next to his bed and his dagger under his pillow. After a long hour he finally fell asleep.

_Max was in the school Library, people were talking in groups everywhere. He saw Dawn and decided to go and talk to her._

_"What's going on?" He asked her._

_"Why did you do it?" Dawn asked a tear falling from her eyes._

_"Why did I do what?" Max asked puzzled._

_"You knew all along, and then you just went along anyway and hurt me." Dawn ran from the room. Max had no idea what was going on, he knew it was a dream but he couldn't do anything about that. He saw __Willow__ and ran to her._

_"You're a bad boy!" __Willow__ said with anger in her eyes and Max approached her. She slapped him in the face. It sung, that was weird he always thought you couldn't feel pain in a dream. He ran out to where Dawn had gone. He pushed open the door and he was outside…in a cemetery. He looked at the tombstone in font of him, it read…_

_Dawn Summers_

_She was the key woman in our lives._

_Max found it was odd that there wasn't a date but he broke down, he couldn't handle the grief. He looked up and found he was surrounded by the Scooby Gang and assorted Hogwart's people._

_"You killed my sister!" Buffy spat with contempt._

_"What…no. I" max stuttered _

_"You killed Dawnie! You'll pay for this Mr.!" __Willow__ said her chest heaving with anger._

_"Why did you do it, she didn't do anything to you!" Xander yelled. The people continued yelling and screaming at Max. The Yelling was so loud that Max had to hold his ears to block out some of the accusations. He did and couldn't believe that he would ever kill someone, especially Dawn. He screamed out loud, and then he jolted awake._

Sweat covered his body and he panted heavily. He looked out his window and some light could be seen outside. He got up, showered and dressed. He strapped his sword to his side this time and his dagger, up his sleeve. He walked around the school listening to his Ipod then he decided to go to Dumbledore's office. He found his way to the statue, then realized he didn't know what the password was. He decided just to teleport up there. But when he tried he found he couldn't. He knew he could but something was keeping him back. He thought for a moment he had lost his magic. But he was able to float some nearby rocks. With a sigh of relief he tried again, nothing, he tried again and again but each time he failed.

"This isn't good…" Max said to himself. He was able to push aside the gargoyle at Dumbledore's entrance and he floated up to the door. He knocked and someone called from within. He stepped in and went to Dumbledore's desk. And said something he didn't want to have to say.

"Headmaster we have a problem…"

-- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -

A/N

Well how was that? As always please review. I love the feed back. And if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me about them


	17. We have a Problem

A/N

Thanks to all you loyal fans who keep reading the story. And a big, big, big thank you to everyone that reviewed the story! And I'm very sorry I haven't updated this for sooo long, I had troubles with the up=loading systems then I went away for a few days but anyway on with the story!

Chapter Sixteen

"Headmaster we have a problem…" Max said gravely. Dumbledore looked up from his work with deep concern. "You know how me and Willow can teleport in, out and around Hogwarts?"

"Yes…" Dumbledore said apprehensively.

"Well, I can't teleport, not at all. We shouldn't have waited another day. We should have left last night." Max said whacking himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" each time he said it he would whack his head.

"Max, there is no need to beat your self. We can still use a portkey to escape." Dumbledore said.

"Can we test that, can you make me a portkey that will move me from where I am to like behind you or something?" Max asked.

"Of course, that would be a good test." Dumbledore removed an old boot from his draw and waved his wad over it muttering a spell. He handed it to Max. "Five, four, three, two, one…" Nothing happened: nothing at all.

"We need to find Willow. I'll get her and come back…Oh Headmaster what is your password?" Max asked.

"Candy cane." Dumbledore said. Max nodded and ran from the room. He bolted to the Scooby's Portrait.

"Password?" the little girl asked.

"Umm, Hellmouth, Sunnyhell, yellow crayon?" max asked desperately. The girl just shook her head in a playful manner. "I don't have time for this." Max said. He just pulled the portrait open with magic and went in.

The Scoobys were sitting around a table eating breakfast.

"We have a problem Willow." Max said.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Try to teleport." Max said. She tried but nothing happened.

"Oh goddess; hold on." Willow said closing her eyes. She raised her hands; she seamed to place them on invisible objects; then returned to normal. "There a large amount of new charms placed over the school. This magic is amazing; I don't think I could crack them." Willow said with shock.

"We have to go to Dumbledore." Max said

"Yes let's." Willow said getting up.

"Do you want us to come up with you?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe, Buffy if you come with me." Willow said. Buffy nodded and the three of them left the room and strode down quickly to Dumbledore's office. When they got there they were greeted by Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were trying to guess the password.

"Jesus, move out of my way!" Max yelled pushing Harry and Hermione out of the way. "Candy Cane!" Max yelled extending his fingers to the gargoyle. It opened up and he, Willow, and Buffy stepped up on to the steps. The Trio followed closely behind. They went in without knocking and went straight to Dumbledore's desk.

"Have you tried…?" Dumbledore started but cut off when he saw the Trio. "What can I do for you three?" He asked turning to Harry.

"We want to hear the prophesy." Harry said stepping forward.

"There's a prophesy?" Max asked.

"Now is not the best time Harry…" Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster with all due respect I think you should tell him, and me, you don't want to repeat another O.O.T.P." Max said.

"O.O.P.T.?" Hermione asked

"Order of the Phoenix, you know umm, your fifth year." Max said.

"And what exactly wouldn't we want to repeat?" Hermione pressed, she was curious into what this boy thought he knew.

"You know…" Max said vaguely.

"What exactly would you be talking about?" She said her voice rising.

"Sirius's death as a mix of Albus and Harry's ignorance and stupidity!" Max said exasperated.

"This is not the time for this; we have a catalytically apocalyptic problem on our hands." Buffy said trying to break up the two. "You wanna know the prophesy, I'll give you the gist of it. It predicts the coming of a boy god, who will help the marked one defeat his enemy. Some one innocent will die; "white knights" will fight hell things. And if the marked one fails we all go to hell. And finally the Key will diminish and the boy god will become!" She said her voice rising.

"Whoa…" Max said in response, "this is bad and things have just got a lot worse…"

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know how I said that there was a siege in progress?" Max asked curtly.

"Yes, last night when you flew in on the broom…" Hermione replied.

"Well do you know why we did all run away very, very quickly?" Max asked in a voice that one would use when talking to a baby, or small child.

"No, I assumed that we could portkey out or you and Willow could teleport us out." Hermione said.

"Well we can't." Max snapped in frustration.

"Well if you can't teleport we can still portkey." Hermione said. No one said anything. "Headmaster you can still make us a portkey can't you?"

"I am afraid I cannot at the present time Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said gravely. "And I must ask that you don't share this with any of your fellow students."

"Yes, of course headmaster…" Hermione said softly.

"I think you three should go back to your common rooms…" Willow said. "Now…" She said her voice rising. The Trio looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. They quickly exited.

"Headmaster, there are new charms over the school, heaps of them. And they are extremely powerful, it's like nothing I've seen before…and I've seen a lot." Willow said.

"Yeah, it's strange and new, and can feel it pressing on me it's so heavy. But we need a plan…" Max said.

"I do agree, though I am not sure as what we should do." Dumbledore said.

"Woh, woh, woh…do your girls have an e-mail?" Max asked Buffy excitedly

"Yeah some of them do…" Buffy said.

"I'll be right back!" Max said running from the room. He was back quickly and had a shoulder bag over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Buffy asked pointing to the bag.

"This is a laptop." Max said, puling it out; he placed it on the desk. He performed the same spell he used on his Ipod again but it was a little harder this time but he succeeded. He switched it on and got it running. He pulled out what looked like a small satellite disk and did it again. He looked for a connection for the net with the satellite thing.

"We aren't high enough here…" Max said, "Is the highest place in the school the Owlery?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Yes…" Dumbledore said.

"Well let's go." Max said packing up his equipment. As he was going out he turned to Willow.

"Umm, I know you have done a lot with computers, but I am a bit of a nerd myself." he explained, Willow smiled knowingly. "Well, that's not the point…I need you to go to Snape or any one. Can you make a "Ball of energy" is the best word. But it needs to be contained and it has to be able to leak out some. It's to keep the laptop working." Willow nodded. "Buffy follow me…" Buffy Max and Dumbledore walked briskly up to the Owlery.

They finally got there and they had to move the Owls out into the Hallways. They got strange looks from the students but it had to be done. There was a wooden box that Max set the laptop down on.

"Buffy could you put this up there…" Max handed the satellite thing to Buffy and pointed to a very high area where a piece of wood jutted out.

-------------------

Willow ran to Snape's Office and burst in. He looked up from his categorizing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape drawled.

"Not now Snape. Is there such a thing as an energy potion; that we can manipulate to electricity?" She asked bluntly.

"Why?" Snape asked curtly.

"Dumbledore needs it, as soon as possible."

"Yes there is a potion."

"Well, make it man!" Willow said ushering him off his seat.

Three ours later Willow was holding a small ball with a glowing potion in it. She quickly thanked Snape and walked briskly from the room. She ran to the Owlery and was greeted by the annoyed hoots of owls in the hallway. She pushed her way through the masses of owls, and ran up the stair case. She burst in and found Buffy, Max and Albus.

"Willow, did you get it?" Max asked rising from the laptop.

"Yep." She said showing him the vial of glowing liquid.

"Good, I need you to find a line out. I found a way to break through the shields but I can't find an internet connection. I have amplified my satellite with some charms but do you think you can get one; magically or normally?" Max said ushering Willow to the laptop.

"I can try…" Willow said looking at the laptop.

One and a half exhausting hours later, a grin crept on to Willow's face. They had connected up the energy into the computer and it was leaking well into the computer giving a good energy source. Willow started to type quicker a smile slowly getting larger. Max looked up from his drink and noticed Willows look of happiness.

"What's up Willow?" Max asked.

"I think I've got it." She said not looking away from the screen.

"Really?" Max said rushing over.

"Yep, we are now officially connected to the net." Willow said relaxing.

"That's great Willow, you're amazing." Max said, "You should go and get something to eat you look tired, and you should send Buffy up from the Great Hall." Willow nodded and got up and left sluggishly.

Before Buffy came up Max decided to check his e-mail. He got onto Hotmail and signed in. it worked. _So far so good_. He thought. He opened it and found it to have heaps of emails. He opened the first one that was from his mother.

_Dear Max _

_ Where ever you are, could you just give us a call to tell us you're all right? God knows how you got your stuff out of the house with out us knowing. But we miss you and we just want to know where you are, we want to know you're doing all right. We miss you, we just want to know why you left, we will always love you and we hope to hear from you._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Max was speechless; he didn't know what to think. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He was glad he was the only one in the room. Everyone else had gone to eat. He sat there not crying, he never cried, he couldn't even force himself to cry anymore. He sat there in silence. He heard Buffy coming and closed the e-mail window and opened a new one quickly.

"Buffy, can you e-mail all your girls and get them over here?" Max asked as she came into the room.

"I guess but I don't know how long it would take." She said uneasily.

"I don't think the bad guys aren't going to attack any time soon; so as long as they get here as quick as possible." He said getting up.

"If they can re-group somewhere nearby and just get here and we can attack from the outside from the inside and from Hogwarts at once." Buffy deduced.

"Yeah, brilliant minds think alike." Max quipped tapping his head. Buffy smiled.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked a bit more seriously.

"Yeah…" Max said. "Why do I seem, not ok?"

"Well, I think you're taking it quite well that you're some boy god supposed to help save all humanity…" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Max said leaving. "Do you know how to…" Max asked pointing at the computer.

"Yeah, I'm not completely computer illiterate." Buffy said with a smirk. She sat down and started to write to all her Slayers.

Max left, thoughts raced through his mind. About being such an important person and what had happened to the "him" in this world. Thoughts whirled through his mind from one subject to another. He drowned out his thoughts with his Ipod. Music bleared into his ears, and he walked in sync with the music he was listening to. There were students every where as they weren't out allowed outside. Max was wearing a lot of cloths and in the sun it was quite hot. He had been using quite a lot of magic and he could feel the effects. He hadn't eaten that much today but he didn't feel like he could. He was seated near the courtyard and decided to go back to his room. He rose and felt the blood rushing to his head.

"Shit" he said before falling to the ground unconscious.

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -

A/N

Hey sorry it took so long to post this I haven't had access to the net with my regular computer and there fore haven't been able to post this chapter. Sorry about that. Thanks to all of the people who did review this Fanfic. And I am aware of some of the spelling errors in previous chapters I just haven't had time to correct them all, again I apologize. Well as always, happy readings and writings people!—Oh one question what is the name of the "thing" that is in Fred's body…and what is she? Sorry I didn't really see enough of those last few episodes. But yeah if someone knows and can give me some info on that thanks!


	18. Lock and Load

A/N

IMPORTANT NOTICE! If I don't get reviews I don't know if people are reading this…and if people aren't reading this then well I don't really see the point. You must tell me if you are reading this by reviewing it. Please send reviews, otherwise I may be forced to discontinue the story!

Chapter Seventeen

_Max was sitting in a lounge room and in front of him sat Whistler._

_"Fucking hell, not you again." Max exclaimed._

_"Yes, me again…" Whistler said._

_"Why didn't you tell me I was some boy god!?" Max yelled rising from his seat._

_"Would you have believed me?"_

_"I donno, but what's going on with my folk here? I mean I thought his was another plain of existence how are my parents here, and why did I run away from them?"_

_"Well, because we didn't want you running off to find your folk and leaving us here. We need you and didn't want you running off somewhere else. I don't know why you left here, and it doesn't matter."_

_"But they think I've run off. Can I at least e-mail them? Fuck that I will what ever you say."_

_"You can't they aren't really your parents, like you said you are in a different reality. If you e-mail them or call or contact someone here you know you could upset something huge. You could be different here. You could be anyone or anything, and your folks could be anyone or anything. Just because you have the same e-mail in this world it doesn't mean that you are the same person here as you are in your reality."_

_"So why am I back in "La La" land?" Max said referring to his surroundings. _

_"Because you have to understand that your Magic is going to start to grow. You still won't be able to get out of Hogwarts but you will be able to do a hell of a lot more magic with out going out like a light. This doesn't mean that you have an open invitation to do magic. The powers also think you should be able to do some hand to hand and weaponry combat. I know this may seem that we are making life easy for you but you have understand this is not a simple task that you have been given."_

_"Don't go all Yoda on me…" Ma said caustically_

_"Don't get cynical, a lot depends on you and when you wake up just be careful with your magic and make sure you eat." _

_With those final words Whistler was gone. And Max slept dreamlessly._

Max awoke in the bright light of what he presumed was the morning. No one was around and all the beds were empty. He sat up and looked around; he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hoped off. He slipped his feet into his awaiting shoes. He grabbed his Ipod and other belongings from the bedside table. He opened the door into the hall way and walked quickly down to his room. His watch said it was 7:03 A.M. so Max decided to grab a shower, get dressed and go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

Dawn was tired it was late at night and she hadn't been sleeping well, she took some sleeping pills and finally differed into a sleep.

_"Dawn over here…" A voice called from behind her. She turned around and walked into a room that looked like her lounge room in Sunnydale._

_"Please take a seat…" A man said. She sat on a one-seater while the other man, who she presumed was Whistler sat on the sofa._

_"What am I doing here?" Dawn asked as she seated herself._

_"Because you are the Key." Whistler said._

_"But Glory is gone and I'm not active any more." _

_"That is true in a sense. The Prophesy that you know about makes you the Key again, but in a different form. You are no longer the Key to Dimensions, but something more."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"I cannot tell you as that would be too much information. But you must not fear the boy god, allow him to take you."_

_"You mean Max right? What's he going to do?" _

_"Do not fear him…" Whistler said as he faded._

Dawn woke with the light streaming into her room. She got up and decided to grab a shower, get dressed and go down to the great hall. As she walked down through the empty halls she thought about what Whistler had said. But then pushed her thoughts aside and walked into the Great Hall. As she moved in she only saw one person sitting alone at the Slytherin Table. She then realized it was Max. He had mountains of food around him so she decided to join him. She sat opposite from him and he looked up at her.

"Hello…" She said happily.

"Hi…" Max said softly.

"You Ok?" Dawn asked while she grabbed some food.

"I guess…" Max said.

"You guess?" She pried.

"Well, I found out that I have parents here and I can't contact anyone I know cause I could be someone different here, and I donno it's all a bit weird." Max admitted.

"That sucks but at least you have people here…" Dawn said sincerely.

"I guess…" Max said sadly.

"Don't guess, be happy." Dawn said brightly.

The two talked for a while and still no one was in the Great Hall apart from them. Max told her stuff he had never told any one and she tried to tell him stuff he didn't already know. Then they were interrupted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice drawled from behind them. "I don't know why Dumbledore lets you muggles hang around here. You two you get off our table." Max turned around to see Malfoy and his cronies standing behind him.

"Or what you'll curse me?" Max said with mock seriousness.

"Don't mock me, you filthy muggle." Malfoy spat.

"Don't try to intimidate me!" Max shot back.

"Get off our table! You don't deserve to sit at the Slytherin table!" Malfoy yell whipping out his wand.

"Oh don't point that thing at me, I seriously think you wizards are trying to compensate for something with that long piece of wood." Max said with a sneer. Dawn giggled at the comment.

"Think something funny muggle!" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Dawn.

"Yeah…you!" Dawn said. Laughing. "You're all so look at me! And I mean is that hair even natural! Even Spike had better hair than you!" Max started laughing too. Max could see that all the rest of the Slytherins had drawn their wands and had pointed them at him and Dawn

"Oh come on, I don't want to hurt you guys…" Max said with a smile.

"Yeah but we want to hurt you." Malfoy said waving his wand.

Dawn ducked but Max lifted his hand and sent Malfoy flying across the room.

"Ops…" Max said in mock innocence.

The other Slytherins tried to curse him but their wands flew from their hands into Max's. Then the other Slytherins hair all went rainbow colors. Dawn laughed even more and Max just sent them flying into the opposite wall where they were tied to the wall by vines. Their wands flew to the ceiling and more vines caught them and held them up there. Max skulled down the rest of his mango juice and left the Great Hall. He was passing some kids when he went out and Dawn raced after him. He was walking to the Owlery quickly and he was halfway there when Snape found him.

"What did you do to my students?" Snape drawled.

"Nothing that they didn't already have coming…" Max replied in a bored manner.

"Don't mock me Mr. White." Snape sneered.

"Hey, they came at us!" Dawn said indignantly.

"Dawn I can handle this…"Max said.

"I want you to release the students you have entangled in the hall!" Snape yelled.

"What's the matter Snape can't kill a few weeds?" Max said with a smile.

"I can but they grow back too fast, Draco got halfway across the room and the vines came from no where and pulled him back. He probably has some terrible head injuries, that you are responsible for." Snape said glaring at Max.

"Well, Malfoy will have to learn his manners. And he will have to find his own way out. As will the rest of the Slytherins; unless the headmaster requests other wise, and only under extreme circumstances." Max said turning from Snape.

"Don't walk away from this Mr. White!" Snape yelled grabbing Max's arm. Some reflexes kicked in and Max flipped the Potions master over his back. Snape landed with a thud. Max turned tail and ran with a smile on his face.

Dawn followed Max to the Owlery. They raced up the stairs and collapsed ion laughter at the top. The room was still empty of Owls and the laptop had been placed under some "hiding" charms. Max waved his hands over the "invisible" laptop.

"I can't believe you flipped him!" Dawn said after she started to settle down

"Yeah, well, fun as it was I didn't really mean to do it." Max said while intently looking at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked looking over Max's shoulder.

"Guns." Max said bluntly.

"Uh, why exactly?" Dawn said.

"I wanna build one, or make a few magically." Max asked.

"Again I have to ask why…" Dawn said persistently.

"We need another efficient weapon. Swords and magic are great but if you have a demon that you can shoot then why not?" Max said simplistically.

"Oh, ok…ummm I'm ganna go ok I'll see ya later." Dawn said quickly leaving.

"Yeah whatever…" Max said not looking away from the computer.

Dawn ran quickly from room, and back to the Great Hall. She burst in and saw Buffy, Xander, Willow, Angel, and Cordy sitting at then end of one of the long tables. She ran quickly down to them. The Slytherins were still being held to the wall.

"Willow…" Dawn said out of breath.

"What is it Dawnie?" Willow asked sincerely.

"Hey, Dawn where's Max the whole Slytherins on the wall is cool." Xander said.

"I think something is happening or has happened to Max." Dawn said concerned.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well, he is in the Owlery, learning how to make guns." Dawn said bluntly. Xander chocked on what he was eating, eventually spitting it out.

"Holly mother of Jesus!" Xander exclaimed. "He can't do that….can he?"

"I donno, but I think something has changed. He seemed different." Dawn said.

"Take us to him." Buffy said getting up from her seat. Xander and Willow got from their seats and the four of them left. As they were leaving they were intercepted by Snape.

"Ms. Summers would you care to tell me where Mr. White would be." Snape said with a sneer.

"You can come with us, were going to visit him now." Buffy said curtly. They all strode down to the Owlery. But when they got to the door it wouldn't open. Snape tried the simple unlocking spell, but it had no effect. Buffy tried a running kick but to no avail. She simply fell flat on her back.

"It feels like there are layers of wall behind that door. What is he playing at?" Buffy asked as she rose. Willow stepped forward, she swiped her hands in front of the door and it shimmered and disappeared. There was a layer of concrete behind the door and Willow repeated her actions and made the concrete wall disappear. She raced up the stairs and everyone else followed. When they reached the top they saw Max slipping on his jacket.

"What are you doing Max?" Willow asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked innocently.

"I donno, the locking and barricading of the door, and the guns? Why are you making guns?" Willow asked outraged.

"Oh, I'm done with that." Max said moving to wards the door.

"Oh, good. I mean guns….can we say dangerous." Willow aid with a lighter mood.

"Oh you misunderstand me. I've finished making them. I wasn't sure I could do it…now I need some breakfast." Max said starting his way down the stairs. Snape stopped him by putting his hand on Max's chest.

"But we just ate…"Dawn said.

"I know but I could still eat. And our breakfast was cut short." Max said with a smile. "And could you kindly remove your hand from my chest I'll be off."

"If you would remove my students from your vines." Snape said

"No way, they deserved all I gave and more." Max said pushing away Snape's hand.

Max quickly took his leave from the Owlery and strolled back to his room. He had strapped his sword to his back and his dagger at his ankle. He had a gun placed at his other ankle and had other pistols in his sleeves and coat. He walked to the Kitchens and got Dobby to give him a lot of food and drinks. From there he went to the Room of requirement and turned it into a shooting range. Inside were those cardboard cut outs of people. He set the food down and went to work. He stayed in there for the rest of there day. He was undisturbed; he guessed because no one knew where he was and that no one really cared. He had made his guns to be magically reloaded, so it was like an endless stream of bullets. By the end of the day he was exhausted and finally at 8 O'clock at night he exited and started to go back to his room. He had become quite skillful with a gun and a sword, and he walked back to his room his body aching with fatigue. When he got there Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Ahhh, Max your back. May I inquire to where you were?" Dumbledore asked rising from where he was seated.

"Oh, I was in the Room of Requirement. I hope that was ok I needed some training." Max replied tiredly.

"I must ask you to removed the Slytherins from the bounds you placed them in this morning. And you must be aware that you have been acting rather odd and people are deeply concerned about you…" Dumbledore said sincerely.

"I can't believe they didn't get out of it." Max said closing his eyes. When he opened them the students fell from the wall with various thuds, and their wands clattered to the ground. "That should do it…If you will excuse me Professor I need to get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, thank you for releasing the students…" Dumbledore said as he walked off.

Max pulled off his weapons and stripped off his cloths then collapsed onto his bed exhausted. He placed one of his guns under his pillow and fell straight to sleep.

- - - - - - - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --

A/N

Sorry it takes a while to get these chapters out and yeah please review the story.


	19. hold my hand

AN

Thanks **BIGHARRYFAN1 **for your review, you're the only one who did, and I appreciate it. Even if it was only one line. I will finish this story even if I only get one review per chapter. I just need to know you guys are actually reading it…

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter Eighteen

Harry sat at the small window in his shared bedroom. Hedwig was perched next to Harry and nibbled his fingers as he watched the sunrise. He new he must be looking out at some things that would take pleasure in ripping him apart. He thought he could feel Voldermort out there, biding his time. He sat there deep in thought, and didn't realize someone waking up.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron said sleepily.

"Nothing…" Harry said still looking out the window.

"You alright Harry?" Ron said sitting up.

"Define alright…" Harry said vaguely.

"Did you get any sleep?" Ron asked getting out of bed.

"Not really…but does it really matter? We don't have classes." Harry said finally taking his gaze from the window. As they made eye contact Ron could see pain and fatigue in Harry's face.

"Why are people talking so bloody loud so bloody early in the morning?!" Seamus said angrily.

"Sorry Seamus." Both boys said together.

Harry rose from his seat and grabbed his towel and went to have a nice shower. Once he was ready and composed he headed down to the common room. The only people in the room were, Hermione and Ron.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"The Great Hall." Ron said.

"Let's go then shall we." Harry said making his way to the door.

"Harry…" Hermione said after him. Harry new that voice, the voice of concern.

"Yes, Mione?" Harry said turning around.

"Are you…alright?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"I guess…" Harry said vaguely.

"Ron said you didn't sleep last night." Hermione pushed. Harry gave Ron a look.

"I didn't sleep, but I was just thinking." Harry replied looking aimlessly around.

"About what?" Hermione asked stepping forward.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go to lunch." Harry said with a faked happiness.

"Don't do this Harry…" Ron said standing.

"Do what?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"Don't shut us out. We have been with you through think and thin." Ron said.

"I'm not shutting you out." Harry said his voice rising.

"You are! We haven't talked in ages, I mean talked, talked. We need to know what's going on in your head. And we used to do it so easily with out question. Lately we don't really know what's going on with you any more. You have become so distant to us. You're here with us but it's like you never really are any more!" Hermione said tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"So this is how it's going to be, an intervention against me!" Harry said indignantly. "Things change Hermione, I can't tell you everything!"

"But you can!" Ron said.

"You want to know the truth! I am scared to death, I don't want to be alone but I am." Harry said.

"But you aren't alone, you've got us." Ron said.

"No I don't, I can't have you. I can't have a normal life until Voldermort has gone. So many people are dead because of me! And I can't ever have a proper relationship because I wouldn't want the girl I love to be in mortal danger! Everything I touch Voldermort can take away, he can kill everyone I care for. And I hate to think what he would do to my best friends. That's why I can't have friends I don't know how to live my life anymore. And now with Max! He is the only one who can help me and I don't even know him! I'm so sick of hiding and waiting for Voldermort to attack me! So is that what you wanted to hear, I can't be your friend." Harry turned and left the two in shock and imminent tears.

He had lost his appetite so he decided to give Max a visit. He found the portrait and asked if he could be let in. Eventually it opened and Max stood in the door way.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure…" Max said walking back into his room. Harry followed him in. As he looked around the room, finally his eyes landed on a pile of weapons on the center table. Swords, daggers, and what he thought must be a gun.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Max asked, Harry looked up from the weapons.

"I needed to talk to you; you are the only one who can help me defeat Voldermort." Harry said.

"I doubt that very much." Max said.

"You are going to aid me somehow, and you are powerful." Harry said stepping forward.

"That is true, but I am not the only one who is going to help you." Max said, "You have friends here who will die for you, who will follow you to the end of the world."

"I can't ask for there help…"Harry said sadly.

"But you can ask for mine" Max said with a smile.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know you can take care of yourself in a fight and I don't have to worry about you. But with Ron and Hermione, I would worry too much." Harry said gravely.

"Harry," Max said offering Harry a seat. He took it and Max sat down opposite him. "Friends are all you have. You need friends, to keep you sane. In my world I didn't have a lot of friends but I could talk to the few I had. I could never talk to my folks I just couldn't. Friends are all I had, and I needed them. You need friends in times like these. I haven't been here exactly, but you always need people to lean on."

"But I don't want them to die for me…" Harry said softly.

"That is not your choice." Max said "You have to realize that they will follow you even if you don't want them to. I think Hermione and Ron would do anything you asked of them, except leave you. You and they are so close and such good friends don't throw that away." Max got up and strapped on some of his various weapons and placed the others in a locked draw. "I know I have stated the obvious for most of this 'talk' but sometimes you just need to hear it from someone else."

"I don't know if I can talk to them anymore. We had a big fight and I don't think we could ever be friends again…" Harry said looking at the ground.

"Harry, judging from past fights, I think you guys could work your way through anything." Max said smiling.

"How do you know so much about us?" Harry asked looking up at Max.

"That, Harry is a secret of mine, which you can never know!" Max said with a huge grin. "Go and find your friends Harry, you need to talk to them…"

Harry and Max left his room and walked off in opposite directions. Harry walked slowly back to the common room, he entered and could hear someone crying. He could see Ron trying to comfort Hermione on the couch.

"Harry…" Ron said as he saw him approach.

"Ron, I…" Harry said, "I'm sorry I guess. Everything is crazy. It so hard sometimes."

"We know Harry that's why we're here for you. We will always be here for you." Ron said. Hermione had stopped crying.

"You just need to let us in Harry…" Hermione said quietly.

"I will, just give me some time…" Harry said sadly.

Dawn woke up later than usual and went down to the Great halls for a late breakfast. It was still pretty full. She went over and sat with Willow and Xander, on the Gryffindor table. She sat down and started to serve her self some eggs.

"Hey Dawnie, sleep well?" Willow asked.

"Yeah...I see that Max let the Slytherins go…" Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah, Dumbledore had to ask him late at night after he got back from target practice." Willow said.

"Target Practice?" Dawn asked.

"He was using, or testing his guns in the room of requirement…" Willow explained.

"He still has those? Why didn't Dumbledore destroy them or something?" Xander said spitting out some food he was chewing.

"First of all, say it, don't spray it. And I don't think it would have made a difference, Max could still conjure up some more." Willow said.

"It's just a bit weird, I know magic has the power to kill and so do the weapons Buffy uses, but guns just seem wrong." Dawn said with a shiver.

"Speak of the devil." Xander said. Max stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. He made his way down to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, I must speak with you." Max said once he got close enough to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and he followed him back to his office. Once inside max started to talk.

"I don't like this." Max said forwardly.

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked, as he seated himself.

"Just waiting around. I know we can't do much but I think we could have some classes in fighting or something. I'm surprised no one else has mentioned it." Max said his hand on his forehead.

"Yes, I have been contemplating the idea. Maybe today would be a good chance to start?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can you make an announcement over your PA system? Do you have PA system, I don't remember." Max asked in confusion.

"We have a magical type of PA system, why?" Dumbledore asked getting out what looked sort of like a gramophone.

"We need, Buffy and everyone up here." Max said.

"Would you like to make the announcement?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye. Max smiled and indicated he would. "You just press this and speak into here."

Max pressed the button down and then spoke into the funnel like thing.

"Would the following people please report to the Headmasters Office immediately? Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Angel, and Giles. Thank you." Max smiled he had always wanted to do that. Soon the room was filled with the specified people.

"Is there a problem?" Buffy asked.

"Apart from the impending doom that surrounds us?" Max asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know what I mean!" Buffy said exasperated.

"No, Miss Summers, there is no problem but Mr. White has brought something to my attention. He, like I'm sure most of you are, is tiered of waiting." Dumbledore said.

"I know we should wait and all but I don't think that means sitting on our bums!" Max said interrupting Dumbledore.

"Yes, quite, well he has proposed we start up some quick training programs to help us prepare for the oncoming battle. We hope we wont have to use the younger of your students but if we could start up some classes today that might be good." Dumbledore said.

"I was thinking about what you guys could teach and I think it should go. Angel and Buffy you should do some armed combat training. Dawn, Xander, and Giles, some hand to hand combat classes. Willow and Cordelia some meditation classes. They will help to be in a good state of mind. And if you get the staff to do some wand related fighting classes that would be great Headmaster. I know it must be weird that I am kinda bossing you guys around. But it is for the greater good, I already messed up once I don't want to do it again." Max said, he then reached for the device he had called everyone here with.

"I think It would be good to inform everyone of our decision wouldn't you?" Dumbledore nodded. He pressed the button again.

"Would all students and professors please proceed to the Great Hall for a special announcement pronto? Thank you." Max said. "Let's go…" Max said leading the way out. Everyone filled out and went to the Great Hall.

When they got there students were still coming in and all the Professors were accounted for. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and various other teachers agreed to do the dueling class. Finally everyone was seated and Max rose, he had asked Dumbledore if he could tell them.

"Good morning students. We have called you hear because we have some…news. As you know we are surrounded by monsters and what not. Don't worry there not attacking yet. But I don't think we should be sitting here doing nothing. We have decided to run some "combat" classes. These will be as followed. Dueling will be taken by Professor Snape," there were collective groans, "and Professor McGonagall." The gasps seemed to be cut short. "They will also have other Professors there to help out. Next we have armed combat, this means no magic. This class will be taken by Miss Summers and Professor O'Conner." There were loud applauds. "Ok, ok next we have hand to hand combat. This will be taken by the younger Miss Summers, Mr. Harris, and Mr. Giles." More applauds. "Finally there will be a meditation class. This will be taken by Ms. Rosenberg, and Professor Chase. We have decided that we will have open classes in ten minuets. This will mean that you can pick one class now and it will run indefinitely, then you pick another. All the classes are mandatory; you must attend each class once a day. There is also a limit to how many people can be in one place, if you're not let in then the limit has been reached. Only expansions on the limit may be pressed for the last class of the day. In between classes there will be a fifteen minuet break. Now over to the people who will be teaching you, Buffy if you would." Max slumped in his chair and Buffy rose to address the school.

"Ok, armed combat will be held in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It will be a tough class for most of you, especially if you haven't had any experience in this area. And I wouldn't challenge me either, I may not look like much but I could kick your DADA teacher's ass!" She said sitting down. The school applauded and whistled. Dawn rose.

"Like my sister said, I know I may only look your age but I have had experience. Our class will be held here in the Great Hall. I ask if you are going to be in our class that you start stretching as soon as people start to leave. But I hope we can have a lot of fun!" Dawn said with bounce. Clapping continued. Cordelia rose.

"Ok, so meditation will be held in the divinations room. This may seem like a stupid class but it will help you prepare mentally for the fight if you have to fight. You also must put feelings for Miss Rosenberg away and just get over it." She sat down and there were a few claps. Snape then rose.

"Dueling will be held in the same place as it is always held. If you don't know where to go, asks some one who dose. I expect you to be punctual!" he sat down and got a few scattered claps.

"Well, if you could please head of to the designated places we can get started." Dumbledore said standing.

A/N

Well that's it for now; sorry it takes so long to those of you who read it. Please review for my sake and make suggestions!


	20. Hello Stranger

A/N

"Kaity" thanks for the waves it's nice to know people read my story. And thanks BIGHARRYFAN for your review too, it may have only been one word but again its nice to know people are reading this.

Chapter nineteen

The Trio and quite a few Gryffindors had decided to start with arm to arm combat first. They were sent out side so the Great Hall could be set up. They were shown a few stretches by Dawn and she left them to set up the Hall. When they went back inside the furniture had been lifted off the ground and had been tied to the roof using the same spell Max used on the Slytherins. And the room was laid with mats except for one meter around the edge. Then they realized that there clothed had changed into plain shorts and a T-shirt, that had the same colors as the house the student was in.

"Don't worry; the charm will wear off once you leave the room." Dawn said as people started to notice their clothing.

"Now to as you know this is hand to hand combat. If you have ever done this before please go to the far side of the room now, if not stay where you are." A few of the older students and a few young ones slowly walked to the other side of the room. But the majority stayed where they were. Giles made his way down to the other end.

"Now I want you to split up into pairs of the same gender and the same height." Dawn said.

Everyone paired up, Dawn and Xander would demonstrate a move a few times then they would walk around and help people perfect there fighting skills. This went on for 3 hours; everyone was exhausted and completely wore out. Luckily lunch had to be served, the charm was lifted and everything returned to normal. People entered and then were gone again. Everything moved quickly and like clock work.

The Trio decided to do meditation next, as they were still physically tiered. The class was practically the same students as in the first class.

"Ok guys lets get started. I want you to find a place to sit, anywhere is good." Cordy said as people sat down in scattered groups.

"Cross your legs and sit with good posture. Your breathing must be slow deep breaths." Willow said. Going round she corrected people's backs. "I want you to try and block out everything in your mind and think of one object. One simple object. Like a square or circle. Think about the color, the movement, the depth, everything. Create this in your mind." Everyone was sitting silently for the first hour, they were surprisingly content. Then suddenly a door banged shut. Everyone turned to see Max entering.

"Sorry, guys." Max said guiltily.

"Not to worry Max, we just actually about to try and hit it up a notch. I know you guys are novices and many of you are getting restless so everyone stand up and walk around for a bit, go to the bathroom if you want but be back in five minuets. There is water over there don't drink too much though." Willow said. Everyone moved away many left to use the bathroom.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Max?" Cordy asked.

"I was going to participate in your class for the rest. I am interested in meditation, so when it everyone gets back I will be joining your class." Max said.

"Ok, just try not to make a scene." Willow warned

"Now why would I do that?" Max said sheepishly.

People filed back in and seated themselves. Max sat at the back in line with Harry and his friends.

"Now we will be trying to do full meditation. If you cant don't worry just try for a while and if you feel you really cant, you can go back to doing what we were doing before." Willow said.

"How is this helping us to fight!" a boy yelled out, it was Malfoy.

"It will help you keep your cool and help you concentrate more, Malfoy." Willow said.

"Why are you taking it, you lied to all of us, we have no reason to trust you!" He yelled again.

"Malfoy, what did I just say in the Great Hall this morning, put your prejudice aside we are here to help prepare for a fight. And you won't question us. That will be 20 points from Slytherin and another 20 if you question us again!" Cordy said sounding a bit pissed off. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Now back to meditation this will be hard so I want you to look at the crystal I'm about to show you." Crystals flew from a box and floated, unmoving, in front of each persons face.

"I want you to find a flaw in the crystal and focus on it. Just look and focus all your energy. If you fell you can clear your mind other ways then you may do so, but I would suggest trying this first." Everyone stared intently at the crystal. Eventually Max closed his eyes and cleared his mind, as did Harry.

Then suddenly Max realized he was in a room, much like a dungeon. A circular room that was lined with ignited flame touches. Max looked around and saw he wasn't alone, he saw Harry standing there with him.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. But not just in the meditation status, but in the real world to, people looked from what they were doing and looked at Harry.

"I don't know…" Max replied, everyone looked at him. Willow and Cordy were worried they didn't know what to do.

The two boys looked for an exit in the wall frantically.

"No way out." they both said simultaneously.

"No, there is no way out." A voice said from behind them. Both spun around to see a man in robes. Both knew who it was immediately. Voldermort. Only the two boys could hear Voldermort.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Your blood Potter." Voldermort drawled.

"Why my blood?" Harry asked.

"Blood is life Harry; everything has to be about blood." Max said sadly.

"Yes, that is quite true, but first you must die." Voldermort said raising his wand.

"After you." Max said throwing magic at him, it sent Voldermort flying, but in the real world the magic seem to stop hitting a few people between Harry and Max. The two of them seemed to rise and stand.

Voldermort stood and smiled smugly, he shot a hex from his wand, Max dodged it easily, too easily and pushed him to the wall again. Again everyone in front of him was blown against the wall.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, again the spell moved from the place in their minds and hit people between Harry and Max. But each time a spell was cast it seem to stop in front of Max or Harry.

"Everyone out quickly now!" Willow yelled. People who could move ran from the room. Willow and Cordy helped those who were injured out.

"Ron, can you go and get the headmaster, I think he should be in his office." Cordy asked. He bolted quickly, little did he notice Hermione had been hit in the cross fire.

"Ginny, can you and get poppy. Run as fast as you can." Willow said looking up from an injured." Ginny nodded and ran down the stairs. They could hear yelling and blasting from the divinations room. Eventually the Headmaster and Poppy arrived.

"What's going on Willow?" Albus asked, out of breath.

"I'm not sure. Max and Harry are fighting someone, but they aren't conscious to what's around them, in our world at least. They seem to be fighting something that they think is real." Willow tried to explain.

"Voldermort…" Dumbledore said.

"How?" Cordy asked.

"He must have found another way into Harry's mind, and I think he and Max are connected in some way. He must have found a back door into their link." He said pensively.

"Is there a way to sever the link?" Cordy asked.

"I could try talking to them." Willow said thoughtfully.

"Wills I don't think a nice conversation will bring them out of this." Cordy said.

"No, not directly. Into there minds. If I could get into them maybe I could bring them out of it." She explained

"I believe it should work. And we have nothing to lose." Dumbledore said.

"Well, lets just hope their heads don't explode." Willow said, before anyone could reply her eyes had shot black and her hands were at her side.

"Boys!" she said to Harry and Max.

"Whoa…who said that?" Harry said.

"It's Willow." Max said.

"Stop fighting, it's not Voldermort, he isn't there, you have to stop! NOW!" Willow screamed. It caused the boys to come out of there connected dream state.

But there spells had been collected in front of each other. So when the spell was broken they were hit with all the spells that they had thrown at Voldermort, it sent each one flying in the other direction.

As they hit opposite walls, Albus, Willow, and Cordy rushed in. Cordy ran to Max and Willow went to Harry.

"Alive!" Willow called out.

"Same here, but we need to get them to the hospital wing."

Once in the hospital wing they were checked by Poppy.

"How are they?" Cordy asked.

"They were hit very badly, on the outside they appear to be just unconscious, but they had internal damage, nothing I can't fix but it will take a while. As for Head damage I'm not sure if there will be any, I will clear anything I can but I can't promises anything."

"I think it would be best to cancel the meditation class for now." Willow said sadly.

"Sadly I must agree." Dumbledore said. "I will take care of your class; you may stay here if you want."

Willow sat beside Harry bedside, after about an hour Dawn came rushing in.

"Willow, I just heard. Are they ok?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, they should be fine; you can stay if you want." Willow said. Dawn nodded and sat beside Max. Another hour and Max started to wake.

"Hello stranger…" Dawn said.

"Hey," Max said sitting up.

"You look like shit." Dawn said with a smile.

"Great, just what I need to hear." Max said with a weak smile.

"Poppy said you should drink his when you woke." Dawn said handing a glass of blue liquid. Max grimaced as he swallowed the liquid.

"I can stay if you like…" Dawn asked

"No, go to your bed, I'll be fine." Max said lying back down.

"Bye," Dawn said getting up. "Good night Willow."

"Night Dawnie." Willow replied sleepily

"Willow?" Max asked dawn left

"Yeah?" She asked getting up and moving over to him.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Voldermort entered Harry's mind, and then yours. He created this place where you thought you could fight him. But you were just throwing spells at each other. When I pulled you guys out the spells that you had thrown hit each other." Willow explained.

"Jesus, how's Harry?" Max asked.

"He will be fine but he was hit pretty bad." Willow said that's the last Max heard because the potion kicked in and he feel asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to see Hermione, Willow, and Ron looking down on him.

"Hi there mate." Ron said.

"Hi…" Harry said sitting up.

"You had us worried there for a minuet." Hermione said.

"You know me; I can't get away from this part of the school." Harry said smiling.

"I'll leave you guys alone, its good to have you back Harry." Willow said rising.

"Willow," Harry said as she was leaving. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Willow asked intrigued.

"For everything, I guess things have been tough, I donno." Harry said looking at his sheets.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Willow said smiling.

Max woke in the afternoon; he healed himself using some of his own brand of magic. Much to the protest to Poppy he left and so did Harry.

They went down to the great Hall for lunch. On the way Max was pulled aside by Buffy.

"There ready." Buffy said to Max. "They are all around the forest and all know what is happening. I know this is short notice but it should happen tonight. Are you up to it?"

Max nodded a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N

Sorry it took so long, I had heaps of Homework and school troubles and such.


	21. Action

A/N

Thanks "Cow as White as Milk", "Kaity", and "BIGHARRYFAN" for your reviews, I love the feed back however short it is. Please guys keep it coming, they really motivate me. I sorry to you loyal readers that it takes me so long to get the chapters out I try but school is stressful. So on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Twenty

"There ready." Buffy said to Max. "They are all around the forest and all know what is happening. I know this is short notice but it should happen tonight. Are you up to it?"

Max nodded a smile on his face.

"But I think it should happen very soon, we need all the sunlight we can get. We can get the younger students out when the fighting starts." Max said confidently.

"Ok, but we need to round everyone up." Buffy said.

"No problem," Max said, he took a deep breath. Then suddenly his voice was over the loud speaker. "Would all teachers and guest please report to Professor Dumbledore's office, with great haste, and all students to the great hall, thank you." He said in his best announcement voice. Buffy just shook here head, with a smile.

Dumbledore's office seemed to grow as people entered it. Finally every one present and accounted for, Snape was the first to speak up.

"What is this all about Headmaster?" he asked with annoyance.

"I was not privy to this information Professor; I think Max is responsible for this meeting." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at Max with hard eyes.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but, the time has come. We ride out now." Max said cryptically.

"What in gods name are you talking about boy?!" Snape said.

"I think he is saying today we fight, prepared or not now is the time." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Yes, Buffy is ready and so are her girls. Now is the best time, we need to attack before the sun goes down, it will be a great advantage, and the surprise will be too. " Max said.

"What could girls possibly do?" Snape spat.

"Are you so senile?!" Willow yelled. Snape looked very insulted. "The girls are the only hope we have. Trust us."

"I do believe we have to." Dumbledore said.

"We also have to get the younger students out as soon as possible." Max said. "I think they should fly out on brooms if possible." He suggested.

"I don't think we have enough brooms for that, and many of them are inexperienced." Madam hooch said speaking up.

"I can male more, as for their experience they will have to learn quickly. All they have to do is bolt out as far as they can. I will place a concealment charm on the, so only we can see them, but it will only last a short amount of time, and the distraction of the fighting should help too. Oh Angel, this will allow you to fight with us, you know outside. If you were ever given something else scrap it, this is much more powerful." Max said handing Angel a golden necklace with a black 't be manlier?" Angel asked sheepishly as he slipped it on. Now it was Buffy's turn to speak up.

"As we don't have time, here is our plan, don't like it well that's tough." She said

Students were all waiting tentatively in the great hall not knowing what was going on.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked the others

"Something's happening or happened. It was Max on the loud speaker. I guess time will reveal what will happen." Hermione said.

"Guess now we don't have to worry about any more tests." Ron said with a scared laugh.

Just then teachers started to walk briskly into the Great hall everyone turned to look at them. Buffy stood up at the front and everyone in the hall placed their eyes on her.

"First and second year students are to come to the front and to take a broom from Max." slowly people started to get up, looking confused. "Quickly now." She said. They collected their brooms and left to go to the room of requirement with Madam Hooch and a few other professors.

"Everyone else I suggest you change into cloths suitable for fighting, something you can move quickly in. probably...muggle clothing would be best. But first Dumbledore has a few words." Buffy said as Albus stood.

"The time has come for you to help us. We have to attack now before the things out there attack first. Attacking in day light will allow us to have an advantage, and a Buffy has people situated on the outside. This is no way a game, please be careful, we have no other choice. We contacted some student's parents through, a muggle invention called e-mail, but we have not heard back from them. We hope they will contact the ministry. This is the time to use the spells you have learnt, please be careful and you will be informed of a plan by anyone of the faculty members. Now if everyone could go and change as quickly as possible, and come back here." Albus said. He sat down fear creeping over him.

Fifteen minuets gone by and everyone was back, looking very scared. Max took the floor once everyone was settled.

"All students will be addressed by their House professors. Gryffindor can stay here, Hufflepuff if you could go to the Charms room, Ravenclaw if you could go to the DADA room, and Slytherins, down to Snape's room thank you."

Everyone dispersed, but soon everyone was back. The Slytherins were led into the room and when all were there and accounted for the room sealed shut; with Snape inside. The walls shimmered and suddenly it was a cell with bare cement walls.

With the Slytherins were out the way Max started to tell them there plan.

"Third through to fifth years are to go up to the over looking towers. There you are to shoot down at creatures. Xander and a few others will be up there to show you how to use firing weapons. The rest of us will be the ground assault. If any of you hear my voice in your head, do what I say ok." Everyone seemed to nod.

"Everyone move out, and find a professor who will give you a weapon." Buffy said.

"Xander!" Max called.

"Yeah?" He said turning back to Max. Max pulled out a large wooden crate from behind the teachers table.

"I will go out alone, I will throw symbol into air, signifying to the girls, when I do that, hopefully demons will start to run to me. I want you to use this." Max said opening the box. It was a rocket launcher.

"It only has 4 rounds and I'm not entirely sure how stable it is. This will wipe out a lot of bad guys so use it wisely, and don't hesitate to fire, I will be protected by a force field." The box floated off the ground and with a nod Xander left with the crate following him. Max sighed and quickly went to his room. Where he suited up, strapping all the weapons he could to himself.

He had created some hybrid weapons that would shoot blades; he hoped they would work well against the demons and vampires he would face. With the weapons strapped to his body he left his room with a confident stride.

_Are you guys ready?_ He asked the Sunnydale crew using lay of the land. He got affirmatives from everyone. He pushed through the students at the front door, he pushed them open and the light streamed in. He signed and withdrew his sword.

"Here goes nothing..." he said stepping outside. He took long strides, but stopped once he got halfway to the forbidden forest. When he stop he thrust the sword upward and bolts of golden light burst forth and exploded high in the sky.

In moments demons streamed from the forest in Max's direction. Suddenly there was hissing noise and a rocket collided into some nearby earth. The creatures stopped, then resumed running. Some reached Max before the next rocket was fired and he was thrown into battle. The final rocket shattered the earth and the evil life that walked it and the real battle begun.

Willow and Buffy were the first out of the school. Buffy was wielding a long sword and magic flowed off Willow. Angel was next with two long swords gliding through the air. The students were stunned but were quickly pulled into the reality of the fight. Soon spells were being shot at the demons that continued to flow from the forest.

- - -

Girls outlined the forest, each spaced evenly along the perimeter, each with there own weapons. Suddenly a brilliant gold light burst in the sky, like clock work the girls unsheathed there weapons and charged forward.

- - -

Xander dropped the rocket launcher into its floating case and kicked it aside. All the students had been equipped with crossbows and other firing weapons. The students were shooting moderately well.

"Try and shoot towards groups if your aim isn't so good!" Xander yelled.

Then he felt it, an arrow went straight passed him.

"DOWN!" he yelled to the people standing who immediately drooped to the ground as more arrows fell over them.

- - - -

Max swung his sword this way and that, corpses lay scattered everywhere. He kicked another one and decapitated its dark green head.

Buffy had her hands full and Max saw it. He threw his dagger impaling it on a demon that would have whacked Buffy's head. A surge of magic pushed back attackers and he continued fighting.

- - - - -

The Trio and collected others were standing with their backs to Hogwarts as they threw spells.

"Harry we can't keep this up forever!" Hermione yelled, as she blasted a creature away from them. Suddenly there was a whooshing from above; they suddenly saw a flicker of a student. Taking off on a broom; then dozens more flickering images of students.

There was a loud snapping noise and black and gold light seemed to flick of Max. Suddenly all the monsters attacked him. But he rose off the ground and small balls of molten lava shot from his hands.

Willow sensed that he was weakening considerably, she realized he could probably keep this up for about fifteen minuets. Suddenly he floated to the top of the school and the fighting suddenly resumed.

Max collapsed onto the roof of the school and started coughing up blood.

"God, are you OK?" Xander asked

"I'll be good." He raised his hands as if he was lifting something heavy. Then Dawn was pulled to his front.

"You could have called." Dawn said irritated.

"No time..." Max said staring at Max. He sat up and pulled her down to her level. "I'm sorry about this." Max said his hands touching her temples.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked a scared look in his eyes.

"What I have to." Max said with an eerie determination. "Help the others..." Max said glancing at Xander.

"But..." Xander hesitated.

"Go!" Max yelled. Xander reluctantly left.

"I'm not scared..." Dawn said.

"You should be..." Max said as a white liquid light flowed from Dawn to him. She didn't scream, but Max did. The pain was unbearable, it consumed him, changed him. Every inch of his body seemed to pull in every possible direction. But he could feel the power, He felt it, it felt right to him, something he had missing all his life. Suddenly it was over and Dawn collapsed, Max rose from where he was and walked confidently to the edge of the roof, took a deep breath and jumped from the roof. Someone screamed from the roof, and he knew Xander was rushing to the Key's aid. He landed with thud.

"Time for the hunt." Max said rising.

Demons were attracted to him and more flowed from the forest as they ran to him. With a flick of the wrists and there heads fell off, a burning smell all that was left. Again he did it and all visible demons collapsed dead on the ground. He walked to halfway down stood in front of the forest. Buffy, Willow, Angel and Cordy came running forward.

"Max what are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"What I have to?" He said in a voice not his own.

"You sound like The Beats master." Angel said suspiciously.

"The Beasts Master is close by. Very close, but I am not her." Max said un-emotionally.

"Her? But it has a male voice." Angel said confused.

"It so easy to change your voice..." Max said in Cordelier's voice. Suddenly Max sliced through Cordelier's stomach, blood immediately started to pour from the very deep wound.

"What did you do!" everyone screamed at him.

"What I had too..." Max replied in a deep voice. As he said this Cordy's stomach seemed to grow and a blinding white light seemed to glow from her wound, a tentacle fell from it, but in its place was a dark-skinned woman, fully grown but dead. Cordy eyes slipped shut and her head fell limp to the side.

"What the hell is...or rather who is that?" asked Buffy.

"Jasmine, hers and Conner's love child, something that that would have died anyway..." Max said distantly.

"But what about Cordy!" Angel said anger in his voice.

"She is in a coma now; she wasn't herself before she was the beast master, my sweet." Max said. "This is not the time; there will be time, plenty of it. Now is that time of battle." Max said stepping forward. Angel had to accept this, filled with conflicting emotions he picked up Cordy's body. Harry came running down followed by Hermione and Ron.

"What happened to Professor Chase?" Harry asked as Angel carried her up to the school.

"Harry, now is our time, you must come with me..." Max said.

"Time for what?" Harry asked stepping closer to Max.

"You know what you have to do, his life to save many others." Max said. "It will come to pass or you will die, you have only one choice; to fight now or to try later without my help."

"How do we find him?" Harry asked.

"He has always been close, he will always be close." Max said making his way into the forest.

Just as he did this a boy came out of the forest. He was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, and his head was down. He looked up and said only two words.

"Hello Potter..."

"...Cedric...." Harry said......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N

I am sooooooo sorry about how long it has taken for me to get out this chapter. I have been trying to fit the Angel and Buffy seasons together. I know the whole Jasmine thing went by quickly or was non-existent but I couldn't work it into the story. But yeah...well I hope you like it and I want you guys to review because I love the feed back!!


End file.
